Falling Petals
by Ancient2
Summary: This is a continuation of Infernal Frost Lily. The stories follows the relationship of Soma and the First unit Leader from another universe, Nami, as time passes by. I will warn you ahead of time, I did not rate this story M for violence. So be advised.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry Hkari Ai, I know you wanted me to make a lemon about Beast. But I already said to myself that I would only do that for my Infernal Frost Lily story. The only other exception I might possibly make to that is my Death God, because I don't like odd numbers and want to even out the chapters. But I probably won't do it unless someone asks me to. I won't lie there will be a lot of lemon in this story, but it will start slow and build up. But once it does, there will be enough lemons for me to make enough lemonade for a kid in a lemonade stand to sell and be able to buy a PS3. So before I go any further I need to know from my readers if they want me to post more chapters. If not, it's staying on my hard-drive.

Well enjoy, but I did pre-warned you. If you don't like lemon stories don't read this story. Again, aside from my protagonist characters, all characters and the game Gods Eater Burst belongs to Namco Bandai Games and D3 Publisher.

Prolog: Settling In - June 28

Things were settling down for Nami. She just got done transferring all of her things from her universe through the portal with Yuri, while she gave Yuri his things. Nami even got him to transfer her original Meiyo, and give the Meiyo from his world to him. Having the same DNA and Oracle Cells, they didn't have to worry to about their God Arcs rejecting them as they transferred them between worlds. They even transferred all their fc funds.

Yuri wondered why she had double the amount of fc he had. Her only answer was that she went through a lot of missions trying to find the items that he just merely traded with her. And they both made an agreement to regularly open a small portal to inform the others of any letters or emails they received from their world. They had a set schedule of of doing this on Wednesday and Friday in the morning. However, in emergency one of them could open a temporary portal if necessary. But they would reframe from that if at all possible since it's strenuous on a single user.

Both of them were nice enough to pack the others item in boxes during the transfer. Although she had a lot of boxes, she was almost done unpacking the boxes. Once she was done it would be official, she be moved in here. She would be apart of this world, its people, its struggles. And she loved it... she loved staying in this world with her new yet old friends. She loved her blooming relationship with Soma.

They might have had a bumpy start but it all worked out in the end. And Soma may denied it all he want but it would still ring true, he was a shy boy. He never like expressing emotions in front of people, he could hardly keep himself from blushing when she would hold his hands. The only time he would come out of his shell was when they where alone, and even then she could sense that he was holding back. They hadn't kiss since that mission at the Sunken Grid, and Nami was hoping to changed that. Soma was too shy to make the move so she would have to initiate it.

Coming back to the situation at hand she continued to unpack her boxes. She was already down to two boxes, she was almost done. While she was unpacking Ren decided to keep her company as she worked. Soma and the others where out on a mission so she appreciated the company. He sat on the couch, sipping on a First Love Juice while she sat on the floor. Lifting up the boxes onto the coffee table by the couch and opening them there.

"Ren, I've been wondering." Nami said randomly, trying to start a conversation. "When we make more then one God Arc, do each of them have a soul like you?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." Ren said. "The Soul comes from the connection of Oracle Cells in the God Eater's armlet. So when you change God Arcs it's like you're giving us a new outfit. Our essence are still the same, our styles just change."

"Oh, that's good to know. I don't think I'd be able to truly get to know all the souls of my God Arcs if what I thought was true."

"Yeah you would, you're too nice not to."

"I don't know about that, but it's nice of you to say that." Nami smiled at him then went back to opening the box. "Hey, these are my extra clothes."

"Really? Those look more like costumes than outfits." Ren commented as she pulled them out of the box.

"Don't judge, I really liked them when I got them. But I never really got the chance to wear them."

"Why not now? With a new life comes a new look."

"No, I really like my look now. But I do plan to wear them, just for... special occasions."

"I'm sure Soma would love to see you in them." Ren teased at her.

"I hope so, I would hate for him to be embarrassed about something I'm wearing."

"Oh he won't be embarrassed. But he will be feeling other things, I guarantee you that." Ren said suggestively with a grin.

"?"

*** Author's Notes ***

Please give the story a chance before judging and reviewing it. It'll get better, I promise. And not all of it will be lemon as you can see from this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

One Reviews good enough for me. And so the story slowly begins.

Tanabata - July 7

"Come on, Soma. Pleeeasee..." Nami cooed at Soma. Wiggling a little has she held her hands together, pleadingly at Soma. Remaining unmoved with his arms crossed, Soma stood his ground.

"No."

"Tanabata only comes once a year. The festival is tonight, we have to go."

"I don't do festivals, Nami."

"Why not? It'll be fun to get a chance and to wear Yukata and play stand games."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before you get me in a Yukata."

"Well Hades better purchase a coat, because it's about to get chilly in hell."

*** Universe 14 ***

Down in the underworld the Death god sneezes in his room. Sensing someone was gossiping about him, he used his powers to look beyond the worlds. Seeing who it was he smiled.

"Is someone talking about you, dear?" Kore asked, gently rubbing her hands through his hair while he laid his head on her lap as they sat on the Cleopatra lounge. Turning to look up at her, he smiled.

"In another life in another world." He then grinned with a chuckle. "It would seem I will have to purchase a winter's coat, because he is wearing that Yukata."

Trying to see what her husband meant, Kore used her powers to looked beyond her world and saw what her was talking about. "(Giggle) He complains now, but in the end it will be worth it."

*** Back to Soma and Nami ***

"Keep dreaming, Nami." Soma replied back.

"Please... I've always wanted to go with someone to Tanabata. But I've never found the right person until now." She looked into his eyes with her honey eyes. "Please, Soma. It won't be as magical without you by my side."

"Tst, fine. Dammit, how do you make me give in like that?" Soma growled, upset by how much he was a sucker to those eyes.

"Because you have a big heart." Getting up on her tiptoes she get him a light peck on the cheek. "Thank you Soma, it's a date then. Meet at the festival at seven, bring Rex along. I think the puppies will enjoy it. See you there, Lover boy."

And like the wind she was gone. Leaving Soma stuck in his place, cupping his now warm cheek.

"(Sigh) Now I'll have to wear that kimono again." He looked down at Rex's grinning mussel. "Heh, laugh all you want but you're stuck in this too."

Rex whined in confusion, titling his head to the side.

*** Tanabata Festival- 6:50 ***

There Soma stood, waiting for Nami outside the festival grounds near the stairs. The festival was being held in a surviving local Temple out in the Outer Ghettos. The lamps were beginning to light as the sun hit twilight and festive music played behind him. Rex sat beside him as he waited for Nami to show up.

The laughing of people enjoying themselves made him feel conscious of himself. He always felt that he was too exposed in his yukata and geta sandals. The juban (cotton undergarment) didn't help him much. He always felt naked without his hood covering his head. In his mind Soma felt that the obi was tied too loose. He never like wearing these traditional clothes, even if the color matched his trademark coat. He didn't like showing people this much of him, the last thing he wanted was for people to notice his eyes.

If Nami didn't show up by ten minutes pass seven he was bailing. He was only doing this for her, anyone else asked him to go he would've told them to go to hell. But it was an honest request from Nami so he had to go, even if hell had to freeze over.

"Soma, sorry we're late. I had to work on out the bow in my obi. It's pretty hard when you do it yourself." Called out Nami as she came up the stairs. Shika beat her up to the top, stopping at her brother's side.

When Nami finally made it to the top she took Soma's breath away. She was beautiful in her white yukata with a winter cherry tree with blue highlighted snow and random snow petals falling around as a design. Her obi was a light blue a held onto her blue fan with a white lily behind her back. Her juban barely peeked out of her yukata and she wore tabi socks along with her geta sandals.

"I hope I didn't keeping you waiting long, Soma." The sun shining behind her back made her hair glow, it was celestial.

"It was worth it." Soma grinned. "You look beautiful."

"T-thanks." The white she was wearing brought out her blushing even more. "Shall we go?"

"As you wish." Soma said, holding an arm out for her. Gladly taking it, they made their way into the festival grounds along with Shika and Rex.

"Ooh, it's so lovely. They must have work so hard putting all the lamps up."

"Somebody had to do it."

"Oh, that looks like fun." Nami said pointing to one of the game stands with fish. "Come on let's try it."

Sighing as Nami broke free from his grip, Soma followed behind with the pups loyally not too far behind. Pulling out her kinchaku (carrying bag) from her obi and paid for two nets. Handing one to a mumbling Soma, she began trying to catch a gold fish. Being to rough with the net, Soma began to get frustrated when the fish kept barely evading him.

"Dammit, slippery little bastards."

"You'll never catch them that way." Nami said, grabbing his hand to guide him. Soma blushed as she pressed herself to his side. "You have to be patient. Wait for the fish to come to you."

Gently placing the net into the water, they waited there until the fish slowly kept coming back to the nets general area. When one of the fish got close enough, Soma went for it with Nami's guiding hand still holding on. He caught the fish, but the net broke in the end.

"Hrmm." Soma mumbled, getting grumpy.

"Well at least you still got one." Nami then went to try and catch one with her own, but the fish broke out of hers as well. Splashing her as it dived back into the water, making her giggle as she shied away. "Ah, that's cold."

"Heh, the Frost Lily, shying away from cold water?" Soma teased as he used his yukata sleeve to wipe away the droplets on her cheek. She blushed at the gentle gesture.

"Let's go see the other stands." Nami said, grabbing his hand to drag him to the next attraction.

"Whoa, Soma in broad daylight without his hood on. I thought I'd never see the sight." Kota said, approaching them from one of the souvenir stands along with Alisa. His yukata was a ocean blue and was loosely tied, exposing a good chunk of his chest.

"What are you doing here, Kota?" Soma growled at him. Slightly embarrassed at being caught at the festival.

"Oh you know, just on a date with Alisa. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to show her Japanese traditions while having a good time." Kota answered, before leaning in an elbowing Soma on the side. "But I didn't expect to see you here. I though fest weren't you're style?"

"Where I go or what I do is none of your business, Kota." Soma shot back.

"Well yeah, but I didn't expect you to be the romantic type. Or to give in so easily." Kota poked at him, trying to push his buttons. "She's got you in her grips, huh?"

"Shut up, Kota." Soma growled. "Worry about your date instead of mine."

"Ooh, so you do consider this a date. Smooth choice of location, Tiger."

"Why you!" But before Soma could go on, Nami cut in as she noticed Alisa yukata.

"Kota how could you? Why would you let Alisa get a yukata a size too small for her?" Nami accused as she observed Alisa kimono. It was red with blue sparrows taking flight as a design. But the yukata was too small as it exposed most of her chest with little cover from the juban.

"It's not my fault she lied about her measurements." Kota waved it off with shrugging shoulders.

"I didn't lie! There must have been a mistake in the customizing!" Alisa protested, covering her chest with her hands as she blushed uncontrollable.

"I don't see what the problem is, you have a great body. Why not show it off." Kota said nonchalantly to Alisa. The others stared at him in disbelief at his boldness, you could here a crow cawing in the background.

"Behold the gaze of a pervert." Soma said to Nami. "May my eyes be damned by the sight."

"Kota, you pervert!" Alisa yelled, blushing madly as she walked off in embarrassment.

"W-wha? What did I say? It's the truth!" Kota shouted as he ran after Alisa. "Come on, Alisa?!"

They watched as the couple disappeared into crowd. That's when Nami spotted a game stand with stuffed animal prizes.

"Ooh, that would make a great toy for Shika." She said, admiring the stuff cows.

"Try your luck with A-Ring-on-a-Bottle ma'am?" Asked the Stand owner. "Get a prize depending on the amount of rings to get on a bottle."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Handing the man some money, he gave her three rings. She threw the first one, and it bounced off the bottle. Trying again she threw the second ring, but it went in between the bottles. A little disappointed with her performance tonight, she stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on throwing the last ring. With her throw, Nami got the last ring around a bottle. But in the end it didn't get her the plushie cow, with only one ring she was able to get a paper wind flag. "Aww, I don't know what happened. I'm usually better with my aim then this."

"Okay, my turn." Soma said, reaching into his yukata for his wallet and paying the man. With out breaking a sweat he swiftly threw all three rings and miraculously getting all of them around the bottle. Admiring his work, Soma grinned. "Heh, I win."

"Well done, sir." The man said, allowing Soma to claim his prize. Grabbing one of the stuff cows, he handed it to Nami.

"Here."

"Thank you, Soma." She said, giving him a little squeeze in appreciation. Bending down to her knees, she handed to toy to Shika. Who gladly took the toy into her mouth with a wagging tail. "Shika says thank you too."

"My, and who said Soma doesn't know how to treat a girl?" Commented Dr. Sakaki, coming there way from their left. He was wearing a indigo yukata with geta sandals and tabi socks. He was holding Shio's hand as she held onto a giant teddy bear, which Dr. Sakaki most likely won for her. Her yukata was a light green with autumn Japanese maples leaves.

"Doc." Nami greeted. "Taking Shio out to play I see. That's very sweet of you."

"I thought this was a great way for her to interact with people while having fun."

"Doc, let's go. I want to see the bright thingies." Shio asked, pulling at the Doc's sleeve.

"Haha, alright Shio. But we still have time before the fireworks. Why not look around a little more?"

"Okay!"

"Have fun with you're date, you guys." Dr. Sakaki said as he and walked off with Shio close by his side.

"We're bumping into everyone tonight." Soma commented. "I'm not surprised if we bump into Lindow and Sakuya next."

"If we do we do, let's just have some fun tonight."

"Hmph." Soma grunted as he reluctantly gave in to Nami's request.

They went from stand to stand, whether it was to try out food or to give a try at minor games. Soma was able to win Rex a red stuffed dragon at one game stand, the pup proudly showed it off to his sister. While Nami bought them snacks then they past the other stands. Finally giving their feet a rest, they stopped at a tea shop and ordered a hot cup a tea and a plate of dangos. Handing some to the pups along with bowl of water.

"Mmm, these are really good." Nami said with delight as she ate another dango stick. "Don't you agree Soma?"

"Hm, they're alright. But I like yours better." Soma said, taking a sip of his tea as she blushed.

"Y-you ate them?"

"Yes... they were delicious. The perfect level of sweetness."

"I didn't think you would eat them." Nami said, looking down into her cup of tea.

"You made them, of course I would eat them. I still have the bento box too."

"You're... you're really sweet sometimes Soma."

"Sometimes?" Soma teased at her with a raised eyebrow.

"But not all the time." She giggled, earning a grin from Soma. "It's getting late, let's make our wish before the river gets too crowded."

"Alright..." Soma said getting up to follow her. She went to the nearest stand and purchased a piece of bamboo with two tags of paper and a pencil. She quickly write down her wish and attached the paper to the bamboo.

"Here Soma, write your wish." She said handing him his piece of paper and the pencil.

"Hmph, fine." Soma said, leaning on the stand to write down his wish.

"Whoa, so you actually got Soma to go to the Tanabata festival. Good for you, Nami." Lindow cheered, coming up to their stand with Sakuya by his side. He wore an indigo yukata while Sakuya wore a black one with green leaves designs and a matching green obi. Unlike Alisa, her's was a perfect fit, exposing none of her chest.

"You're hear too, can't we have a moment away from you guys?"

"Aw, what's the matter Soma? We interrupting you from something?" Lindow teased.

"Damn you, shut up."

"Now, now, Soma. We don't mean to disturb your date. We just thought we say hello since we saw you." Sakuya said, breaking up the trouble before it started.

"Did you guys make your wishes yet?" Nami asked.

"No, not yet. We're waiting until the time gets closer to the firework launching." Sakuya answered.

"Well you better hurry, before the lines pick up."

"That's what I've been saying." Lindow seconded to Nami's suggestion. "Let's get our bamboo before the crowds start coming."

"In a moment." Sakuya replied. "I'm thirsty, lets get some tea."

"Ah fine, stubborn woman." Lindow resigned as Sakuya dragged him away. "See you around guys. Keep away from her obi, Soma."

"Shut the hell up, Lindow." Soma growled at his last teasing. Blushing at Lindow's implication.

"Never mind him, Soma. Let's go stake out spot by the river, I've had my fun."

"Yeah." Soma agreed as they headed further down the streets.

As they went further, the streets got quieter. Most of the other people where still at the stands since the fireworks wouldn't be starting soon. Finding their spot by the river, they sat on a giant boulder. Shika and Rex rested along side the boulder. Before getting on the boulder Nami set the bamboo piece with their papers afloat down the river while Soma watched.

"There, the ceremony is complete." Nami cheered before sitting beside Soma on the boulder. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Hmph, it was tolerable."

"That sounds like an okay to me." Nami said, giving his chest a little poke. "You know? I wished that we all would have a good year this year."

"What, with good rain for the crops? I'm surprise you didn't wish for joy to all and world peace?" Soma playfully mocked.

"That would be foolish. The only person who can control the joy of the people are the people themselves. Wishing about it would make no difference if they don't help themselves. And as corrupted beings, world peace is impossible. So I wished for something that isn't too much to ask for." Nami honestly answered before turning her head to look at him. "So what did you wish for?"

"That your wish would come true."

"!" She gasped at his answer before composing herself. "That's not how it works. You gotta wish for something for yourself."

"It is for myself." Soma said, finally turning his head to look at her as well. "Ensuring your happiness guarantees my own."

"You're a strange one sometimes, Soma. Isn't there anything else you could possibly want?"

"Something... that I want?" Soma said gently tracing his fingers along her cheek. "Maybe."

"Soma..." Slowly decreasing the space between them, they both moved in for a kiss. Pausing a centimeter away from her lips, Soma looked into her eyes to see if she really wanted this. Making the first move, Nami closed the distance between them. It felt like fire and ice joining together in a mix of sensations without one harming the other. The kiss was kept chastised but it still held fire in it that set Nami's cheeks burning. Finally breaking apart for air, they both looked into each others eyes as they caught their breath.

"So, was that bitter as well?" Soma asked, remembering her first experience with a kiss from him.

"No, it was really sweet. I could almost taste the dangos you ate on your lips."

"Great, so you're saying I should brush my teeth?"

"No, I'm saying that it was delicious." Nami corrected. Holding her arms out to him, she beckoned him to her. "Can I have another?"

Not wasting another second he leaped into her arms, wrapping his arms around her back as he rolled on top of her. The kiss was a little less restrained as he took a gentle bite at her lower lip. Oddly enough, she enjoyed the feeling. It caused her to moan, allowing entrance into her cavern as he growled in approval. His tongue explored the lands of her mouth with vigor and unchallenged authority as her tongue tried to keep up with his.

They wrestled for dominance for awhile, but he eventually emerged the victor. Making her give in to his demanding tongue, not that she minded though. She loved the feeling, she couldn't get enough of it. Trying to deepen the kiss she dug her finger into his platinum locks, pushing him closer. Groaning in pleasure, he ran his hands up and down her back getting out of her light moans. Her eyes nearly rolled back in pleasure as his magical tongue placed her in a spell.

But oxygen called as they broke apart. She whine in protest as his lips left her. Grinning Soma moved to her neck and started exploring there with his lips. But before he could go any further, the loud boom of fireworks shooting into the sky interrupted them.

"Oh, it's starting. Soma you're missing it." Nami gasped at him as he continued to kiss her neck. He lightly pushed down her yukata to expose more of her neck.

"You watch, I've got the perfect show right here." He said. Trailing his tongue along her neck, he caused her to snuffle a moan. "Don't silence it, let it out. I want to hear it."

"Soma, not here. We'll get caught." Nami protested as he started to nibble at her neck and pressed down further onto her. "Not so fast Soma, I'm not ready to go too far."

"(Sigh) I'll wait." Soma said, rolling off her as he caught his breath. He looked at her with lust filled eyes that made her heart accelerate. "I'll wait as long as it takes until you are." Then he turned to look up at the show in the sky. "Until then let's enjoy the fire works."

Still looking up to the sky, Soma reached an arm out to Nami. Inviting her to his side. Accepting his invitation, Nami crawled over to him and cuddle to his side as she looked up to the sky as well.

"Yes, let's" She agreed. Laying her hands in his chest while his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The fireworks sparkled in their eyes as the cool breezed calmed their excitement.

*** Author's Notes ***

The next chapters will have outfits from the game. I just really like the holiday, that I had to add the traditional outfits. Forgive my artist interpretation so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Personally I hate summer time, it's too hot and over crowded. I literally hibernate inside my house until autumn comes around. When everybody asks 'where's my summer tan?' I tell them 'What tan? Summer's over?'

Warning- lemon starts now... or should I say lime?

Vacation Round 1 - July 25

"If we're going out for fun, I want it to be somewhere cool! I really hate it when it's hot..." Alisa demanded as the First unit made their vacation plans. "The Russia branch used to be very cold terrain a long time ago. It's a lot better than suffering the heat."

"Come on guys, we gotta plan a place to go. I mean, it's full of Aragami out there so we'll just go have some fun after a mission or something." Kota then turned the others to asked their opinion. "So, beach or mountains. Which do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the Beach!" Nami answered with a raised hand.

"Right?! I want to go to the beach too! The shimmering sweat! The bounce in everyone's hearts and stuff!"

"Stuff?!" They all said looking at Kota questionably. Alisa and Sakuya looking accusingly while the others look in suspension. But Kota covered it by continuing his rant.

"I mean, I so want to enjoy an endless summer while having to fear the shadows of a Gboro-Gboro!"

"Fine, let's go to the mountains. I can't stand being in the heat anyway." Alisa replied.

"Right?! I want to go to the mountains too! With a barbeque on the river! The campfires crackling high! I so want to enjoy a sleepless night together while being on the lookout for Kongou!" Kota countered.

"I'm beginning to think that you don't want to go on this vacation at all." Soma commented.

"Look, why don't we do both." Nami suggested.

"Beg your pardon?" Alisa asked what the others were thinking.

"If we go to one now, we can go to the other later. That way everyone can get what they want."

"Ah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sakuya said, then she turned to Lindow. "Lindow, are you in?"

"Nay, I'm out. I've been out there for quite a while. To be honest, I'd rather sleep in the Den..."

"Aw, it won't be the same without you." Sakuya pouted. "I think I'll sit this one out too. You guys go and have fun."

"Alright, suit yourselves." Kota said before addressing the other four willing members. "Forget those two, we can make this into a double date."

"Honestly." Alisa said, crossing her arms and turning her head away from Kota in embarrassment.

"So where do you want to go first?" Soma asked ignoring Kota's suggestion.

"Guys, we got Gboro activity near the Outer Wall in Sector 3." Hibari called out to them. "There heading in from the coast."

"... Looks like were going to the beach." Nami comment. "Everyone suit up."

*** Sector 3: Coast Area - 12:00PM ***

All of them were wearing their regular clothes, with the exception of Nami. However, each of them had an distinct item was different from what they normally would bring to the missions.

"Kota, why are you carrying a beach ball?" Soma asked.

"Why are you carrying giant umbrellas?" Kota countered.

"Because we'll need them after the mission if we're going to stay awhile."

"Yeah, well we're not going to be sitting on the beach all day, we're going to need something to have fun with in the water."

"You brought you're bathing suit?" Soma questioned.

"You didn't?" Alisa asked, carrying the cooler full of snacks. "We're all wearing bathing suits under our clothes."

"I thought we were just camping by the beach side."

"I figured this would happen." Nami said coming to his side. She carried the towels and the sunscreen, digging through the towels she pulled out a pair of Tsunami trunks. "Here, I bought these for you just in case. Maybe you can change behind a rock or something later."

"Aw, what a dependable girlfriend." Kota teased, earning a giggle from Alisa.

"Shut up, Kota." Soma growled, yanking the shorts from Nami and shoving them in his pocket before turning to her. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled at him. "Hey, maybe we can set up before the Gboros get here."

"What are you wearing Nami?" Soma questioned, giving her a look through from head to toe. He liked what he saw, but still... "Isn't that dress too short?"

"Yeah, but it does it's job. I'm only wearing it to cover my bathing suit." Now that peeked his interest. If all she was wearing was a Foxy Snazz Top dress and white high heeled sandals, he wonder what bathing suit she was hiding under it.

Putting down their supplies, Nami set up the towels while Soma put up the Umbrellas. Alisa and Kota put the cooler and beach ball by one of the umbrellas. Just as they got done setting up, the Gboros surfaced to the shore.

"Alright! Let's get still job done so we can have fun at the beach!" Kota said firing at the Gboros.

"And Golden Gboros too!" Alisa commented. "This must be our lucky day!"

And so the two couples rained down on the Golden Gboros like the pride of God Eaters they were. While Kota and Alisa rained down bullets like a gun couple, Soma and Nami slashed and smashed the Golden Gboros. Occasionally, Nami would get a jumping boost from leaping on a rock, which gave Soma a teasing view of the bathing suit underneath her dress. While rubbernecking, Soma got caught in one of the Gboros poison shots which temporarily weakened his defenses.

"Focus, Soma! We're almost done!" Nami called out, shooting him a Recovery bullet in mid-air.

"Easy for you to say." Soma shot back at her before going after the last two Golden Gboros. "Rotten piece of meat!"

Soma took a big bite out of one of the Gboros, which finished it off.

"Looking good, Soma!" Nami praised him as she finished off the last Gboro with an upper ward cut. "Alright, that's it for today."

"Man is that it?" Soma said, disappointed that the mission was over exaggerated.

"Alright, let's go swimming!" Kota cheered tossing off his shirt and pants to reveal his Daystar trunks and made a run for the water.

"Wait, Kota! You forgot to put on some sunscreen!" Alisa called out to him to no avail. Sighing in defeat, she began to shake her head in shame. "Honestly, he's such a child sometimes."

"Well with all the work done I guess we've all earned the time to play." Nami said to Alisa, patting her back in comfort.

"I guess you're right." Alisa said. Removing her clothes to reveal her blue and white striped bikini, and started to put sunscreen on her skin. Nami followed suit, removing her dress to reveal her white Pearl bikini and kicking off her sandals. Soma began to break into a sweat from the sight.

"I'll get your back if you get mine." Offered Nami, grabbing the sunscreen. Alisa turned and laid down on the her towel with her back exposed, accepting Nami's offer. Before getting started , Nami turned to Soma. "Aren't you going to change?"

"Tst, fine." Soma said, stomping over to change behind a rock.

"Aw, he's so cute at times." Nami commented as she rubbed the lotion on Alisa's back.

"Really? That seemed kinda bratty to me." Alisa retorted.

"Exactly, it's like a five year throwing a tantrum. Thinking he's causing damage when he's just blowing steam while he puffs out his chest and pouts. How adorable is that?"

"Eh, I think our opinion of what's cute differs to two different wavelengths." Alisa commented as Nami finished up on her back.

"To each his own." Nami quoted, turning around as Alisa got up to do her back.

"But I must ask, is Soma a good boyfriend? I failed to see him do anything romantic or love-dovey towards you since you two started dating."

"Oh he's just really shy. He's actually quite affectionate once you get him alone."

"I'll take you're word for it." Alisa said, giving Nami a pat on her back as she got back on her feet. "All done, I'm going to make sure Kota doesn't accidentally drown."

"I'll catch up with you guys once Soma comes out." Nami waved at Alisa as she went. Just as she said that Soma walked out in nothing but Tsunami trunks and his blue coat with the hood still up.

"You look great, Soma. But you can't go in the water with that coat." Nami commented as he sat beside her. She continued to rub sunscreen on the skin she didn't lotion.

"What is it with you and making me take off my hood, woman?" Soma grumbled while blushing as he watched her hands explored her skin with lotion.

"Because I want to see that handsome face. Is that a crime?" She giggled at him. "Now take it off, before you overheat yourself."

"Ugh..." He groaned as he took off his coat.

"Whoa... you have a great body." She said admiring his abs. Unlike Kota he had a more physic body. Months of holding a rifle God Arc built up Kota's arm muscle, but years of swing a heavy buster blade God Arc built up his muscles and made his abs more apparent. "But you gotta take care of it."

She picked up the sunscreen lotion and held it out to him.

"Hmph, I don't need sunscreen."

"The sun doesn't discriminate, Soma. Everybody burns." Nami lectured as her nurturing nature kicked it. "Now put on the lotion."

"No way."

"Come on, I'll even help you get your back."

"Tempting, but no."

"Soma, are we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Nami said, getting into more of a pouncing stance.

"You don't have the guts." Soma said, slanting his eyes. She wouldn't dare try anything, she was too under dressed to get into any rough housing and was still slippery from the lotion.

"Don't try me, big boy." Nami said, her eyes slanting along with his. She wasn't angry, but she was persistent. By the end of it all Soma was going to put on the lotion.

"By all means 'try.'" Soma said, tempting fate.

Nami tackled him in a second. He was caught off guard that she really did it, giving her a moment to take the opportunity to gain the upper hand. Straddling him she held his hands down as he stared up at her in shock and primal excitement.

"Now you're going to put on this lotion or so help me I'll do it for you. So what's it going to be tough guy?" She said with a cocky grin, basking in her victory.

"Alright, I'll put on the damn lotion! Now would you please get off of me?!" Soma growled at her with clouding eyes.

"No can do, I finally submitted the great Soma." She said grinning down to him. "I got to soak in this victory for as long as I can. Now flip around so I can sunscreen my back."

Having enough, Soma used his body strength to turn the tides. Taking back the power, he held down her hands as he straddled her.

"Wha?! No fair, cheating!" She accused as she struggled in his grip. He simply leaned down on her and grinned in her face.

"All's fair in love and war." Then he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Your victory is short lived."

"Ah! Well in that case..." She broke free from his grip through the weak point in his thumbs. Freed from his grasp, she grabbed his shoulders and quickly slid from under him. Once she was out, she shoved his shoulders down into the ground and then placed her body weight on him to keep him down. Leaning down she whispered from behind his ear.

"And then it comes back again." She straightened up, sliding down his body to expose his back. Putting lotion in her hands she got ready to sunscreen him. "Now take your defeat, and let me lotion your back."

"Ugh," Soma groaned in annoyance as he complied. Slightly stiffening as he felt her hands roam around his back. A foreign salve being spread around his backside. He could feel the the pressure and heat from her body as she straddled his lower back. He held back a growl of pleasure as she slightly slid on his body when she moved with her traveling hands. The honey eyed woman was torture, and yet he loved every second of it.

"All right, done." Nami said, getting off his back. "You can take care of the rest, right?"

"Tst, Stubborn Woman." He grunted, swiping the lotion from her had.

"Right back at you, Grumpy-pants." She said, hugging her legs to her chest as she made sure he rubbed lotion all on the exposed skin.

"Gorgeous brat," Soma grinned. Putting down the lotion, he got up. Placing his hands in his trunks pockets. "Okay I'm lotioned, do you want to go in the water or what?"

"Yeah." Soma held out his hand to help her to her feet and walked with her toward the water.

Kota and Alisa where playing with the Beach Ball in the water, resisting the tide as it lightly smacked them.

"Hey guys, what took you so long? You up for a couples game of volley ball?" Kota offered. "Gun couple vs Blade couple, which ever team drops the ball the most loses."

"Hmph, bring it on Kota. I'll take you out as many times as it takes." Soma said, allowing his competitive side to take over. He turned his eyes to look at Nami. "Back me up."

"Hai!" Nami said, coming to her boyfriend's aid.

"Sorry, Nami. But we're taking you down." Alisa said, serving the ball over to Soma's and Nami's designated side of the ocean.

"Give it your best shot!" Nami said spiking the ball back over to Alisa and Kota.

*** Beach: 6:30PM ***

The sun was low in the sky, and the beach sand had cooled down. The cooler laid open with melting ice as cans of opened juice where spread around the towels. Alisa and Kota were resting on their towels, sleeping off the wounds of defeat. They had put up a good match, but in the end the Blade couple won.

Kota was now sporting a light tan since he didn't put on sunscreen. His skin burned but not enough to do any serious damage. Alisa had already reprimanded him for being so negligent, but she still rubbed sunscreen lotion on him in the end. They had already eaten the watermelon ration they bought before leaving. Kota wanted to smash it with a log while blindfolded, but the others said no against it. Soma ended up cutting it with a Butterfly Knife. They even had ice-cream bars while they watched the ocean, as the waves danced to the shore, until Kota and Alisa fell asleep.

Finishing off the rest of her ice-cream bar, Nami put the ice-cream stick in the designated trash bag and got back on her feet. Soma's eyes shot to her as he sensed her movement.

"I don't know about you." She said while stretching. "But I'm going in for another swim. You in?"

"Hn," Soma replied while getting up to follow her. Nami ran into the ocean as Soma walked after her. She splashed around in the water, creating sparkles of droplets as the sunlight reflected on the water. Her elegant bun had long since fallen out and her braid was loosely tied from ware. Her long hair blew around as she danced in the water. When Soma finally reached her, she began to splash him. Not one to take that without a fight, he began to splash her back. "Oh, you're going to get it."

"Are you kidding? I've had water fountains splash me better than you are." She said firing back.

"Oh that's it." Soma grabbed her and dunk into the ocean along with him. The ocean water took her braid out, making her hair sway in the water like sea weeds. Soma watched as her hair floated in front of him, the reflecting sunlight danced on her starlight strands. Pulling her back up, she turned her face away from Soma and began to cough. Soma held her as they floated in the water.

"Whoo, that was fun. Ugh, but some of the ocean water got into my mouth."

"Sorry." Soma apologized, giving her an extra squeeze.

"Mondainai..." She assured to him, covering her mouth as she looked back up at Soma. A spark flew between them as their eyes met. Her hair draped down her back and her shoulder as the water weighed it down. Soma gently brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Kirei, I never noticed it before."

"What?" He gasped as her hand cupped his cheek.

"You're eyes... they're beautiful."

"..." Soma caressed her hand in his own.

"Soma?"

"Damn you and that beautiful heart of yours." Soma growled as his eyes burned into her.

"?!" She didn't even have time to gasp as he pulled her in for an open-mouth kiss. He dug his finger into her hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Finally relaxing into the kiss, Nami wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He grunted as he broke the kiss, biting her lip as they broke apart. She moaned as his pleasant teeth left her lip, pouting as they broke contact. He swam them to shallow water, and lifted her up to carry her. But it wasn't a gentleman's carry, he did it by gripping her ass. "S-Soma, what are you doing?!"

"I can't take it anymore." Soma growled in a way that made Nami shiver with anticipation. "I need you, now."

He carried her to one of the rocks by the shore side, the waves gently crashing on his backs as he leaned Nami on the rocks. Steadying her by wrapping her legs around his waist, he removed one of his hands from her ass to slid it up her back and into her hair. Then he kissed her with a vigor that made her head crash back into the rock behind her. Her eyes widen as she felt a bulge where her legs wrapped around Soma, touching her sensitive area. She loved the feeling but it also terrified her.

"W-wait Soma, (huff) n-not so fast." Nami said breathless as their lips finally broke apart. As Nami caught her breath, Soma moved to nibble on her ear. She gasped when she felt his tongue on her ear.

"I know... I won't go too far, just let me have this." He got a moan from her as he caressed her breast from her bikini top. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"(Moan) You... may be shy around others. But when you're alone you're such a bad little boy." She moaned louder as his hand gave her right breast a squeeze as the other made its way behind her back.

"Bad little boy? I may be bad but I'm not little." He said, grunting as he grinded himself into her to prove the point.

"Ah!" She cried out as the friction between them created a tight feeling pleasure within her. While she was distracted he unhooked her bikini top. "AH!"

That time she cried out in shyness, as she felt the breeze smack her newly exposed skin. She lifted her arms from Soma's shoulders to cover herself. But Soma hands caught hers and stopped them from covering the bouncing gifts, while still holding on to her bikini top.

"You don't have to hide from me, you have a great body."

"Not as good as Sakuya's or Alisa's." Nami commented, blushing as she turned away in embarrassment. But cried out in pleasure as both of Soma's hands gripped her breasts and gave them squeezes.

"They're perfect for me." He said into her ear, making her shiver in pleasure as his warm breath tickled her ear. Soma began groping around them and playing with her nipples. "I can't even get my hands around them."

"Ah!" Her nipples began to perk from the attention he was giving them. While his hand work their magic his lips worked their way down her neck. "Ahh... Soma..."

He bite into her shoulder and squeezed her breast tighter as she moaned out his name. His eyes clouded in ecstasy and he growled in approval at the words that left her tongue. He wanted her to do it again. Working his way down her shoulder, leaving a kiss trail along the way.

"Ah! Soma..." she whimpered out again in pleasure as his lips came closer and closer to her breast. Finally making his way to her breast, he took her nipple into his mouth. Not leaving her other bosom neglected, he caressed it with his hand and played with the nipple. Sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerve, he began to drive her crazy as he lightly nibbled on it with his teeth. "Oh God! Soma!"

Releasing her with a pop, he looked up at her with a grin as he noticed how flushed and flustered she was.

"I thought you didn't like using the Lord's name in vain?" Soma mocked. Causing her to snarl at him.

"Don't you dare stop now, Soma." She said, digging her hands into his hair to try and pull him back into her valley. "Please..."

"Hmph." Soma grunted, as he return back to his actions. Whining in pleasure, Nami thrust forward to get more of her tit into his warm cavern. Groaning in approval, Soma wrapped his free hand around her back to push her closer as he started to grind into her.

"Ah. Yes! Soma!" She wailed as she felt a pressure building up inside her center. "More, more! Please!"

Releasing himself from her breast, he move to the other. Leaving the cool air to tickle the wet sensitive nerve. Her shouts were drowned by the waves as she let herself loose.

"Soma! I feel something... I... uh... OH!" She cried out as she began to grind into him to try and get the pressure inside her to reach its peak. Soma increased the force of his grinding as he picked up the pace. "I'm going to explode!"

Soma bit her nibble as he gave her one final thrush that crashed her into the rock behind her as they both saw white spots in ecstasy.

"(Gasp)." Was all that could escape Nami's mouth as she came down from her high. She felt limp as the strength left her body. Soma held her up as he slid them back into the water. He held her as they both gathered themselves again and the ocean cleaned off their sweat and release. "Did (huff)... did we just dry hump?"

"Yeah... we did."

"That was amazing..." Nami rested her head on Soma's chest as he handed Nami back her bikini top.

"Yeah... but it gets better when you're ready."

"So did you... did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I had a good time." Soma said then grinned at her. "If this is what's going to happen when we go out, I actually might stop fighting you when you try to get me to go places."

"Don't get your hopes up, Soma." Nami said, trying not to get his hopes up with any promises. "That's not a guarantee."


	4. Chapter 4

Some people feel the rain. Others just get wet.

- Bob Marley

A Day in the Rain - August 18

"So, how did your time in the beach go?" Ren asked sitting in Nami's room again, drinking a First Love Juice on the couch. Shio sat beside him, kicking her feet around as she dined on Aragami parts from Nami's storage supply that she put in a bowl for her. Nami at the moment was only in Urban Tank Top and Militar Sweats as she looked for a change of clothes.

"It was good." Nami said trying to hide her blush as she look through her dresser.

"Nami, you're turning red again. Is everything okay?" Shio asked between chewing.

"Everything thing's fine, we're all fine." Nami said in a panic as her search through her dresser became more frantic.

"Are you sure? Sounds to me like something happened at the beach." Ren teased, raising an eyebrow as he leaned toward Nami's direction. He grinned wider when he saw the flustered look on Nami's face. "Did something happen between you and Soma?"

"Wha? No. No, no, no, no. Nothing happen. We just had a good time at the beach." Nami then thought of something that had been bugging her and would work as a great change of topic. "Hey, how come you guys didn't want to come along?"

"I don't do bathing suits." Ren simply answered.

"Sea water taste yucky." Shio stated, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "And it feels funny on my skin."

"Maybe the beach isn't for you." Nami said as she rubbed her chin in thought. "Perhaps you guys would like it better when we go on that camping trip?"

"Out in the woods, camping by the fireside. Sounds like fun." Ren said. "Just make sure you bring lots of First Love Juice."

"Yay! We'll get to sleep under the stars!" Shio cheered.

"So you guys are coming to that. Great!" Then Nami finally found what she was looking for. "Hey! There it is!"

"What is that?" Ren asked as she pulled out the strange costume.

"My Dengeki PS outfit." Nami cheered as she showed it off. "I made it from the parts of that Quadriga New-Type, Poseidon. The yellow lining brings out my eyes."

"Uh... that's nice." Ren said with a little reluctance." But... isn't it a little bit... form fitting? It's almost like spandex."

"Wha? There's nothing wrong with it." Nami said in defense.

"Wrong with it?" Shio questioned.

"Exactly!" Nami said, pointing toward Shio. "Thanks for having my back Shio. Look, it covers everything! The only thing exposed in this is my head."

"Yeah, but it leaves little to the imagination with everything else." Ren mumbled and turned away from Nami, resting his head on his hand as his arm rested on the couch's arm.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Just as Ren said that, Soma walked into Nami's room.

"Hey, Nami, get up. We got a mis-"

"Hi Soma!" Shio said cheerfully, waving at Soma with her bowl in the other hand. Panicking Nami hid behind her dresser with a squeak, only exposing from her head to her shoulder. She was still a little shy after the beach incident about exposing so much skin to Soma around people.

"Ah, Soma! Get out of here!"

"What are you being so shy for? We've already seen enough of each other at the beach to be pass that phase." Soma teased with a lecherous grin.

"Ahh, so something did happen at the beach." Ren said looking back at Nami like a Cheshire cat.

"Nothing happen Ren, and shut up Soma!"

"Ren's in here?" Soma said, looking around the room.

"Yeah, he's hanging out with me!" Shio cheered.

"You can see him?" Soma questioned in disbelief.

"Of course! I can see you're God Arc's soul too, every bodies in fact!" Shio giggled as she took another Aragami part from her bowl. "We're going to go camping with you guys next time you go on vacation."

"Isn't that nice, Soma?" Nami cheered with excitement about their next vacation.

"Yeah, sounds like a blast."

"Good, now if all of you don't mind. Will you boys leave so I can change."

"Can I stay?"

"Yes you can stay, Shio." Then she pointed at the boys. "But you guys gotta go."

"Aw, I was looking forward to a show." Soma mocked with clouding eyes.

"Get out already!" Nami's yelling got Shika to rile up and came to her master's aid. Barking at Soma, she pushed him back to the door. While Ren willingly walked out the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. We've gotta mission in the Wailing Plains. I'm heading out now, meet the team there once you're done by an hour." Soma said as he was backed out of the door. "I thought we were cool, Shika?"

Shika whimper at him and cuddled up to his leg once he was out of the room as if to say sorry. Accepting her apology, Soma bent down to pet her head before she walked back into the room.

*** Wailing Plains ***

The rain was pouring down on the team, soaking the plains with its cool droplets. Alisa and Lindow waited along with Soma for Nami to finally show up. The rain was soothing to Soma, it reminded him of a special time. A time he was stranded alone with Nami in a rundown shed. He could practically smell her scent of lilies, the scent of burning wood, and heated Soy beans as the rain drizzled down.

"This is unprofessional, is she here yet?" Alisa asked, breaking the silence.

"Hey, it's early. Maybe she had a hard time waking up." Lindow said, trying to defend Nami.

"No, she was awake when I saw her, she was changing." Soma answered.

"Which only took me 20 minutes." Came the voice Nami from behind them. "Sorry for the wait. All the Choppers were gone so I had to walk here."

"Forgivable, since you made it by the designated time." Alisa said as they all turned to face her. "Cute outfit."

"Whoa, interesting look." Lindow commented. "But isn't it a little cold and wet to be wearing that?"

"It's naturally insulated." Nami said giving them a twirl to see the whole thing. "And it's perfect for seeing me in the dark since it's foggy."

"Yeah, and other things." Soma quietly mumbled with fogging eyes. He felt a tingling sensation as he admired how the suit stuck to her figure like second skin.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Soma said looking away from Nami as she asked him with those questioning eyes.

"Okay, let's go." Lindow said, interrupting Soma from his corrupting thought. "Nami's here, so let's get this mission done with."

"Alright, let's go!" Alisa cheered, jumping off the Starting Point along with Lindow. Leaving Soma and Nami alone on the Starting Point.

"Go." Soma said, making way for Nami to go first.

"Oh what a gentleman." Nami said, going ahead of him and jumping off the Starting Point.

"Oh I am far from being a gentleman." Soma said aloud as he admired Nami's backside figure as she jumped down. Her outfit gave him a good view of her ass, which was pleasing to the eyes. She was unconsciously trying to tempt him, and it was making him go mad. But two could play at that game, he'd get her back. He would get her back hard for this.

"Alright, Sekhmets! My kind of Aragami." Nami cheered as they ran along the Wailing Plains and encountered two Sekhmets. When it came to fire Aragami, Nami's ice always won. "Let's give it our best shot."

Using the Sekhmet Nami was attacking as a shield, Nami blocked the other Sekhmets attacks. She was breaking through the armor like butter. But the other Sekhmet flew and tackled her while she was going after the down one.

"Yah!" Nami cried out as she hit the floor. Getting up, she went to finish the one that was almost finished. "Come on."

The Sekhmet did a lot of damage with that attack, her defenses weren't exactly up at the moment. That's when the she noticed that others had taken some heavy damage along the way too.

"Everyone, gather around!" Nami called out as she dropped a Recovery Wall. They all ran into it, regaining their health.

"Nami, here!" "Here you go!" Alisa and Lindow said as they gave her Team bullets.

"Ooh!" As she experience the boost she finished off her Sekhmet and devoured the core she went after the other Sekhmet. But before she could do anything it charged at Soma, making him dizzy.

"Ugh, you jerk!" Soma hissed, holding onto his head as he waited for spinning to stop.

"Soma!" Nami cried out in concern as she knocked down the Sekhmet that was going in for a smack while he was dizzy. Grabbing his hand she gave him a Recovery Ball. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Soma said, looking into her eyes before getting back into the battle.

They went after the Sekhmet, taking out its armor. But before they could finish it off a Fallen Chi-You flew into play. Giving the Sekhmet a chance to run away and lick its wounds.

"Oh no you don't, Okubyomono." Nami said, running after it. "You guys are okay here, right?"

"We're fine, just finish it off." Alisa assured her as she fired at the Fallen Chi-You.

Running after the Sekmet she noticed that the other Fallen Chi-You was running away too. However, not seeing her it continued to run further than the Sekhmet ran. Closing in on the Sekmet, Nami knocked it down to its knees and went to finish it off. But the Fallen Chi-You the others were working on followed after her, interrupting her. The others may have been able to see her due to her outfit, but the Aragami could see her too.

"Sorry Nami, we got a runner." Lindow apologized, as they helped Nami finish off the Sekhmet.

"Removing obstacle!" Alisa shouted as the Sekhmet went down. Nami quickly went to extract the core before the Fallen Chi-You came after her.

"Let's keep pushing!" Nami said, yanking out her God Arc from the Sekhmet as she sliced at the Fallen Chi-You.

The others had been working on it so it went down easily before the other Fallen Chi-You caught sight of Nami's Dengeki PS outfit.

"Rotten piece of meat!" Soma growled at it. Taking a bite out of it with his God Arc; stopping the Fallen Chi-You from attacking Nami while she was distracted with extracting the dead Fallen Chi-You's core. Nami turned around when she heard the sound of its shriek, noticing what had just happened.

"Thanks..." Nami said to him with a smile and warm eyes. Soma's eyes slanted at her as the rain curled her bangs and drip down from her face. "?"

"Now's not the time." Soma said to her.

"What?"

"Get them, already!"

"Alright! Damn you're so confusing?" Nami said, going after the Fallen Chi-You.

Taking out its wing armor it went down faster, dying beside the other Fallen Chi-You. They all went to extract the core.

"Alright, Medic Check!" Nami said, examining everyone for injuries. "What? Just the guys?"

"Heh, I guess we were a little careless."

"No worries Lindow, yours are just minor scratches." She said, fixing him up with a recovery bullet before looking after Soma. "But Soma, you look terrible! Did you take a divine ball for someone or something?"

"I did, for you." Soma growled as he looked away from her with a blush.

"Aw, that's so sweet, thank you. But this is going to take more than a Recovery bullet." Nami said as she came at him with some Recovery Balls.

"We're heading back now." Lindow said as he and Alisa started to walk to the Starting Point. "Catch up when you guys are done."

"Kay, we won't be long." Nami called out to them as they faded into the fog. Getting back to Soma, she took care of all his wounds.

"There, you're all set." She said, giving him a smile. "Let's catch up with the others."

"Not yet." Soma said, grabbing her wrist as she was about to walk off.

"?" She turned her head around, tilting it in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"No, just getting even." He answered, thrusting his God Arc into the ground to stand upright.

"Wha?" Was all she could get out before he caught her by surprise by dragging her to the uplifted earth by the twister that acted like a wall. She dropped her God Arc in shock as she gently hit the wall. Soma sandwiched her front to the wall while he closed in from the back, blocking her escape with his arms. She turned her head to look at him from behind, blushing in embarrassment as her hands were pressed between the wall and her chest. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting back for all the cock teasing." Soma said back to her with clouded eyes. He grinned as her blush got wider.

"What cock teasing?! I didn't do anything!"

"You did, without even trying." Soma said, caressing her cheek before lifting her chin.

"!" He closed in for the kill, locking his lips with Nami's as he pressed closer to her. As she moaned from the friction, he stuck his tongue into her warm cavern. Exploring her mouth without resistance as she relaxed into the kiss. She began to melt into the kiss as his tongue worked circles around her and he looked down at her with those spring blue eyes. She could feel those slit irises looking into her soul, lighting the fire inside her. Soma grinned as she began to try and lean back into him. Cutting off abruptly, he backed away from her. Placing his hands back into his pants pocket as she looked back at him in confusion, out of breath. "Wha? Why'd you stop?"

"Hmph, that should do the trick." He went to pull out his God Arc from the ground and rested it on his shoulder.

"What? No. You have to finish what you started." She pleaded to him with shaky legs.

"Heh, now we're even." Soma grinned at her conceitedly, then he slowly started heading back to the others. "Don't wonder around here for long. Hurry up and catch up to the others."

Her legs turned into jello as she fell on her knees, catching herself with her hands as her body gently trembled beside her God Arc. She was hot and bothered with her chance of release walking away.

"Darn you, you son of a saint!"

"I don't think that counts as an insult, Sugar-lips." Soma said turning his head back to her, still grinning.

"It's not, I will not insult your parents for your own faults." She answered in an angry pout, reaching for her God Arc.

"Don't be upset." Soma said going back to her to pick her up princess style since her legs failed her and headed back to the Starting Point. "You had it coming with all your tempting."

"What tempting?! I didn't do anything!" She pouted in outrage. Crossing her arms under her chest, unconsciously emphasizing her tits as she held on to her God Arc.

"Oh you did do something." Soma said, looking down at her as the rain slid down her chest. "A lot of things..."

*** Author's Notes ***

Okubyomono - coward


	5. Chapter 5

Camping brings us back to nature and our primal roots. Makes you wonder if our ancestors had any problems with accidentally wiping their butts with poison ivy too.

Vacation Round 2 - September 7

"Ahh, smell that fresh air." Ren said, taking a deep breath as they walked along the path up the mountain. Shika and Rex loyally following alongside the group.

"You know they ought ta bottle this scent so you can stray it around your house." Nami agreed with Ren. Not knowing who exactly she was talking to, Soma responded back.

"No, this is were the smell belongs." He said, touching a tree. "Free out here, away from the trapped scent of the Den."

"Ah, someone's going back to his roots." Kota teased at Soma as they walked on, each of them carrying their own heavy backpack. It was kinda weird seeing Ren carry his own when all the others could see was a floating backpack. "I know you feel emotional right now for being in nature, but you're going to have to wait until we reach the camp site."

"Shut up, Kota." Soma said in annoyance. "You'll sound less stupid then."

"Hey!"

"Now, now boys. This is a vacation, don't fight." Nami intervene, stopping the fight before it started.

"I agree, can you two try to get along for this trip." Alisa said with a sigh.

"I'm ready to have some fun, okay?" Shio cheered at them.

"Hm mph, yeah." Nami said, patting her head. "Let's have a blast."

*** Later at the Camping Area ***

The sun was high in the sky as they all set up the camp. The girls worked on their tent as the guys worked on theirs. The guys could see Ren helping out as the sides of the tent were being tied down to the stakes. The girls were taking a little longer with theirs so the guys left to find some firewood while they finished up.

Once the girls were done, they set up a rock barrier for the fireside and put their camping items in their tent. The boys came back by the time the girls were pulling out the coolers full of food.

"You girls done yet?" Kota asked as he set his sticks by the fireside for later.

"Yeah." Alisa answered.

"Good, now we can go fishing." Kota cheered, pointing behind himself with his thumb. "There's a pond not too far from here."

*** By the pond ***

"Ugh, this is boring." Alisa whined as they all held their fishing rods, sitting on a giant boulder over the pond. "When will we come across a fish already?"

"You gotta be patient, woman." Kota said to her then looked back to the pond. "Fishing takes time and persistence. You've gotta wait until the fishes come to you."

"But this is taking so long." Alisa complained some more.

"Come on, Alisa. I'd hate to say this but you should be more like Soma. He hasn't caught a single fish and he isn't complaining. Look at him, if I didn't know any better I would confuse him for a rock."

"Watch it, Kota." Soma growled at him, only shifting his eyes to look at Kota.

"Ugh, there's got to be a better way for this."

"There is." Nami replied to Alisa. She was wearing a white Casual outfit as she dived into the pond. She stayed under for a while before she resurfaced with a fish in her hand. "Yeah!"

"Whoa, now that looks like fun!" Shio cheered as she dropped her fishing rod to cannon ball into the pond. "Wait for me!"

"Shio, stop! You'll get your clothes wet!" Alisa protested.

"Too late for that now." Nami said, tossing the fish into the cooler while Shio resurfaced. "Come on, Alisa. We'll just dry off by the fire."

"If you think I'm going to get into that dirty body of water you've got another thing-" She stopped mid-sentence as Kota dunked into the water.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Coming..." Alisa finished her sentence in shock.

"Haha, come on Alisa, Soma." Shio waved at them. "The waters great."

"You aren't seriously considering joining them in there are you?" Alisa said to Soma in disbelief as Soma took off his coat.

"When in Rome." All Soma said as he jumped into the pond. Not wanting to be left out, Alisa reluctantly gave in.

"Honestly, you guys can be such children." She said, diving into the water.

*** Back at the Campsite ***

The fireside was lit as the fishes cooked on sticks by the fire. They all sat around the fire on logs that acted as benches. Slowly they began to dry off as the sun was setting on the horizon. The orange in the sky was long gone as the pink and purple gave way to the dark blue that let the first starlight peek all munched on s'mores as they waited for dinner to cook.

"Wow, this is tasty!" Shio elated.

"Don't eat too many, you'll spoil your appetite." Nami lectured.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it just feels like we've done this before."

"Really? Funny, I don't remember saying this to you before." Nami said, scratching her head. "Oh well, pay it no mind."

"Ugh, now I'm all sticky. Come on girls, let's freshen up before dinner gets done cooking." Alisa said, getting up from her log.

"Can we go for a swim too?!" Shio asked, excited about going into the water again.

"Alright, but no clothes. It's late so I don't want you catching a cold." Then Alisa pointed an accusing finger at the guys. "And no peeking!"

"We won't." Kota said crossing an 'x' over his heart. "Scouts honor."

"Hmph, you better keep that." Alisa said down to Kota as Shio got up to walk beside her. "Come on Nami, let's go."

"Aw, but the fishie." Nami pouted.

"They'll be there when we get back, so come on." Nami sighed, but complied to Alisa's request.

The girls were barely gone five minutes before an evil grin came on to Kota's face. Getting up, Kota walked away from the campfire.

"And where do you think you're going?" Soma questioned, stopping Kota in his tracks.

"I'm just going to play a little prank on the girls." Kota turned his head to grin at Soma. "You can't have a Camping experience without at least one prank."

"And how exactly are you going to 'prank' them?"

"I'm gonna to snatch their clothes while their swimming."

"What?!" Soma sneered at Kota

"Relax, I'm going to leave their underwear. But I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"I would advise against this." Soma said, cooling down and looking back at the fire. "Just sit down and enjoy your fish."

"Or what? Are you going to stop me?" Kota challenged, but got nothing out of Soma.

"No. Like I said, just sit down and enjoy your fish."

"Heh, suit yourself. I'm gonna prank the ladies." And with that Kota disappeared into the brush.

The fire crackled as Soma stood still. He could feel the tension in the air. It was coming from the empty log to his right.

"I know you're there Ren, say what you want to say." Soma said, tossing a stick to his right. The stick floated in the air and began to write a message in the dirt.

'Aren't you going to try to stop Kota? You are worried, right?'

"Heh." Soma grinned at the message. "I would be if I didn't have any backup.

'What?'

"Kota failed to remember that two from our group are missing."

Kota quietly made his way through the bushes to the opening were the girls where. He could here them splashing in the water off in the distance. He would here the occasional giggle which made him stop in his feet. Realizing that he hasn't been caught yet, he would continue moving forward.

At last he had found their clothes, laying in the grass by the tiny cliff side over the pond. There was his target, it was just within his reach without the girls even noticing him. All he had to do was take it and bust out of there. He would enjoy running off while laughing his head off as the girls tempered behind him.

But as he was about to grab the clothes a low growl came from his side. Panicking about what it was, he froze in place. Squinting his eyes to try and see what it was. From out of the bushes came to growing pups, growling at Kota as they approached.

"Easy guys, easy. No need for all that." Kota said, holding his hands out in surrender as he backed away from the clothes. "You guys wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

They barked and ran after Kota as he screamed. He ran with them chasing after him until he saw a light in the distance. Following it, he realize that he was back at the campsite. Once he reached it, Shika and Rex stopped chasing him and calmed down to light panting beside him.

"Hey, Kota. How did it go?" Soma said mockingly, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"You! You planned this, didn't you!" Kota pointed accusingly at him.

"Hmph, I only let them go. The dogs just did what they wanted to." Soma then looked to the pups and grinned at them. "Good work."

The gave him a bark and wagged their tails happily. Then they faded back into the bushes to return back to their guarding duty.

*** Late that Night ***

The girls had returned, and the fish had been eaten. All rested in their tents in their sleeping bags and futons. All except Soma and Nami who sat outside the tents by the dying camp fire. Laying on their backs as they looked up at the stars while the pups laid beside them. Nami rested her head on Soma's chest as the formed a 'T' on the ground.

"Soma..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you, I really had a good time today. Do you think we can do this again sometime?"

"Heh, yeah... I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.

-Nightmare Before Christmas

One Winged Angel - October 31

"Come on Soma, wear it." Nami pleaded as she held out a costume to him. It was early morning, and Nami had barged into his room.

"No." Soma responded, turning his head away from it.

"Please, Soma."

"Damn woman, why would you want me to dress like 'that?'" Soma said, gesturing to the costume.

"Because, it fits you perfectly." She then turned her head away from him, blushing as she mumble. "And it's one of my kinks."

"(Chuckle) I heard that." She blushed brighter as she remembered that he had amazing hearing. "Fine, I'll wear it. This should be interesting."

"T-thanks Soma, I promise you won't regret this."

"Hm, I better." Soma said teasingly as he took the costume from her hand. "So what are you going to wearing?"

"Sore wa himitsudesu." She said placing a finger over her lips as she winked at him.

"What?"

"'That' is a secret."

"What?"

"You'll just have to wait for the Halloween party at the Mesh Hall tonight."

*** That Night at the Mesh Hall ***

Most of the Den had gathered in the Mesh Hall to party, rocking their costumes. The missions were done and the night was young. The tables were pushed back into the corner to make walking room for the party goers. The tables held the snacks, fruit punches, and bowls of candy. The Den went all out with the ration supply, but it was a party and the God Eaters deserved it.

Many of the God Eaters work hard on their outfits, while others not so much. Kota was sporting his 'Johnny' costume from his favorite show Burgarally, wearing the bright orange outfit and the giant dark sombrero. While Alisa got suckered in by Kota into wearing a Isamu outfit. While Lindow and Sakuya didn't put as much effort into their costume. Lindow just put on a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a long red duster to resemble Alucard from Hellsing. While Sakuya just sported a black Victorian gown with fake vampire fangs as his vampire bride. Shio was sporting a school girl costume while Dr. Sakaki and Tsubaki didn't wear a costume at all.

Ignoring their own costumes, they all stared at Soma's as he walked into the room. They wondered if he could even see them with that blind fold on. But he seemed to be moving around just fine as he approached the group.

"Dude..." Kota said, staring at Soma's costume.

"Not a word, Kota."

"But... Dude..." Kota continued on. "You look like Riku."

"Who's that?" Alisa asked him, as she looked over Soma's long leather trench coat with the zipper in front and the hood up; the metal chain around his neck; along with the leather boots and gloves. Two strands of strings hung from his hood as if to control the opening of the hoodie, and he held some sort of blade that looked like a key. But what really took the cake was the black blindfold over his eyes.

"He's one of the main characters and best friend of the hero from the Kingdom Hearts series. It's one of the games from the Old World. He kind of acts as the suffering anti-hero, that was tricked into the bad guys side then found his way back to the good side." Kota then turned to Soma with widening evil grin. "I didn't know you were an Otaku, Soma."

"Shut up, Kota. Nami wanted me to wear this stupid thing." Soma growled, defending himself.

"I have to say, the costume does fit you disturbingly well." Sakuya commented as she gave his outfit a look over. "But can you see with that on?"

"It's see through." Soma answered.

"Where is Nami?" Shio asked, looking around for her missing friend.

"She was putting on her costume last time I check." Soma answered. "I don't know, she locked me out of her room so I couldn't see."

"She has been pretty secretive about her costume these past few weeks." Sakuya pointed out.

"Yeah, she wouldn't even let us see what it was when she was helping us with our costumes." Alisa jumped in.

"She said it would be a surprise." Soma said, crossing his arms. "But right now I hate surprises."

"Heh, don't lie." Kota chuckled at Soma. "You just hate the anticipation, that's all."

"Shut it, Kota."

"He's right, you know." Lindow agreed with Kota. "The curiosity is killing you."

"Damn you both, shut up."

"Well now, is that a blush I see, Soma?" Dr. Sakaki commented. "That's a new expression."

They all chuckled making Soma burn redder.

"You guys are assholes." Soma silently said with a hiss while covering Shio's ears. But a surprised scream made them all turn toward where the crowd was building up. "The hell is all that about?"

As they all turned toward the commotion, the crowd slowly parted as Nami came into the Mesh Hall. Bringing murmurs with her as she walked up to the group.

"What the hell?" Was all Soma could say.

"Dude... that's awesome." Kota couldn't help but fist bumped Soma out of respect. Not knowing what to think, Soma just fist bumped Kota back. "You lucky bastard."

It shouldn't have been that much of a great costume. All she wore was an over-sized Sweeper Noir coat with Sweeper Noir pants. But she didn't wear the under shirt of the coat, exposing a good amount of her chest. Two leather straps crossed over her C-cups and belt crest covered her stomach while a smaller belt wrapped around her waist. She had metal shoulder armor attached to the coat and wore leather gloves. Her long hair was flowing down and she wore long leather boots that went over her knees and were held up by two buckle straps. But none of the extra to her outfit, not even the fact that she brought her Glacier Katana Z God Arc, compared the giant one wing in her back made out of Raven Great Wings.

"Veni, mi fili. Hic veni, da mihi mortem iteru. Veni, mi fili. Hic veni, da mihi..." Kota sung the song, One-Winged Angel, in its original Latin words while pointing at Nami as she approached. "Sephiroth!"

"Heh." Nami grinned evilly at Kota's antics and responded back normally. "Noli manere, manere in memoria."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakuya asked.

"Won't remain, remain a memory." Nami coolly answered. Waving a hand out as she got into character. "I will lead you to the Promise Land."

"Oh my gosh, Nami! You are the greatest!" Kota said, playfully bowing as his Otaku came out.

"Whoa, it must have taken a lot of Raven Great Wings to make that costume." Lindow commented.

"Believe me it did." Nami answered, still in character. "This outfit is worth a fortune."

"All that money spent on a single costume?" Tsubaki question the logic of the choice.

"What good is money if I never use it." Nami countered. "It was worth every penny."

"Ms. Tsubaki, Nami has made history here." Kota commented. "Every Otaku's dream, recreating the perfect Sephiroth costume!"

"Quit fanboying, Kota!" Alisa complained in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Alisa, I just couldn't help it. Kinda lost my cool there for a second." Kota said, lightly rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled. "But why did you make Soma dress up as Riku and not Cloud?"

"I wanted us to go as a platinum team, not enemies." Nami answered before her leaking out her true nature. She began to wiggle around as she pushed her index fingers together. "Besides, I have my own reasons."

"Ooh, Nami's hiding something in that pretty little head of hers." Sakuya said, as her cupid-complex began to take control. "Come on, spill it out."

"Um..." Nami began to give in to there penetrating stares, but like being saved by the bell the song Scarlet began to play on the speakers. "Whoo, that's my song. Soma dance with me."

"Wha-" Was all Soma could say as Nami dragged him off to the dance floor. Strapping their weapons in their sheath or to their belt, they began to dance. Nami wrapped her arms around Soma's shoulders while he wrapped his around her waist. He didn't complain as they swayed with the music.

"Wow, I must say, that costume looks better on you then I thought." Nami said giving his a look over. "Sexy..."

"I could say the same." Soma countered. "If I had know characters like you existed in the animation world, I would've converted with Kota a long time ago."

"You do realize that I'm dressed as a guy, right?"

"And judging from your looks he should've been a chick." Soma grinned at her when she started to blush. "I like what I see but I hate sharing it with others."

"D-don't get possessive, I'm not giving away much." Nami looked away as she saw that look in her eyes, those eyes that set her insides on fire.

"I can't help it," Soma said gently turning her face to look back at him. "You're my Ice Lily, I don't want the heat of others to melt you."

"Cheesy devil." Nami mumbled at him

"Hmph, Enchanting temptress." Soma shot back. They danced for a while longer before going to the punch bowl. They were enjoying themselves as they watched the others rocking their costumes on the dance floor. But that was when Frederico and Annette came toward Nami.

"Hey guys, what happened to your costumes?"

"We had to change." Annette answered. "They would be inappropriate for the mission we have presently."

"Mission?" Nami had though all the missions were done for the night, but she guest Aragami didn't celebrate the holidays.

"W-we... need your help guys." Frederico admitted, looking down as he rubbed the back of his head. "We got to take out a Borg Camlann and a Aether in the Tranquil Temples. And we don't think we'll be enough to do this alone. Can you guys help us out?"

"I'm down with it. You in, Soma?"

"Heh, I'm in."

"Great, thanks guys." Frederico said, swiping off the sweat on his eyebrow. He thought that they would say 'no', or 'take care of it yourself' like the others said.

"Aren't you guys going to change?" Annette questioned, noticing that they were following them into the elevator to the Hanger.

"No need." "Why? It's Halloween." Soma and Nami answered at the same time.

"O... kay." Annette said in skepticism.

*** Tranquil Temple ***

"The target Aragamis have caused an Cocoon Maiden infestation in the area. So pay attention, their range can be dangerous during the mission." Annette informed as they jumped off into the area.

"Alright let's go." Frederico said as he jumped off to join Annette. While they were alone Soma eyes roamed to Nami in the destroyed Watch Tower room that lead out into the Temple area.

"Aren't you cold in that outfit?"

"It's leather, I'm fine."

"Yeah, but it reveals a lot of the chest."

"Ooh, Soma. Undressing me with your eyes, are you? You beast, not in front of the children." Nami teased as she playfully crossed her arms to cover her chest. She curled up into her self as she wiggled and shook her head. "No, Soma. You mustn't, you mustn't. What if we get caught (giggle)?"

Soma grunted as he grabbed her wrist and gently pressed her to the wall. She gasped as he leaned into her. He kissed his way up from her breast to her neck. He nibbled at her pulse for a second with a growl as she moaned when he bit down. He worked his way to her lips were he pressed down on her them, cupping her back forward as he deepened the kiss. It was an open mouth kiss but he did not involve the tongue.

Once she had gotten into the kiss he gave her a tease then left, biting onto her lower lip as he moved on. As much as Nami enjoyed it, her lips were going to be swollen after this. Soma left light kisses on her cheek as he moved toward her ear. Once there, he nibbled on the lobe and caressed it with his tongue. She gasped in pleasure as he muttered into her ear with a low rumble.

"Don't tempt me." She moaned as he rolled his body on her one last time before backing away from her. His eyes followed her as he moved to the edge of the Starting Point. Her breath slowly returning to her. "I'm a monster with weak control over my nature."

"(Gasp)?!" Nami looked at him with exasperation. "Soma, you jerk!"

"Heh." Soma smirked conceitedly at her before jumping into the arena.

"This isn't over, Soma! Way to go to the darkness, Riku." Nami said, running after Soma into the arena. But as they ran up the stairs to catch up with the others, not only did they run into a Cocoon Maiden they ran into the Borg Camlann. Falling into character again, Nami became cool and merciless. "Prepare yourself!"

She began slicing at its legs along with the Cocoon Maiden below it, while the others fired at it. Soma went after the shield as the Borg Camlann tried to stab around itself with its tail needle. It keep swinging its tail around, bashing them all back. In annoyance, Nami came down on it harder.

"Dodge this!" She said as she broke through its leg armor. While angering the Borg Camlann, the Aether came from the area behind the house to the battle due to the noise. As the Aether kept spewing poison at her, Nami ignored it and continued to pursue the Borg Camlann. "Out of my way."

While the guys distracted the Aether, who ran down the stairs, Annette helped Nami out by shooting at the Borg Camlann while she attacked. When the Aether ran up the stairs it tried to slid hit Nami, spewing out more poison. But Nami was so close to the Aether that the poison didn't hit her. Taking advantage of the situation, she sliced at it. However the Borg Camlann made a run for it while she was trapped between the poison. It ran down the stairs, toward the Starting Point.

"No more games... Guys can you take care of the Aether? I'm going to finish off the Borg Camlann."

"Go." Soma simply said, giving Nami permission to go. Taking that as the okay, she gave chase to the Borg Camlann. Coming at it from behind, she gave down at it like a fallen angel.

"Meet your fate." She said to it as she took a bite out of it with her God Arc. The Aragami loved swiping her with its tail, but she always countered it with her shield. As she came down on it with merciless strikes as it gave in to her blade. "Perish, NOW!"

The Borg Camlann curled up on its back as death took it, while Nami went in to extract the core.

"Know your place." She said down to the Borg Camlann, before looking back to the direction where the others where. "I guess I should return to the others."

Apparently while Nami was working on the Borg Camlann, the Aether ran off to the main temple while only Frederico went after it. Soma and Annette where busy taking care of sprouting Cocoon Maidens. Concluding that the others where alright, Nami went to help Frederico. Seeing Nami running off, Annette followed after her.

"Allow me to help." Nami offered to Frederico while he was firing at the Aether by the tunnel stairway. She jumped into the air, slicing at its skirt.

"I-I'll help too." Annette said, firing at the Aether. The fight went on as they herded the Aether to the more open area by the main temple's entrance.

Although Nami was working on the skirt, she broke through its bottom armor first. Angered by this, the Aether shot out radiating beacons from its body. Blocking the initial blast, Nami still entered into its light.

"What intriguing power..." She said, admiringly to the Aether before going for the strike. "Show me what you got!"

Her strike knocked the Aether to its knees. While on the ground, Frederico and Nami began to slicing it thus breaking off its skirt armor. Once it got to its feet it immediately tried to flee, but Nami wouldn't allow it.

"The light suits you!" She taunted at it, dropping a Stun Grenade to paralyze it. Confusing it, the Aragami forgot that it was running away. Going after its weak points, they took it down. "No mercy."

Surrounding the remains, they extracted the core. While looking down at the Aether, Nami left its corpse four words.

"That was true power." Nami then looked down at her tracker. "Looks like Soma's still having some trouble with the weeds. Come on kids, let's go help him off."

"But we're done here. Mission cleared, right?" Annette asked.

"Not until we clear out the area." Nami corrected her. "Now let us descend the stairs."

"The Far East is a brutal war zone." Frederico commented as they rain down the stairs toward Soma's signal.

"One that will get better with each time as we continue to fight. Come, let us make the future." Nami ran with the others to Soma's side while he was fighting two Cocoon Maidens that popped out of the ground. "Hi honey, did you miss us."

Slightly irked by the pet name, a vein popped out on Soma's forehead but he still played along.

"A little, One winged angel. Looks like you guys took all the fun while I was stuck with the annoying scrubs."

"Aw, my poor baby. Allow us to assist you."

"Heh, as you wish. I can still handle this alone."

"I know, but who wants to spend their Halloween out here when there's candy waiting for us at the Den."

"Hmph, we'll aren't you the sweet tooth."

"You should know that already. I did make you into Eye candy after all."

"Wasn't I already?" Soma grinned.

"You are, but I enhanced it."

"Could you flirt another time!" Frederico and Annette shouted at them.

"Yeah, sorry." Soma and Nami said together. Blushing at the coincident, Nami continued on. "Let's finish the job."


	7. Chapter 7

There is no greater joy than the sound of a laughing child.

Bringing a Little Smile - November 20

Knocking on Soma's door, Nami waited a second before talking into his doorbell speaker. It was early in the morning and he would most likely be cranky with her for being woken up.

"Soma, open up. It's me, Nami." Slowly opening his door, Soma looked down at her with tired eyes.

"What do you want, Nami?"

"How do you know I'm asking for something?"

"You only knock when you're about to ask for a favor." Soma said leaning into his door frame. "It's you're way of buttering me up before going in for the kill."

"Hm, I never thought about it that way." Nami thought aloud before getting back to the subject at hand. "Any way, can I ask for a huge favor of you?"

"Depends on the favor." He said, crossing his arms.

"How would you like to help me with something? Today is a very special day and what I'm about to do would go better if I do it with another person."

"Keep talking."

"Before you say 'no,' hear me out all the way." Nami said while lightly pushing him back into his room. "Let's continue this discussion in your room."

*** Later that day in the Mesh Hall ***

"Jeez, has anybody seen Soma and Nami this morning?" Kota question as the First unit gathered together for breakfast at the Mesh Hall. "We don't have any missions today, they should be here."

"Do you think... they took their relationship to the next level?" Sakuya honestly questioned with a slight blush.

"No, Nami's too shy." Kota said, waving the idea off. "It would take a long time before Soma can break through her shell."

"Honestly you two," Alisa said disapprovingly. "What those two in privacy is none of our concern."

"I think I saw them leaving with animal costumes with head pieces and all." Lindow informed to the others. "They seemed to be heading into the Outer Ghettos."

"Wait, are you talking the light paint animal costume or the full body costume?" Kota asked for clarity.

"Full body."

"Oh God... Do you think, they're going to a Furry Convention?" Sakuya asked in pure terror as her imagination got the best of her.

"!" Alisa and Kota's eyes widened in shock at the idea.

"Now wait a minute guys, let's not jump to conclusions." Lindow said, but it went to deaf ears.

"Hmm, that would be a possible way to make Nami come out of her shell." Kota thought aloud , looking up to the ceiling while rubbing his chin. "Not being able to actually see or identify her partner should make her open up more."

"Yeah, but those things are group based. How will they know they're going with the right partner?" Sakuya questioned.

"Ha, with Soma's sense of smell he'd be able to pick her out in no time." Kota answered, waving it off.

"Yeah, but Nami doesn't have that. And since she can't see who she's going with how will she know it's Soma? Someone else could get to her before Soma does." Alisa countered.

"!" The three of them had their eyes widen again with worry. Lindow tried to stop their imagination in their tracks, but it was no use. "We've gotta stop them before it's too late!"

"Hold up guys, you're letting your imaginations get the best of you. I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason for going out with those customs."

"We're not going to sit here and let their relationship be destroyed by one big mistake!" Sakuya said, dragging Lindow to his feet. "Come on, you're helping us!"

"Ugh." Lindow groaned while he reluctantly followed his team as his wife pulled his hand.

*** Entrance: Mission Desk ***

"Hibari, I need the tracking location of Soma's and Nami's Bio Signal." Sakuya instructed.

"Right away, is something the matter?" Hibari asked while checking the data system.

"Nothing will be wrong as long as we get to them in time." Kota answered for her. Quickening her pace because of that answer, Hibari picked up their signal.

"Got it! They're in the Outer Ghettos, Sector 7, in a building called... Happy Ending to the Tales?"

"Oh God!" Sakuya and Alisa began to panic.

"I'm pretty sure she meant 'tales' not 'tails.'" Lindow informed them.

"Come on guys, we gotta go!" Kota said, running off as the others followed, or for ones case were dragged off.

*** Sector 7: Outside of the building ***

The First unit looked at the run down building with a appall and curiosity. What perverted activities were performed behind these walls? How did they possibly draw in Soma and Nami? Loud mumbling noises from the other side of the door, drew them into a panic. Was it already starting? Were they too late?

Kicking open the door they stormed in while a reluctant Lindow walked in from behind.

"Soma, Nami, stop! There's no need to go through all-" Kota stopped as he realize that all in the room were looking at them. But instead of seeing the beady eyes of people in animal costumes, they were greeted by the wide eyes of shocked children and startled nuns. "This?"

"I-I think we have the wrong address." Sakuya stuttered aloud in embarrassment.

"Nope, this is 'Happy Ending to the Tales.'" Lindow informed her. "Says it clear on the sign outside."

"God Eaters?" One of the nuns approached them, noticing their armlets. "Are you friends of Nami?"

"W-why yes." Alisa answered. "Is she here?"

"Oh yes, she comes by the orphanage very often."

"Orphanage...?" The three of them said, deflating out of embarrassment.

"B-but the sign? Happy Ending to the Tales?" Kota question, still in shock of the news.

"Most of the children here became orphans due to an Aragami attack, we like to think that this place gives them a happy ending to a tragic story."

"Oh my... how creative." Alisa said, as the three of them began feeling like dicks.

"Ah, but the children have been having so much fun since Nami began volunteering here." The nun continued on leading the group to the back. "She's always a joy to play with and she tells wonderful stories. She even donates money to the place, setting up private funds for the children. I barely have to worry about a thing when she comes around."

"Wow, how sweet. We had no idea she was doing this." Kota asked, while rubbing his arm.

"Oh but today she brought another Gods Eater along with her. Said 'it was a special holiday' so she wanted to do something special for the kids. I was worried about him at first, but the children get along with him just fine."

Opening the backdoor to the playground outback, she guided them to a sight they wouldn't have believe if they didn't see it. Nami was pushing children on the swing in a White Animal Outfit, or at least they thought it was her. They didn't know, they couldn't see her face, but they put two-and-two together and made a that guest it was her since the animal looked like an Arctic bunny and she had a thing for cold things. They noticed that Shio was playing hide-and-seek with another group of kids in the back, while some of the kids played with Shika and Rex. They didn't even noticed that those guys were gone too, if they did perhaps they wouldn't have jump to conclusions.

But what really took the cake was the person in a Black Animal Outfit that looked like a dog, or perhaps a cute wolf. They were sitting at a kiddy table, with legs and arms crossed, almost in an angry pout as they had a little tea party with a group of girls. The First unit saw it, but they didn't want to believe it.

"Soma?" The person in the Black Animal Outfit flinched with his tea cup when Kota called out. Thus proving that it was Soma.

"What are you guys doing here?" Soma said to them, his words slightly muffled from the mask.

"We'd ask you the same thing, but apparently you're having a tea party." Kota slightly teased out of habit.

"If you breath so much as one word of this to the Den, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish." Soma growled to Kota.

"More tea Mr. Grumpy?" One of the little girls asked him, holding up the teapot to him.

"Yes please..." Soma replied, trying to hold the embarrassment as he held out his cup to her to accept the invisible tea.

"You're such a squishy push-over, Soma." Alisa commented about the cuteness he was radiating off.

"Be quiet, Alisa." He sighed in abash.

"Guys? What are you doing here? Are you here to help?" Nami asked with cheer as she approached them while giving a piggyback rides to the kids. The children pulled on her bunny ears as they told her to 'giddy-up.' "I'm sorry guys, I would've asked you to come along if I knew you wanted to?"

"What are you doing here Nami? What's with the get-up?" Sakuya asked her.

"It's National Children's Day. I wanted to do something special for the kids. They've already torn into the cake, now we're just waiting for the sugar rush to wear off. Happy Children's Day!"

"And you come here often?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, whenever I get a day off, at least once a week."

"And you somehow got Soma to tag along with this?"

"Soma's just a sucker for cute faces." Nami said, pointing her stuffed animal hand at Soma.

"That's bull crap, Nami." Soma growled at her.

"Mr. Grumpy, you're tea's getting cold." One of the little girls pouted, making him quickly take a sip from his cup. "Yay!"

They all looked at him with wise-cracking eyes as Soma proved Nami's point.

"Don't say a word." Soma said, silencing them.

"Heh, I told you guys not to jump to conclusions." Lindow saying, grinning at the three of them.

"Not now, Lindow. You can gloat about being right later." Sakuya said tiredly.

"Wait, if you guys aren't here to help out, then why are you here?"

"Promise you won't be upset?" Kota asked with a squeak.

"Depends on the answer." Soma replied, sitting up straight in his little seat.

"(Inhale) We thought you two were going to a Furry Convention so we tried to stop you before you guys got mixed up and ended up getting together with the wrong person. Sorry..." Sakuya said rather quickly as she breathed out. The children did catch what she said, but Nami and Soma did. They stared at the four of them in this belief before their veins popped through their mask and steam escaped from its holes.

"WHAT?!" They both cried out in outrage, but mostly... in embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

Like a Shadow serpent silence is my veil. And with precision of a copra ninjas kill and leave no trail. We know ancient stuff and we have fun f****** things up. For instance, in the confusion of a smoke bomb I could remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice. I can jump from roof to roof and get my friends free cable, it's Bad-ass. I used my Chinese-star to pick the locks and steal your car, rock-and-roll. Ninja of the night.

-Ninja of the night

Ninja of the Night - December 5

"Today is the day." Nami smiled evilly to herself. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"(Whine)." Came the concern sound from the pup Shika, who was looking up at her.

"Sorry, girl." Nami said, kneeling down to pet her. "I'm just excited because today it's National Ninja Day!"

Shika tilted her head in curiosity.

"And to honor such occasion, I must use my ninja skills as traditions commands it!" She then covered the bottom half of her face with her arm. "I'll be like a shadow in the night, I'll strike and leave no trails."

She went back over to her dresser and pulled out an outfit and slammed it on top of the dresser.

"But with such skills comes responsibility, I mustn't exploit the ninja. The ninja is calm, defense, strategy, eyes of enlightenment." She slowly calmed herself. "Feel the energy of chi from within your stomach. I must go out and ninja through the night."

She then picked up Shika and lifted her up to eye-level. Shika just stared at her in confusion.

"You must stay quiet about my quest." Shika pouted so Nami gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Be a good girl, I won't be long."

Putting Shika down, Nami began to put on the outfit. "The day shall be mine."

*** Later that Morning ***

"Hey, Nami. Get up, we're going to be late for breakfast with others." Soma said, knocking on Nami's door. But he got no reply. "Come on Nami, I don't want to have to deal with Kota's teasing implications again."

Soma opened the door and found no one was there but Shika, who was laying down of the floor. Looking down to the growing pup he asked...

"Have any idea where Nami went?" Shika looked up to him and shook her head, then lowered her head to rest back on her paws. "Great..."

*** Later that Evening ***

"Dude, we can't find Nami anywhere." Kota said, as the First unit was helping Soma to look around for Nami. "It's like she just disappeared."

"Why can't you just get Shika or Rex to sniff her out?" Alisa asked.

"I tried, but Shika refuses to. And Rex doesn't want to help either."

"Then why don't you just sniff her out?" Kota teased. "Use your Soma's senses to find her, man."

"Shove it, Kota!" Soma growled at Kota.

"Ah!" Sakuya screamed, jumping up a little bit in the air. They felt a breeze pass them by.

"What wrong?" Lindow asked in concern.

"Something touched me."

"Oh!" Alisa jumped up too. Then Kota, then Lindow, then Hibari, soon the whole Entrance did a little hop in the air. All except Soma who watched as a breeze came around the Entrance as everyone began their wiggle dance. "What in the world?"

"What is it?" Soma asked as they all dug into their back pockets to pull something out.

"It's candy?" Alisa said in disbelief. In fact everyone else had wrapped candy in their pockets too. "How did it get here?"

"I don't know." Sakuya replied back.

"Maybe it was a ninja!"

"Knock it off, Kota! Ninja's don't exist." Alisa shouted out him. Just as she said that a kunai shot past her with a note.

'Yeah we do.'

"Where the hell did that come from?" Soma asked, yanking the kunai out of the floor.

"I told you they were real!"

"Save it, Kota." Soma sighed at him. "Looks like this wasn't thrown to harm, let's continue looking for Nami."

"Maybe Hibari can track her Bio Signal." Lindow suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea. Let's try it." Sakuya praised at Lindow with pride. "That's my Hubby."

They walked over to the Mission desk to see if Hibari could help them. She was still a little startled by the candy mysterious placed in her pocket.

"Hey guys, how can I assist you today?" Hibari greeted them. "Don't the three of you have a mission to get to?"

"We need to find Nami. Can you track her signal?" Lindow asked her.

"I'll check the system. Whoa!" Hibari shot back as another kunai with a note landed on her desk. Hesitantly ripping the paper from the kunai and read it. Once she was done she placed the paper down and somberly spoke. "Unfortunately I can't give out that information."

"What? Why not?" Soma asked with slanting eyes.

"That's confidential." Hibari said. "Just head to you're mission and Nami will meet you there."

"What?" Kota said in disbelief.

"You guys need to take out a variety of Kongous who have migrated into the Tranquil Temple." Hibari explained to them.

"Why do they always like to go there?" Alisa sighed in complaint.

"That's because it's a great stopping point before they head back into the mountains. It's a pattern they've developed rather recently."

"Great, (sigh) does the note say anything else?" Soma asked.

"Yes... Happy Ninja Day."

*** Tranquil Temple ***

"Do you think Nami will really show up?" Kota asked.

"She's already here." Soma said looking at his tracker. "The tracker picked her up already fighting the Kongou's up ahead."

"Then what are we waiting for, we gotta back her up!" Alisa said, jumping off the Starting Point.

By the time they had ran up to the main temple there was already a dead Kongou lying outside the entrance of the main temple. A Fallen Kongou and Fierce Kongou blocked the entrance to the temple, were Nami's signal was coming from. She was fighting against a Fierce Kongou. To get to her they would have take down the other two Aragami.

"Damn you, get out of my way." Soma barked at the Fallen Kongou as he slammed down hard on it with a crushing blow. But the Fallen Kongou got up for another round, allowing Soma no passage.

Alisa and Kota were working on the Fierce Kongou and broke through its arm armor. Outraged by its predicament, the Fierce Kongou made a run into the temple. Running pass the Fallen Kongou who still blocked their way.

"Damn it, we gotta break through." Soma said as he pushed harder on the Fallen Kongou.

As they fought they could hear Nami cry out in the temple along with the roar of the Fierce Kongous.

"Nami, hold on!" Kota shouted out to her, as he increased fire along with Alisa. By the time they broke through the Fallen Kongou's pipes, Nami had already taken down one of the Fierce Kongou.

"This is taking too long. By the time we get to Nami, she'd already have defeated the Fierce Kongous." Alisa stated before turning to Kota and Soma to shoot them Team bullets. "Here!"

"Alright!" Kota cheered as he experienced the boost.

"Nhh!" Soma grunted as he Slammed down on the Fallen Kongou breaking off its face armor. "We're going to make it. Get them!"

"Got'cha!" Kota said, firing a Aragami bullet at the Fallen Kongous side. Taking the Aragami down for the count.

"Obstacle removed!" Alisa exclaimed as she extracted the core. "Let's get the Fierce Kongo- What?!"

As they looked at their tracker they saw that last Fierce Kongou was taken down. Running up the stairs they saw two Fierce Kongous dead on the floor alongside each other, with Nami no where in sight.

"The hell?" Soma blurted as he saw a leg disappear behind the hole in the roof. The moonlight shined on a note stabbed to the temple floor by a kunai. "Damn it, how many kunais does she have?"

"So Nami is the secret ninja." Kota gasped.

"Kota, the ninja was able to place a piece of candy in Ren's pocket. You saw it as it looked like it was floating, who else would have the ability to see Ren?" Alisa explained to him.

"Lindow."

"He's got a point, Alisa."

"Hush up, Soma." Alisa retorted in protest. "Anyway, Lindow was with us when it all happen so it couldn't have been him."

"Fine..." Kota submitted with defeat. "What does the note say anyway?"

Soma picked it up and put the kunai in his pants pocket. Apathetically Soma read the note.

"It says 'go back without me, I already headed back in the shadows.'"

"This is aggravating. How long is she going to be doing this?" Alisa griped.

"Only until midnight." Soma answered. "She said it was Ninja Day, so she's going to be a ninja all day."

"So she's going to hide from us all day?" Kota fussed.

"No... just until she gets her final target."

*** Late at Night back at the Den ***

Soma was heading back to his room after dropping off his God Arc at the Hanger. He was always looking over his shoulder just in case Nami tried to sneak attack him. She had already made her mark on everybody else in the Den by leaving candy, but she left him untouched. She was saving him for last, he would be her ultimate mark.

The clock was moving closer toward midnight. She was going to strike soon, if she wanted to make her dead line it was now or never. She was doing a good job hiding her presence, he couldn't sense her anywhere. Walking into his room he noticed one crucial thing... Rex was gone. The lights were off and his pup was gone.

A breeze was brushing his way as his sensitive hearing detected movement. He felt movement toward his back pants pocket. Grabbing whoever it was by the hand, he pulled them forward and tackled them to the ground. Once he gripped their wrist they dropped whatever they were holding. They struggled for a little while until Soma put his weight on them. Reaching up to turn on the lights, Soma saw the identity of his assailant.

"I knew you'd show up, Nami." Soma uttered to her. "What took you so long?"

"I was saving the best for last."

"What in the world? What are you wearing?!" Soma looked down and admired her revealing Suzuran Ninja outfit, not too far from her was a piece of candy. "Are you a ninja or a playboy snow bunny?"

"It's light and flexible to move in. Say what you want but you couldn't find me all day."

"Point taken, now where's Rex?"

"In my room, I didn't want him to give me away." She then sighed. "Pity, I was hoping to give you your candy."

"Maybe you still can." Soma said suggestively down to her, causing her eyes to bulge.

"What?" She broke free from under him. Jumping back to put some distance between them, she stayed in a crouched position. "Impossible, I failed as a ninja to give you your treat. I have no right to give you your candy."

"Who said you were the only ninja." Soma grinned at her with such an intensity.

"!" She gasped as she saw that he was had her bra. Holding it in his hands like it was just a piece of cloth. But how could he have done it? He would've had to go under her top and net-shirt to get it. "How did you?"

"In the confusion of a smoke bomb, I could remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice." Soma smirked deviously as he tossed her bra over to his coffee table. "And I'll get my treat from you one way or another."

"!" She was fast, but Soma appeared to be faster. In a flash he had removed the distance between them and closed in for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he gave her ass a squeeze, grinning at her reactions he lifted her up and carried her to the couch. Laying her down on the couch, Soma got on top of her using his arm muscle to hold him up. Breaking the kiss he leaned up. "Wow... is that suppose to be my sweet, or what?"

"Perhaps for you, but I have more of a sweet tooth. It'll take more than that to count as my candy." Soma said fervidly as he leaned back on to her. His eyes clouded as they consumed all her resistance. "Can I have more?"

"O-okay." Her stuttering answer was enough for him to proceed as he removed her scarf and top, leaving only the net-shirt. Which did a terrible job at covering her breast.

"Ah, looks like you're happy to see me." Soma commented, admiring her perked nipples from the net top. Use to exposing herself to him like this she didn't shy away, but she did blush at the lusty look in his eyes.

"C-cut it out, Soma. Oh!" She cried out as he began playing with soft, squishy mounds of flesh. Bending down her took her right nipple into his mouth as the other hand paid attention to the other mound. "S-Soma."

While she was distracted by his actions, he moved his free hand down her waist to remove her waist armor. He was doing a good job keeping her distracted, but he was struggling with the waist armor. In frustration he bit down on her nipple, causing her to cry out in painful pleasure. Having enough of with the wretched armor he just used his enhanced strength to rip it off of her.

"Ah!" She said in a panic, pressing her legs together as he exposed her white panties. "S-Soma?"

"Shh, relax you'll enjoy this."

"B-but-"

"I won't go too far, if you feel uncomfortable at any moment I'll stop without hesitation." Soma said, pleading to her with his eyes to allow him to continue. Giving in to him, she relaxed and pulled off his coat as a sign to continue. "You won't regret this."

He soothed her into the idea by continuing to give her breast the attention of his mouth. Her hands gripped into the couched above her head as she continued to mewl at his actions.

"Soma, Ah! The other-Nh! Moved to the other tit. Please..." Without complaint, Soma showered her other nipple with his attention. Letting her newly freed nipple lavish in the sensation of cool air on its moist nerve, Soma moved his other hand to help pull down her panties. The long socks and net legging came down along with the panties, leaving her mostly if not nearly naked as they hit the floor. Her nerves down their were extremely sensitive due to her excitement. "Oh!"

"Holy crap, you're waxed clean." Soma stated, admiring her hair-free nether region. She blushed as his eyes stared down at it.

"It's called landscaping."

"It's strange in this day and age."

"It's hygienic!"

"At least its smooth." Soma commented rubbing his hand along the smooth skin.

"!"

"Look at you, you're already wet down there." Soma said, looking down at her budding flower. The scent of her excitement made his inner Aragami growl in approval. "If you're this sensitive then we're going to have some fun tonight."

"N-no fair, Soma." Nami gasped as his hands roamed her body. "You've got me all exposed, while- Nh! You're still clothed."

Soma smirk mischievously as he loosen his tie. The mere action and that look he gave her made her moist at the core. Soon the tie was off and he was working on removing his fingerless gloves, which he simply dropped on the floor.

"Heh, anything for my Ice Lily." Soma yearningly said to her. Blushing madly, she unclenched her hands from the couch to grip his collar and unbuttoned his yellow shirt with shaky hands. "Why so bashful? You've already seen this part of me before?"

"I know, its just... I've never been this exposed before." She said shyly as she slowly slid his shirt down his arms and off his body.

"Well then, I guess I have to help you relax." He cooed to her as one of his hands, that were roaming her body, slowly made their way up her thighs to her moist center.

"(Gasp)!" Her body flinched on instinct at the foreign intruder at her nether lips. Her hands clawed into his chest as he began to rub at her entrance. "H-How? Ah! How can this feel so good?!"

"I take it you've never masturbated before?"

"N-no. Is this what the girls were talking about?" Nami moaned as she loosened her grip on his chest.

"Not really. They were mostly talking about this." Soma sinuously growled into her ear as he began to aggressively rub at her clitoris.

"OH! What is this?! It feels amazing!" Her back arched into him. Her breast pressed into his chest as her hands wrapped around his back to hold him close. She gasped and moaned into his ear as his fingers did wonders. "S-Soma! Please, don't stop! Mmm!"

The sounds she was making had excited the Aragami inside him, Soma's eyes clouded with lust as his actions became more assertive. His index finger intruded into her pussy and began to pump in and out. Their eyes dilated from the contact. Mostly out of pleasure and slight pain from Nami, but out of excitement for Soma.

"OH MY-!" She slightly bit into his shoulder to muffle out her screaming as pleasure washed over her.

"No!" Soma growled into her ear before nibbling at the lobe. "Don't you dare muffle your beautiful cries, you damn Siren."

"But the others- AH! They'll hear." She moaned as he entered another finger along with his index.

"These rooms are sound proof. How do you think we had sleep-full nights while living right next to Lindow and Sakuya?"

"I never- NH! Gave it much thought." She cried out as his fingers hit the right spot. "AH! YES! Soma, hit it again, hit it again!"

"That's my girl." He purred into her ear as his fingers hit that spot again. His own member grew excited by her sounds. "You like that?"

"Y-yes!" Getting her answer, he stopped his actions. His grin grew wider as she whined and mewl in complaint when he stopped. Nami wiggled around to continued the motion, but Soma moved away each time. "N-no, Soma. Don't do this to me. You can't stop now, keep going."

"Why should I?" Soma grinned as he saw how she was putty in his hand, at last the tables have turn.

"Soma, please..." She rolled her body into his and passionately kissed him to seduce him into giving in to her. But he remade strong; excited, but strong.

"Hm, maybe I'll continue if you beg for it." He said grinning down at her.

"Onegai." She whispered, unknowingly seductively, into his ear. She grinded into his bulge, causing his will to crack for a second. Her hands roams down his chest to his abs and back up as her lips gently nibbled on his ear. "Soma-san, onegai."

Unable to take it anymore, he shoved his fingers back into her. Pumping an extra finger into her as his thumb continued to rub her clitoris. He made sure not to break through her barrier, he planned for something else to penetrate that. Soma's lips roughly pressed into hers as his passion and lust took over him. She moaned into his mouth as his actions brought her to her peak. Wanting to reach to edge faster she began pumping upward into his finger. He broke their lips apart, grunting into her ear as he increased his actions.

"Damn you're tight. I was already having struggles with my fingers, now I can barely move."

"Nh!"

"But you're so soft and hot, makes me want more." Soma growled into her ear as she moaned some more. "Come on, spill for me."

"SOMA!" She cried out as she released into his hands. She saw white spots as she road through her orgasm. Soma's fingers continued to slowly pump into her, helping her ride it out. "T-that was... a-amazing."

Soma took his fingers out of her, still covered with her nectar. Nami's drooping eyelids watched as he stared down at her, blushing as he licked her nectar from his finger. Taking a liking to the taste he engulfed his whole finger into his mouth, cleaning them off one at a time. Seeing him do this shocked her, but at the same time caused the fire inside her core to build up again.

"Mmm, you're sweet. Just as I would expect from my Ice Lily." Soma grinned down at her.

"I-I can't describe it. I wish I could give you the same feeling you gave me."

"You can."

"!" Her eyes widened as he unbuckled his belt, then moved to his pants.

"The choice is yours. We can end this here or go further, either way I'm content." He was giving her the power, she could continue onward or stop it there. No matter what, the choice would always be hers.

But she wanted this, she wanted to give him the pleasure that he gave her. Grabbing his pants, Nami slowly slid them down. Leaving nothing but his boxers, giving her a good few of the bulge in them. Curious about the foreign thing, she lightly touched. But the member was sensitive, the mere contact of her finger made Soma gasp. Pulling her hand back on instinct due to his action, she looked back up to Soma in concern.

"I-it's okay, go on." Getting his okay to go, she touched it again. This time rubbing her hand around it to get a feel, causing Soma to groan. She like the noises he was making, she could understand why Soma didn't want her to silence her's. Wanting to get more of those sounds out of Soma, she gripped the rims of his boxers and slowly began to slide them down to join his pants.

Soma let out a heavy breath as his erection shot out and the cool air touched the sensitive member. Nami gasped out too as his member shot out like a sinister snake pointing at her. She had an idea that he would be well built due to his Aragami enhancement while in the fetus, she didn't think it would be 'that' big. He must have great genes, God bless the parents that created him ran through her head. But now... she was stuck. She had no idea what to do next.

"W-What should I do now?"

"Touch it." Soma hissed as the sensitive bulge got ready for action.

She was hesitant at first, lightly touching it with her fingers. Then her curiosity got the best of her as Nami's hands explored his member. Running her hand along his shaft and rubbing her thumb to explore the tip. She saw how the actions got more grunts out of him so she moved with more vigor. Out of excitement she gripped the shaft.

"Nmph!" Soma groaned out loudly. Fearing that she might have hurt him, Nami released her hand from him.

"I-I'm sorry! Did I pull too hard?" But he grabbed her wrist and instantly pulled her hand back onto his member.

"No! Keep going!" Obeying his wishes, Nami gripped his shaft again and began rubbing her hand down it. "Gah! That's it, grip harder."

Tightening her grip, she ran her hand down his shaft harder to get a response out of him. It was working, his hands slammed into the couch cushion between Nami's head. Soma gripped into the couch as he dipped his head down to touch foreheads with Nami.

"Y-yes. Faster." He groaned at her. Pleased that she picked up the pace, he found his way to her swollen lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He was trying to use the kiss to silence his groans, but Nami wasn't having it. Shoving him back, she focused her lips along his neck as her hand continued to work its magic. When he tried to nibble at her shoulder, she shoved him back as if to say no and then continued to bombard his neck. "Damn you."

She gave him an apologetic peck on the lips as she made her way to his ear.

"Isn't it only fair that you not hold back for me since I didn't hold back for you." She whispered into his ear, giving his member and extra squeeze.

"Grr." He growled in defeat.

"Good." Nami awarded his compliance by increasing speed. "I love it when you growl."

Soma grunted reluctantly as she kept her new pace. Nami continued this on and on, even as his pre-cum lubricated her hands to make her go faster. Over time he felt a pleasant build up as her hands brought him to his peak.

"N-Nami, stop... I'm gonna-" She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Continuing her motions until they both exclaimed as he released. "Nhh!"

"Ah!" Nami cried out as his warm essence shot out and leaked onto her stomach. Both of them out of breath and covered in sweat as they calmed down from their high. Nami still stroked Soma as he road out his orgasm. Curiosity made her bring her hand up to her face to examine the sticky substance that stuck on her hand. Just as she was about to taste it like he tasted hers, Soma grabbed her wrist. Stopping her in place as he looked down at her with his lust filled eyes. "!"

"If this is as far as you wanted to go, I'd suggest not doing that." Soma gruffed at her as he caught his breath. "Why didn't you stop?"

"You didn't stop for me, why should I stop for you?"

"...You're something, you know that?"

"A-are you... happy with your Ninja Day treat?"

"Ninja Day ended an hour ago..."

"...What?" Nami said with a pout.

"But the treat still counts since you started before midnight." Soma grinned down at her.

"Yes... ultimate ninja!"

"Sorry about the mess." Soma said as he handed her a tissue box to clean herself off. Taking the offer, she wipe his essence off of her and threw it into the trash. "So how are you going to sneak back to your room without the others finding out?"

"I'll just wake up early and sneak out then." Covering her mouth, she yawned. "If it's alright I'm kinda tired, can I sleep here with you?"

"At last?"

"No... not like that." She said tiredly, cuddling into him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Not yet."

"Hn, can't blame me for trying." Soma said, wrapping his arms under her head and knees as he lifted her up to carry her to the bed. "I guess I can be content at finally making it to third base."

"Aren't we going to put on some clothes?" Nami asked as Soma just tucked her into his bed. Joining her as he wrapped the covers around them.

"I'm too tired and so are you." Soma answered, pulling her closer. "Just get some rest."

"Alright... but I'm stealing your clothes for the morning."

"Fine by me, I love it when you wear my clothes." Soma hummed into her ear as he gave her an extra squeeze. Soon they both fell into a cozy slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas is the one day where we all can turn into little children again.

'Tis the Season - December 20

The holidays were around the corner, Christmas was coming soon. The Den was filled with holiday cheer as they waited for the annual Den Christmas Party. Artificial Holly and Pine garland hung around the Den with Christmas lights, solar candles, and giant red bows. Christmas wreaths hung on all the main doors of the Den and paper snowflakes hung on the ceiling of the Den. In random areas mistletoe was hung over the door seal. A Giant Christmas Tree hung in the corner of the Entrance lounge; an artificial pine tree covered in ornaments, Christmas lights, and sliver strands that acted as icicles. On the top stood the star of Bethlehem.

The three younger members of the First unit were getting into the Christmas spirit as they sat in the Entrance lounge, drinking hot chocolate on the couch. Kota and Alisa sat beside each other, while Soma sat alone on a separate couch.

"I must say. Where's Nami been, Soma?" Alisa asked, tapping a sip from her mug. "I haven't seen her in days."

"She's been getting into the holiday spirit." Soma answered, taking a chug of his hot coco as well. "She's actually been making gingerbread cookies none stop."

"Really?! She does plan on sharing them right?" Kota asked with excitement, still remembering the time she made those delicious dangos.

"I would assume so." Soma answered. "There's no way I'm gonna to eat all those cookies."

Suddenly Nami came storming into the Entrance through the elevator, covered in flour. She looked around until her eyes caught Soma, the look in her eyes made him flinch for a second.

"Soma, I need you body." She said as she ran up to him.

"!" All their eyes widened at her words.

"Pardon?" Was all Soma could say as he shot out of his seat and backed away as far as he could when Nami closed in on him. The others jump out of their seats too as they got out of her way.

"Hm, yes... I think this actually might work." She mumbled to herself as her hand roamed his body. Shocked and extremely embarrassed that she would do this in public, his cheeks were on fire as his body began to quiver.

"Er... Nami... I'm not use to... um... being touch like this around others." Soma nervously said while Kota and Alisa whispered: 'I can't believe she's so bold' and 'sexual harassment.'

"It should fit." Then she went to pat down Kota. "Alright, you're next."

"Whoa!" Kota panicked, lifting up his arms in surrender. "Look Alisa, my hands are up here. No touchie, my hands are in the air."

"What do you think you're doing?!" "What the hell are you doing?!" Alisa and Soma shouted in outrage. Soma's raged was mostly aim toward both Kota and Nami as his vision started to turn red. Kota began to get a chill down his back at the killing intent flowing from Soma, while Nami seemed to ignore everything around her.

"Hm, I'd say a small should to it." Then she turned away from Kota to pat down Alisa. "Don't worry Alisa, I didn't leave you out."

"What are you doing?!" Alisa began to madly blush as Nami hands roamed up and down her body. Kota and Soma wanted to protest this, but the brain in their pants wouldn't let them. They couldn't help but fist bump as they watched this go on. "Don't just watch this you perverts! Help me out here!"

"Hm, you're waist says small but you hips and chest scream medium." Nami said aloud to herself. "Perhaps a belt can help make this work."

"Why are you groping everyone, Nami?" Kota asked, finally pulling her out of her private bubble.

"Groping? I was only getting your measurements for your costumes."

"Costumes?" Alisa questioned.

*** Later that Day at the Mall ***

"You could've told us this in the beginning before we jumped to conclusions." Alisa pouted, stretching the collar of her elf costume so it wasn't so tight.

"I thought I was being pretty clear, I'm sorry." Nami responded, wearing a Classic Santa Clause outfit. She wore a skirt to imply that she was Mrs. Clause as she handed out gingerbread cookies to the people passing by and the children that came to meet Santa. "But thanks for agreeing to do this guys. This really helps bring joy to the children."

"Honestly, I get it that you dragged Soma into this. But what did you need us for?" Kota asked, embarrassed that he had to wear an elf outfit with pointy ears with hats and shoes that jingled.

"You complete the image, also we need help controlling the line." Nami answered as she handed a cookie to a couple passing by the prompted up Santa Clause workshop and sled. The prompt was closed off by a log fence and covered in fake snow.

"Besides, if I'm stuck in this you're sure as hell not going to get out of this." Soma commented. He was dressed in a Classic Santa Claus outfit with a white beard and a Santa Claus hat.

"Watch you're mouth, there are children here." Nami hissed at Soma with a whisper.

"Sorry..."

"I think it's good that we're doing this for the children." Alisa commented. "Count me in."

"Fine, I'll do it. But I better get some cookies out of this." Kota resigned to his predicament.

"That was already a given." She then gave him a one arm around the shoulder hug, along with Alisa. "Thanks, guys. You're a good sport."

"And what about me?" Soma growled with a pout, crossing his arms as he sat in his sled. Nami walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus's gotta present for you afterwards."

"Mmm, how promising. And what might it be?" He smirked at her. But she leaned away.

"Not now. The children are coming, so work on you're 'ho ho's' and bring on the jolly." Nami then moved to the side of the sled, smiling at the children and handing them cookies as they left Santa's lap. As the first kid sat on Soma's lap, Soma sucked in the uncomfortable feeling of human contact. It didn't help much that it was a stranger, but he vetoed it due to the fact it was a kid.

"Ho ho ho. And what do you want for Christmas, kid?" Soma would have to work on his lackluster voice, but the day was young. He had time to work on it.

"Santa! I knew you were real!" The young boy happily said looking up at Soma, then turning to look at Nami. "Mrs. Claus too, she's so pretty. But Mrs. Claus seems a little younger than I expected."

"She takes care of herself while I eat a lot of cookies. So what do you want, little man?" Soma retorted back.

"Hm, I want..."

And this went on and on for hours, each time getting better and better as another child left laughing with joy and a smiling face. Eating a cookie from Mrs. Claus and occasionally a few would take a picture with Santa, to Soma's reluctance. The last thing Soma wanted was for there to be a paper trail proving that he did this. Santa's Elves helped guided the children to Santa's sled and back, even took pictures with the kids when they asked. The children had a great time and the parents loved it, some even coming up to thank the First unit for doing this.

While the crowd died down, they took their break. Nami went into the Santa work shop to make their hot coco and get their lunches. Coming out again, Nami handed each of them a bag of cookies, hot coco, and a bento lunch box for lunch. Saving the best for last, she handed Soma his lunch while Alisa and Kota sat on the fence eating theirs. By then Soma had taken off his Santa beard and hat.

"Here, Soma. You did great." She said handing him his share.

"Heh, thanks." Soma said taking it from her, he placed the bag of cookies and bento box to his side and looked into his cup. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am a sucker for cute faces. I seem to have a knack with children."

"That's because you have a big squishy heart." She smiled at him before holding out to him a heart shaped gingerbread cookie with her name written in frosting on it. "That's why I love you so much."

"What's this?" He said taking the cookie from her and looking it over.

"It's my heart, it belongs to you anyway." Her warm honey eyes sparked something in him as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. "Eh?"

She blushed as he held her there with her legs kicked out over his knees. He looked into her eyes as he took a bite out of her cookie.

"Mm, soft and sweet, just like you." She blushed even wider as he leaned down for a kiss. She was worried about other people in the mall seeing them, but as she looked into his blue spring eyes she lost the will to care. But before their lips could touch, Soma's communicator went off. "Dammit!"

Leaning back up, he answered his communicator slightly ticked.

"What?!... Lindow?... Ah huh... What, right now?... (Sigh) Fine we're on our way." Hanging up, he looked down to address Nami. "We've got an Aragami infestation in the Tranquil Temple. Lindow and Sakuya need our help taking care of it."

"Alright, but should we leave Kota and Alisa alone like this?" Nami asked as Soma helped her off his lap.

"We're done for the day, they can handle themselves." Then took her hand and walked out of the sled.

"Wait, what about our lunch?" She said, quickly grabbing their lunches as Soma pulled her out of the mall.

"We'll eat and run."

*** Tranquil Temple ***

"Whoa, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Claus." Lindow teased as the two showed up in their Classic Santa Claus outfits. "Were the Aragami on the naughty list or something?"

"Oh ha ha, Lindow." Soma mocked back.

"Aw, you guys look cute." Sakuya cooed at them.

"Thanks Sakuya." Nami smiled, before fist pumping. "Well, those Aragami better watch out. Because Santa Claus is coming to town."

"That was beyond corny, Nami." Soma commented as he jumped off the Starting Point.

"What? I thought it was catchy." Nami said, following after him. Leaving Sakuya and Lindow to watch them and their antics.

"Heh, those guys are just adorable." Lindow chuckled while shaking his head.

"They go great together, it's a good thing that she stayed." Sakuya commented, walking up beside him.

"Yes, it is. Well, we better get down there before they hog up all the fun."

"(Giggle) Right."

Jumping down from the Starting Point they ran to catch up with Soma and Nami. They had ran to the right, up the stairs and toward the Temple Bell Tower. A Frost Gboro was snacking on the material there, Nami was going for a sneak attack when they finally caught up. The fight had started, Nami was shooting Team bullets at everyone before jumping up to strike at the Frost Gboro's cannon.

But as they were fighting, the Fallen Kongou and the Prithivi Mata decided to show up. They were relentless, it took a lot of Stun Grenades and Recovery bullets to keep everyone up. But Nami refused to give up on the Frost Gboro, she kept striking at it until the head cannon was destroyed. It tried to make a run for it by the tiny shrine, but it was no use as Nami went in to take a bite. The Prithivi Mata sliced at her back with its claws messing up the Devouring process. Biting her lip she kept quiet about the pain. Trying again, she got in a bite into the Frost Gboro. With a boost she took it down.

"Men!" Devouring the core, she went after the Fallen Kongou as her next target. "Let's keep pushing!"

This one was a littler harder as an opponent since it refused to run too far away from the Prithivi Mata. As she was knocked down by the Prithivi Mata's launch attack she would get smacked by the Fallen Kongou's twirling fist as she was getting up. Unable to take the assaults anymore she became incapacitated.

"It's no use..." She said as she began to fall asleep.

"Crap! Santa, Mrs. Claus is down!" Lindow would call out to Soma. Shooting the Aragami back, Lindow made way for Soma to get Nami.

"Get up." Soma demanded as he Link-Aided with her. Feeling a burst of adrenaline, Nami's eyes open wide again as she rose to her feet.

"Thanks."

They fought for some more. Nami would strike behind the Fallen Kongou at it's tail. She knew she was the same element as the Aragami so she would have to target a specific weak point in order to beat these Aragami. For the frost Gboro it was the head cannon, for the Fallen Kongou it was the armor on the tail. Once that was gone, it would have unstable balance and more vulnerability. She successfully broke off the armor, but it made a run for it toward the Starting Point.

She gave chase, but the Prithivi Mata soon followed after. And things got worse when they were fighting in a narrow space, not to mention the fact the Fallen Kongou kept its back to the corner. But Nami wouldn't give up, if she couldn't strike the back she would just strike the front. It wasn't as strong as it would've been if she attacked the back, but it still did damage. And she was able to break off its pipes. Upset, the Fallen Kongou began to roll. It hit Sakuya while she was detracted by the Prithivi Mata, incapacitating her.

"Danger..." Sakuya tiredly said as she went down.

"Damn it!" Lindow roared in outrage, firing at the Fallen Kongou for hurting his wife.

"Cover me, Lindow. I'll get Sakuya." Running up to her while Lindow pushed back the Fallen Kongou, Nami Link-Aided with Sakuya. Sacrificing all but her last bar to save Sakuya. "Hang in there."

"Thank you." Sakuya said, shooting Nami a Recovery bullet before getting back into the battle.

The Fallen Kongou made a run for it up the other set of stairs, trying to recover in that house corner area. Not letting it get away, Nami followed after. And so did the Prithivi Mata, but it was better this time since they were now in an open space. And before the Prithivi Mata could do any damage, they took down the Fallen Kongou and extracted the core. Once the Prithivi was alone it was actually no threat. Striking the most vital weak spot with her element, Nami struck at the face. By the time they were done, they were by the Temple Bell Tower finishing off the Prithivi Mata.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas mother fucker." Soma said coming down on the Aragami with a crushing blow.

"Ski!" Nami shouted, thrusting her Glacier Katana Z into its throat. It was down and they all gathered to devour the core.

"And to all a good night." Soma said as he extracted the core.

"Those were formidable enemies." Sakuya commented.

"It would've gone better if we went against their element." Nami commented. "Lindow, why didn't you get Alisa and Kota for this mission? They would've worked better."

"You guys work better under pressure." Lindow simply answered.

"How generous of you." Soma said sarcastically.

"Besides, if we didn't asked for you guys I wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to see Soma in that getup." Lindow said with a chuckle. "You really do look like a younger version of jolly old St. Nick."

"Check yourself, Lindow. If those guys were on the naughty list, do you really want to whined up there as well."

"Ooh, scary." Lindow teased at Soma.

"Be nice, Lindow. Or I'm giving all your Gingerbread cookies to Kota." Nami gently threatened.

"Wha? No, I'll be nice."

"Good." Nami smiled and then turned to Sakuya. "I left your cookies back in my room, let's head back so we can get'em."

"Ah, heading back sounds just lovely right about now." Sakuya sighed dreamily as they headed back to the Starting Point.

*** Later that Night at the Den ***

Later that night Soma had headed back to his room with Nami right beside him.

"Ugh, what a day. My feet are as sore as hell."

"Now, now, now, Santa. How do you expect to deliver presents all over the world if you get tired so easily." Nami playfully teased as he plopped down on his couch. "And so young too, what a shame."

"Knock it off, Nami. You've had me running around all day." Soma sighed.

"You're right, and I'm extremely grateful for that." She said, approaching Soma with a warm smile. "Thank you Soma, it really does mean so much of me that you did it."

"Yeah, sure. Anytime." Soma said, giving her a small smile.

"Now for you're present. I wanted to give it to you early since I can't give it to you on Christmas."

"What? Why?" Soma asked. But Nami didn't answer, she simply got down on her knees between his legs. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting on the naughty list." She said, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants just enough to reveal the rising bulge. When she was working on his boxer he pulled her back to look up at him. His body was saying yes, but his heart was telling him to wait and see if she really wanted to do this.

"Nami, wait. You don't have to do this." But the look she was giving him made the soldier in his pants stand in ten-hut.

"But I want to." Not even fighting as she continued her actions. His hands slid off her as she pulled down his boxers. His member popped out to say hello to her. "Nice to see you too."

"Idiot, don't talk to it."

"I can't help it when it's looking right at me." She said, gripping it and started to stroke it up and down. "It would be rude not to say hello."

"Nh!" Soma groaned as her hand continued to pump, and got louder when she added a second hand. "Damn..."

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she gave the tip a peck. Soma's hand instantly grabbed the back of her head on instinct and out of shock. Surprised by his strong reaction, she went to peck the tip again. Not disappointed, his hand gripped into her hair as he growled. Loving the raw display of pleasure he was showing, she began licking around the tip and shaft to get a taste.

"Ah! I just wanna- Grr!" Soma groaned as his other hand dug into the couch. Wanting more, Nami took the tip into her mouth. "Crap!"

"!" Her eyes widen as Soma pushed her head forward to take more of him in. She began to gag as his erection touched the back of her throat. Her eyes watered as she fought the instinct to cough it out.

"Sorry! I lost control." Soma was about to pull her away when she push forward, taking all of him into her to deep throat him. "Damn, Nami. So moist and hot!"

Soma looked down as she began to bob her head back and fort as she sucked him. Her tongue rolled around and along his shaft as she moved up and down it. His gaze locked on to her moist lips as they took in his member, and the view of her ass in her red Santa Clause skirt that stuck out as she knelled down. The sight was pleasing, the Aragami inside him begged for more but Soma kept his cool.

"Shit! This is amazing, don't you dare stop." Soma gruff as his hand in the back of her head pushed her to move faster as he came close to the edge. Although his eyes clouded in ecstasy, and even though he found it hard to think straight while his member was engulfed in her hot mouth, he still was able to keep hold of his sanity. He knew he was about to burst, but he didn't want to overwhelm her by doing it in her mouth.

"That's enough Nami, I gonna cu- Nh!" But she pulled his hand off of her, as he tried to pull her back, and place it on the side of him like the other. Gripping both of his hands to the couch, she continued to suck him more vigorous until he finally spilled. "Gah!"

"!" Her eyes widened as his warm essence spilled into her mouth. Resisting the urge to cough it out she swallowed. She bobbed her head until he was done then slowly slid him out of her mouth, making a popping sound as her lips finally parted from him. He hissed as his now moist limp member made contact with the cool air. His member twitched as his eyes caught the sight of his essence slightly drip in the corner of her mouth. "Was that... was that good?"

Grunting, he pulled up into his lap; making her straddle him, the process slid her skirt up. She blush as she felt the slight twitch in his member from her panties. He grabbed her hair by her elegant bun and pulled it back, exposing her neck to him as he began his assault. She moaned as he bit down on her neck and mewl as his tongue roamed it, noticing the spill at the corner of her mouth she licked her lips.

"Hm, I have to admit. Nh! It's a little bitter, but not bad." Soma bit down on her neck harder as she spoke, leaving marks all around. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. "Ah! Soma!"

Licking over the marks, Soma pulled back to look at her with clouded eyes.

"Damn your amazing lips." He growled at her, grabbing her ass to press her further down on him. She moaned at the feel of him below her, bring her head back down to press her forehead to Soma's. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I-I heard about it from the girls in the Shower room. I wanted to give it a try." She gasped as he gave her ass-cheeks a squeeze.

"Well damn you were good." He groaned. "Does that count as my Christmas present?"

"Well... yes."

"What a great early present." Then he looked at her suggestively. "Will I get another one on Christmas."

"No, for religious reasons I don't feel comfortable getting intimate on such a holy holiday."

"Damn it!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa Claus." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He responded with a kiss to the her forehead.

"You too, Mrs. Claus."


	10. Chapter 10

A new year brings new beginnings, another year to better one's self.

The Start of the New Year - December 31

It was New Years Eve and all of the Den had gathered to celebrate in the Mesh Hall. Nami had taken Shika along with her so she could enjoy the festivities. Many had gathered around the chips and dips tables, while the couples huddled together at the Dance-floor and around the clock to greet the New Years together. Nami even saw Shio and Ren dancing together, doing their own Charlie Brown dancing. Nami looked around and around but she couldn't find Soma.

It was half and hour before midnight and she wanted to greet the New Years with him. She had looked around the sitting area, but he was no where to be found. She even asked the guys, but they haven't seen him. The loud music made it hard for her to pick up his voice among the crowd. It was like trying to find Waldo, and it was now ten minutes to midnight. Sighing in defeat, Nami left the Mesh Hall to be alone in the Entrance.

She plopped down onto the lounge couch, resting her arms on her knees as she looked to the floor. Shika jumped onto the couch and rested her mussel in Nami's lap. Nami looked back down at Shika and smiled at her sweet intentions. Nami pat Shika on the head and scratched the back of her ears. But her mind still wondered. Where could Soma be? He didn't have a mission, right? All the missions should've have been done today. So he couldn't have been out. Maybe, he just wasn't into the party scene. After all, she had to drag him to the celebrations all those other times. There was only five minutes left. She became silent as she listen to the music from the Mesh Hall.

"There you are." Her head jolted up as she heard his voice. Rex came up to her legs, wagging his tail as she started petting him with renewed joy.

"Soma, you came." She cheered at him, but then she looked at him in a suit with curiosity. "You look like a butler."

"Tst, and here I thought I would look nice for you." Soma turned his head away from her with a blush.

"You do, you look fresh." She smiled at him. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

"And miss making a New Years wish with you, I wouldn't dream of it." Soma smirked at Nami as he pulled her to her feet. Shika moved off the couch as Nami got up. "And I wouldn't want to miss my New Years Kiss."

"You charmer."

"Heh, only to you." Soma smirked. He leaned in closer to her as they heard the count down til New Years from the Mesh Hall.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Soma closed in for the kiss, cupping her cheek with his white gloved hand. She melted into the kiss, and her foot kicked up behind her. Once she closed her eyes, Soma closed his as well. The kiss was chastise but filled with passion. Slowly they parted, looking into each others eyes.

"Happy New Years, Soma."

"Happy New Years, Nami." Soma then smirked at her. "So, what did you wish for?"

"If it comes true you'll find out soon enough."

"?" Before Soma could question her answer the elevator doors open.

"Hi Shio, hi Ren." Nami waved at them as they came on the floor.

"Soma, Nami, there you are!" Shio cheered at them, then she looked at Soma in question. "Why do you look butler, Soma?"

"Thanks a lot, Shio." Soma said, crossing his arms in a slight pout.


	11. Chapter 11

The true story of St. Valentine is about a man who died burning at the stake so that a whole village could be saved.

Burning Valentines - February 14

Ah love, amor, it thrives on this day. Hearts and chocolates were being past all around the Den. There was so much love in the air it made Soma want to puke. But then again who was he to complain, was he not so different from them. But his girlfriend was a little deviating than most. Instead of being excited about what his girlfriend had planned for him, he was terrified at what his girlfriend might possibly have planned for today. He got lucky that she wasn't the type of girl that got upset about him forgetting dates or random anniversaries. He even got lucky that she didn't expect dramatic surprises on holidays, but that all went down hill when she was the one making the surprises.

He had seen her staying up late at night last night, planning something for this day, but she didn't tell him what. All he saw was that she had bought a lot of Hersey kisses rations, so if he was lucky she was only going to hand out candy to everyone. Heh, it was only one day, what could possibly go wrong?

But his hopes went down hill when she came kicking through the stairway door. She was wearing a Purely Cupid outfit and an evil smile on her face. In her hand was a tiny bow, on her back... a quiver full of rubber arrows. Everyone froze in shock at her dramatic entrance.

"Time to get some, kitties! Get some!" She then started firing at people with rubber arrows. They all started to scream and run away as she chased them down. The place went chaotic as God Eaters, who had taken down Qudrigas, were running away from a girl in a cupid outfit. Soma could only watch as Nami reeked havoc on the Entrance Floor. He watched from the railings as the First unit and Shio ran toward him from the the elevators.

"Dude, she's gone insane!" Kota said to him as they ran up to him. Each of them holding their own arrow she had shot them with. She had worked her way up the Den Floors until she reached the Entrance.

"I know..." Soma simply answered as he continued to watch her laugh hysterically as she shot people with rubber arrows. She had attached a Hersey kiss and a card with a heart that says 'Happy Valentine's Day' to arrows as she targeted everybody. It almost seemed like she had an infinite amount of arrows as she continued to fire.

"It was so much fun! She shot everybody!" Shio said happily as if it was raining candy and puppies.

"I can see that, Shio..."

"What are you doing just sitting here, Soma?! Stop her!" Alisa insisted.

"What can I do? When she's like this there's no stopping her."

"This is... actually kinda scary." Sakuya commented as they all saw the crazy look in Nami's eyes.

"Spread the love people! Spread the love!" Nami shouted shooting some more arrows, that's when she turned and faced Hibari.

"Ah!" Hibari screamed as Nami fired a rubber arrow at her.

"Hibari!" Tatsumi shouted, taking a bullet for Hibari by diving in front of her.

"Tatsumi." Hibari was touched that he would actually take the shot for her. She gathered him in his arms and held him close. "Are you alright?"

"Totally worth it." He smiled up at her.

They both gasped as Nami jumped on top of Hibari's Mission desk and crouched down to look at them on the floor. Expecting her to shoot again they were taken by surprise when she handed the arrow to Hibari.

"In honor of Tatsumi's sacrifice in the name of love, I will simply hand your gift to you. Happy Valentine's Day you two." She said to them normally.

"Ah... thanks." They answered taken off guard as Hibari hesitantly took the arrow from her.

"Ah! hahaha ha!" And then she was back to her hysteric, looking up from the desk she saw Soma looking down at her. "Soma! Accept my heart!"

Soma didn't even move as she shot the rubber arrow right at his forehead. He just sat back and waited for her to finish. But she caught him off guard when she jumped up onto the railing, holding on like a monkey.

"Mine." She said as she grabbed at the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. The others blushed and looked away at the open display of affection. Soma's face was turning red at the intimacy she was showing in public, but he didn't want to part from those lips.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" Tsubaki shouted as she stormed into the Entrance as Nami finally caught up to Nami after she reeked havoc in the Den. "Nami have you lost you're mind?!"

"Sorry, Soma." Nami said with a sigh, finally breaking the kiss. She then pulled out her last arrow. "I wanted you to be my last arrow, but I guess we can't always get what you want."

"What do you think you're doing, Nami?" Tsubaki said slanting her eyes as Nami aimed her bow. She wouldn't dare.

"Sharing the love." She shot Tsubaki right in the left shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Vexed and annoyed, Tsubaki yanked the arrow off her and grabbed Nami by her ear.

"You are in big trouble young lady." Tsubaki snapped at her as she dragged her off. "A thousand push-ups will be nothing compared to the punishment you are about to receive."

"Aw, come on, Tsubaki. Where's the love? (Sigh) Totally worth it." Nami said as she was being dragged off.

"Nami, are we still doing that thing this afternoon?" Shio pouted.

"Yeah it's still on."

"The only reason I'm not cancelling your activity this afternoon is because of your right to practice your beliefs and traditions." Tsubaki said. "Now get a move on before my mood gets any worse."

"Say what you want. But you still had fun today." Nami smiled at Tsubaki as they went into the elevator. As the elevator doors closed Tsubaki let a small smile escape her lips.

*** Den Roof ***

"Shio what exactly are we doing here?" Soma asked as he sat on the roof with Shio and Ren.

"We're going to start a fire."

"What?!"

"We're going to wait for Nami and start a fire." Shio happily said as if there was nothing wrong with it.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." Nami said, still in her outfit. Carrying a box of burnables, gasoline, and a fire extinguisher.

"Nami, I was afraid you wouldn't show." Ren smirked at her.

"No way, Ren. I'd never miss out on this holiday tradition."

"Did you bring the marshmallows?" Shio asked.

"Right here." Nami answered, unstrapping the bag from her back. "Let's get this fire started!"

"Nami, what exactly are we doing here?"

"Are you serious? I thought I explained this to you?" Nami looked at him sceptically.

"No, you were too busy being secretive and mysterious." Soma shot back.

"Oh, sorry." So she explained it to him while setting up the bonfire. "Well, do you know about the story of St. Valentine?"

"No."

"He was a saint that looked after a town north of Rome. One day his town was invaded by Pagans, who wish to burn down the town and everyone in it. But St. Valentines stood up to the invaders so they gave him an ultimatum. Either everyone in the town burns at the stake or they'll all be pardoned in exchange for his life."

"And what did he choose?"

"He sacrificed himself, burned at the stake to save the village."

"So you're going to honor him by setting a fire? Isn't that a bit callous?" Soma questioned. She had the fire bordered off, and let it burn.

"No, no. Listen, the fire is a symbolism of the sacrifice of St. Valentine. It shows the passion and love that burned within his heart. For the ultimate form of love is when someone is willing to die for what they love."

"That's... pretty deep."

"Isn't it? I've been setting fires in honor of St. Valentine on this day for years, each year trying to make the fire bigger than the last. The fun part is when I get others to join in, and the fire gets bigger and bigger each year." She then handed out sticks with marshmallows on them to everyone. "Here, I'm hoping that next year I can get more people to join me."

"Heh, sounds like fun, you little pyromaniac." Soma smirked at her.

"Oh be quiet and enjoy your marshmallows." Nami said, bumping Soma's side with her hip.

*** That Night in Soma's Room ***

"So it's Valentine's Day, don't I get a present?" Soma asked, hiding his eagerness behind a grin. Throwing his coat on the couch as they settled in.

"You do." She said, reaching for the strap to her tunic to slid it off. "I want to try something."

"!" Soma's eyes opened wide when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra under it as she slid the tunic to her waist. She wiggled around in embarrassment for what she was about to ask.

"You see... I've been curious about something, but I don't know how to ask you."

"Ask away..." Soma hastily said in excitement. Willing to do anything for her when she exposed herself to him like this, the jiggling mounds commanded his obedience.

"Well... I was hoping that... you would like to try to titty-bang me." She couldn't look him in the eye as she asked this.

"What?" Soma thought he was hearing things.

"I want to try... I hear it's like the fourth hole. And I've wanted to do something special for you today to show my love."

"You don't have to do this for me." Soma said, but soon after he had picked her up and carried her to his bed. "But I'd be a fool not to accept your gift."

"Ah!" She giggled as he placed her down on the bed. "Do you need help getting your soldier up?"

Nami's excitement ignited as he look down at her and straddled her, loosing his tie as he took it off. He then took off his gloves in a rush. He steadied himself on his legs muscles so as not to put too much weight on her.

"No need, he was up in attention the moment you slid down your tunic." He smirked down at her as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Don't think ill of me, I'm just curious." She said up to him as she helped unbuckled his belt. Just as she slid his pants along with his boxers down enough, his erection plopped right on her belly.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome." Soma encouraged. "I don't know what brought on this curiosity, but don't stop wondering."

"K-kay..." She nervously said, grabbing her breast and squishing them together to form one big blob of boobs. "I'm ready for you."

"It's a good thing your breast are big enough to do this."

"J-just shut up! If you're going to be like this we don't have to do this." But he grabbed her hands to press along with them as he shoved his erection in between the two mounds. She gasped at the warm feeling of his member on her skin. "!"

"I was just saying that they were perfect for this, don't get upset." He cooed down at her as he began thrusting in and out of her mounds. He then squeezed harder at her tits due to the feeling of moving between the soft mounds. "Damn, you're so soft and warm."

"Mmm!" She arched up into him at the feel of his balls sliding along her torso as he thrust in between her mounds. The sounds of their skin sliding together brought the animal out of Nami as her tongue reached down to greet his tip as it thrust toward her face.

"Crap!" Soma hissed as her tongue shot pure bliss into him as it roamed his tip. "Are you trying to make me lose it, woman?!"

"A little." She said over her heavy breaths. "I love seeing your stoic mask crack as pure lust and relish take over."

"Why you!" Soma growled in lust as he picked up the pace, shoving more than just the tip into her mouth with each thrust as she looked down to greet his member.

"Ah!" She moaned, tilting her head into the bed as she let his tip poke under her chin. She could feel the veins in his erection pulsing on her skin. "Hmm!"

"Don't look away." Soma growled at her. Their sweat lubricated them so his member picked up pace. "Look at me."

Shyly, she looked back up at him. Gasping as his clouded eyes looked down at her with undisguised thirst as he greedily plowed into her chest.

"Incredible!" She gasped up at him. "UH! This feels amazing."

"Not as amazing as it feels to me." He said giving her tits an extra squeeze. Pre-cum began to spill from him, as if warning them he was about to blow. "Nami..."

"Don't you dare stop now, Soma." She ordered at him. Taking that as the okay he continued on. Watching with wanton as his essence slid down her body; and her flushed face. Unable to take much more he burst out, shooting her with his warm liquid. "AH!"

"NH!" He grunted out in exasperation. He was high in ecstasy as the sound of her breathing brought him back to reality. Looking down at his work he was filled with pride at the sight before him. His essence was spilled all over her chests, leaking seductively down her curves. A few splashes of his seed sprayed her face as her flushed cheeks burned with bliss. The Aragami inside him wanted more as his member twitched. Getting off her, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled back on his pants and boxers as she caught her breath. "Did that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes, it did... for now." She said back up to him. The looked of her as he turned his head to gaze at her with the corner of his eyes made him want to go another round. There she laid on his bed, topless, her costume wings spread out, her hair in disarray, and his essence marking her body.

"Damn your temptation, woman."

"?"


	12. Chapter 12

Here you go, pure lemons. That's all I'm going to say.

Falling of the Petals - February 28

Their relationship had built up to no longer having shyness among each other. Nami didn't shy away from exposing herself to Soma, and he had no problem with being in his birthday suit around her. They had tried all kinds of foreplay with each other since the beginning of the year. Nami had no longer shied away from Soma when he put his fingers inside of her. She thrived off his magical fingers, even allowing him to occasionally insert his tongue when he was feeling bold. And she would return the favor just the same.

The soundproof walls did a good job of keeping the others from finding out what they did in those rooms. The girls would ask Nami in the Girls Community Showers how far their relationship had gone, but she would give them nothing. Soma didn't give away anything either, no matter how many bars of soap he had to threaten to shove into Kota's mouth. And on one occasion actually having to do it, shoving a fresh bar into Kota's mouth when he asked for too much detail. But in the end, no one had found out how far their relationship had went.

Even now as she moaned into the air, begging Soma to put in another finger. Most of their clothes sprayed all around the floor as sweat covered their bodies. Nami exposed all of herself, while Soma was still in his yellow shirt and tie. Their hair sticking to their skin as Nami took her bun and braid out. They were continuing their growing intimate rituals on Soma's bed, while the puppies stayed in Nami's room. She sat on the edge of his bed while he knelled on the floor, between her legs.

"Ah, Soma... use three fingers." She begged him as he pumped into her faster while sucking her tit. "Ah! Yes!"

One of her hands gripped into his hair while the other gripped his shoulder. They both loved the feeling the other provided, but they couldn't get enough. They wanted more. But Soma, not wanting to push her, waited for Nami to finally give him the ready to go further. While Nami couldn't take much more, she wanted him and she wanted him now.

"Soma stop, that's enough." She gasped to him.

"!" Soma stopped in discontent. She couldn't make him stop, she just couldn't, not now. It was torturous, he was even going to ask her to titty-bang later.

"I want more... I want you." His member twitch at the possible thing she was suggesting.

"Are you sure?" He growled at her in excitement but still concern. "Is this what you want? Because once we go through with this there's no going back."

"Yes... I want you, Soma." She said, opening her arms out to him, beckoning him to come hither. Not one to disappoint he loosened his tie and tossed it to the floor with the other array of clothes. The sight of him loosening his tie sent a tightening in her inner walls. Soon his shirt followed after his tie as he slid it off to the floor. He wasted no time as he got off his knees and tackled Nami onto the bed.

She was excited they were about to do this, but scared. What if he couldn't fit? She knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't know how much. And the unknown terrified her. But his soothing hand, gently caressing her cheek brought her out of down spiraling thoughts. His eyes spoke of security... trust.

"It might hurt at first..." He honestly told her.

"I know..." She nervously said. Looking up to him, she looked into his eyes. "I trust you."

"I promise I won't move until you're ready."

"Kay." She smiled up to him, but began to panic as he spread her legs apart. "!"

"Ready?" He asked as he got in between her and position himself at her entrance. "I'll go in slowly."

"Please... take me." Not needing another answer, he slowly sunk himself into her. Stretching her with his width, her eyes started to tear up. "Nh."

"Shh, shh. I'm almost there." He said as he slowly pushed forward to her barrier. There is was... her maidenhood. One swift thrust forward and her virginity would be his. The idea that he was the one who was going to take it, excited the Aragami inside of him beyond imagination. But he didn't know if it would be better to slowly ease into it, or quickly push his way through like ripping off a band-aid. But the Aragami made the choice for him as Soma's eyes clouded with lust and he broke through her barrier with a hard thrust.

"AH!" She cried out, wiggling under him and she cried as she lightly bled. The feel of her virgin wall around him were incredible, so tight. He wanted to pound into her rapidly and with wild abandonment, but her tiny whimpers brought him back to reality. Kissing her tears away, he held her as the pain diminished. Unmoving as she adjusted to him. Just as the pain came, it passed away. Leaving a pleasant feeling as the foreign object inside her massaged her walls.

Experimenting, she rolled into him. It hurt at first but she liked the feeling of it. Seeing that she was finally comfortable with him, Soma began to slowly pull out and then pump back into her.

"Ah." She began to moan as the pain faded into pleasure. Seeing this, Soma began to pick up his pace. "Mm, Soma."

Her moans encouraged him to go faster, and the Aragami inside him roared in approval as she would call out his name. Unable to control herself she wrapped her legs around him, locking them around his waist. This gave him leeway to go in deeper into her. Making her start to moan louder. Arching her back into him, she gripped into his back. Clawing into him with each deep thrust he pushed into her.

Thriving off her actions, Soma's hands that were clinching into the bedsheets found their way into her hair as he grunted into her ear. Excited, she began to try thrusting with him. Slowly at first as she tried to meet his pace, after a while they formed a harmony as their flesh slapped together. The headboard of the bed began to slam into the wall, as Soma thrusts into her with wild abandonment. The bed creaked at the sheer force of it, but they ignored it because they were in their own world.

"Soma... Harder." She begged as he made the bed creak louder. "Mmm, deeper. Deeper."

Taking his hands out of her hair, he gripped into her hips as his thrusting became harder. Grunting in pleasure as he went further into her. Soon her moans were louder than the banging of the headboard.

"Ah! SOMA!... YES! Right there!" She cried out as he hit a certain spot that sent sparks flying in her. Repeating the action, he kept hitting that spot again and again. "Soma! OH!"

She felt his member twitch inside of her, she could tell what that meant. He was about to climax. Wanting to help him reach it, she mewl into his ear as she nibbled on the lobe. Growling into her skin, his thrust became more feral as he pounded into her. She rolled into him, her lips finding their way to his. Relishing in her lips, his tongue ravished her lips as his member ravished her nether lips. Finally she couldn't take any more. Arching her back into him, she moaned into his mouth as she climaxed. Eyes rolling shut in pleasure as her nectar lubricated his piston.

He pumped deep into her as her wall clamped around him. Finally reaching his peak, his lips broke free from her's as he gave one hard thrust, deep into her.

"SOMA!" She cried out as his hot essence spilled into her.

"NH!" He grunted, heaving heavily as he came down from his orgasm. His member still pumping as he road it off. Slowly pulling out of her as he looked down at her flush state. She was beautiful with her hair sticking to her skin and forming a halo around her as her face contorted with pure bliss. Looking down further he saw their mixed juices spilled out of her.

"Mmm, Soma... That was amazing." She contently sighed to him. "I don't know why I waited this long."

Exciting the beast within him, his soldier got back up in attention again. His eyes clouded with lust as his lips began to roam her body.

"Soma?" Her eyes widened as she felt his member poking at her entrance again. Soma looked back down at her with those eyes that always got her core to moisten. "!"

"Let's go another round." Soma grinned down at her, before thrusting into her again.

*** The Next Morning ***

"Morning, Soma. You're looking chipper than usual." Lindow commented as he came out of his room and noticed Soma by Nami's. He looked like he just got done talking to her and left. "Get a good rest last night?"

"Yeah... very good." Soma said, more to himself as his face started to betray him.

"Oh, morning Soma." Sakuya greeted as she came out of her's and Lindow's room. "Did anyone go knock on Nami's room? We've got a mission to get to soon."

"Nami's not feeling well. We should go on without her." Soma informed her.

"Oh dear, that's terrible. I guess we must." Sakuya said as her and Lindow started to head for the elevator. "Aw, poor thing. She must of had a rough night."

They failed to see the lecherous smirk on Soma's face as she had said that. Looking back at Nami's door through his peripheral vision, he wonder if she would be ready to go again tonight.

Meanwhile in Nami's room, poor Nami tried to sit up from her bed as her wobbly legs gave way to her weight. Falling to the ground, her body gave in to the soreness between her thighs as she lightly shook. The pups stared at her in confusion, wondering what was she doing.

"Damn you, Soma." She mumbled to her door at him from beyond. "I can't feel my legs."


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor knows what's best, but everyone wants the nurse.

Nurse Nami - March 17

It was late at night, a cool breeze blew from that full moon sky. The boys of the First unit had a mission on Aegis without the girls. Lindow had considered Ren a member so he was there too. The girls had to go to a Medics seminar that day, leaving the boys to handle a Hannibal and a Corrosive Hannibal alone.

But things got hard for the guys when both Hannibals took on the team at the same time. Soma thought it would be best to take care of the weaker of the two, but the Corrosive Hannibal would charge at him with its claws and corrosive spears while he was busy with the Hannibal. It was bad enough that he was having a hard time blocking their fire attacks with his shield. His shield would come out a second too late as their fires would come at him from below.

And they thought Nami was reckless on missions, now they understood why. Unlike Nami, they didn't come to the mission with certain items that they now wished they had. Having no medic on the team other than Ren made the mission even harder. They had no Recovery Walls, so they had to rely on the recovery items they had and Ren's Recovery bullets; although Lindow was the only one who could see where he shot them at. They didn't have any Snare Traps, so they couldn't trap one of the Aragami in order to focus their attacks on the other. And, they didn't have any Stun Grenades to stop the Hannibals before they did their fire blade dance. All they could do was block the hits with their shield and wait for them to finish. Kota on the other hand could only run and dodge.

But Soma was reckless enough to make up for Nami's absence. Never able to truly block on time as he charge in on the Aragami, leaving Ren to shoot him Recovery bullets when his health got dangerously low. Like Nami, he was reckless, but didn't have the medical skills to back it up. Soma thought that once this mission was over he would never take Nami for granted again.

At one point, Soma believed that Ren had been incapacitated since Lindow ran to Link-Aid with nothing. But he knew Ren was there, from the Team bullets Ren shot him along with Lindow. Feeling the boost, he destroyed the Hannibal's gauntlet armor. Soon after that, he had taken down the Hannibal with Ren's help. He knew Ren helped due to the Piercing cuts on the Hannibal's head that he saw when he was extracting the core.

Now with one Hannibal down, Soma turned around to focus on the other. Pulling out his shield at the last second as the Corrosive Hannibal shot out fire all around the arena. Kota got lucky and dodged all its fire attacks, Lindow wasn't so much.

"Damn it..." Lindow grunted as he was knocked down into incapacitation.

"This doesn't look good." Soma said, running to Lindow. Ignoring the Corrosive Hannibal right next to him as he Link-Aided with Lindow. "Get up."

"Thanks." But they dashed apart soon after as the Corrosive Hannibal charged at them with its claws, dodging it at the last second. Changing his Aragami arm into gun-mode, Lindow fired at the Corrosive Hannibal. "Eat this!"

Destroying its back scale, while Soma crushed its gauntlet. Breaking them both at the same time. Ren jumped up to strike at its head, and Kota knocked it down with his shots. While it was on the ground, Lindow and Soma delivered it the final crushing blow.

"Go to hell!" They both said at the same time as they defeated the Aragami.

"(Huff) Man, we managed to survive today too." Kota sighed in relief as the others extracted the core. They were all worse for wear, covered in scratches and burns. But Soma was in the worse shape out of all of them. "Soma, you okay? Dude, you look terrible."

"I'm fine." Soma grunted, trying to play off his wounds.

"No you're not." Lindow said, talking back. "Ren says you're suffering from major burns. We need to get you to the Sick Bay right away."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to let a bunch of those Doctor's stitch me up." Soma retorted as he walked with them back to the Den.

"It's either that or explain yourself to Tsubaki. Which is your choice?"

"I'll take my chances with Tsubaki."

*** After Hours in the Sick Bay ***

Bad choice picking Tsubaki. Not only did she drag Soma down to the Sick Bay, she told the doctors not to use any Recovery Adrenalins. Leaving Soma to naturally recover, with nothing but his healing and the ointment the doctors put on him. They said with the damage Soma took he would be stuck in the Sick Bay of two days. Soma's trademark coat hung on the visitor chair beside his sickbed, while his tie and fingerless gloves sat on the small dresser. They just sat their, waiting for their master's sentence to finally be served.

Soma didn't like the idea of staying there for two days. He hated the smell of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant that swarmed the air there; the constant tidying and pestering of the doctors and nurses; he even hated the sounds of the medical machines. He was suffering from burns not a heart-attack, why did they need to have him plugged up to a heart monitor?

But his inner rant was soon ended as the sound of the visiting doors opened. It was late, who could be coming in at this hour? All the staff had left for the day and he was the only patient in the Sick Bay. He didn't feel threatened, just curious. But his curiosity was swayed when the visitor pulled back his sickbed curtains.

"Nami, what an unexpected late visit." But his eyes roamed her as he notice that she was wearing her trademark white Medic coat, but she was also wearing white Medic pants. It had a mini skirt attached to it and all. "Or should I say Nurse Nami?"

"Laugh all you want, they made me wear the full uniform at the Seminar. Alisa and Sakuya had to wear the same uniform too, but in different colors." She defended herself, kicking off her annoying medic boots along with her socks.

"Heh, so what are you doing here? Visiting hours are long over." He said as he watched her strut off to turn off the security camera and lock the door.

"Doing my job; healing my patient." She retorted back.

"But Tsubaki said I'm not allowed any advance treatment." Soma shot back his case.

"What Tsubaki doesn't know won't hurt her. If anything she'll blame it on your fast regenerative abilities." Nami reasoned. "I'm sure you want to get out of here as fast as you can. And I don't like seeing you hurt, so this is a win-win for the both of us."

"Jeez, are you a Medic or a Dealer?"

"Both when I need to be." She said, before warmly pleading with him as she returned to his bedside. "Now let me heal you."

"(Sigh) Fine." He relax as she roamed his body with Recovery items, filling him with their warmth as they worked their magic on his burns. In minutes the stinging sensation of his burns were gone and relief washed over him. But his eyes shot open when he heard the sound of her turning off his heart monitor. "What are you doing?"

"This way it doesn't sound any alarms. We wouldn't want the doctors barging back in here because your heart rate increased." She said seductively as she started unbuttoning her top.

"!" His eyes shot out as she slid her Medic coat and arm gloves to the floor, leaving nothing but her bra to cover her top. "W-what are you doing?"

"I've already healed you. Now I gotta make you 'feel' better." She emphasized on the 'feel' as she seductively swayed her hips to take off her pants, leaving the Medic skirt on. "I always take care of my patient."

"W-we can't do this here." He hissed, but the bulge in his pants said otherwise. "We could get caught."

"The door's locked; the security camera is on replay; and the staff won't be back until 3:00am. We've got all the time we need." She said sliding out of her panties as she crawled on top of him from his legs. Leaving her in only her bra and Medic skirt as she straddled him. "Just you and me."

"Grr." Was all he could get out as the heat from her center burned on his bulge. He fought with everything in his might, grinding his teeth, so as not to pull her down closer to his bulge.

"There's no need to resist. You're body says otherwise." She said as she rolled onto his bulge, pressing her body closer to him as she reached behind herself to unhook her bra. "Come on, let your nurse heal you."

"Are you implying that you do this to all your patients?" Soma grunted at her possessively. She leaned up, her bra barely hanging on to her.

"No, only to my one and only favorite patient." She said as she slowly started to unbutton his shirt. "Little. Old. You."

"Damn that alluring voice of yours." Soma growled lustfully, trying to grab at her but she pushed his arms to the bed again.

"No, no, no. Doctors orders. You can't strain yourself." She said wagging a finger at him.

"What?! Quick joking around!" He growled in protest as he tried again. But she smacked his hands away and placed them on the bed again.

"Behave yourself, or we won't do this at all." She cooed at him as she slid her hands down his chest and abs to his belt. Unbuckling him painfully slow.

"Damn you!" He snarled, frustrated at the strains she was putting on him. "You're enjoying this!"

"Now, now, relax." She said, sliding his pants and boxers down just enough for his member to pop out. As she slid her upper body to stand back up, her bra finally slid right off of her arms. Dropping onto his abs and sliding off to the floor. "Let Nurse Nami take care of everything."

"!" He gasped as she slid her core up and down his shaft, teasing him with her enticing heat. She did this for a while as her hands roamed up and down his chest. Just as she adjusted herself at his tip she stop. Making him hiss in frustration. "Well, what are you waiting for?!"

"Hm, I don't know. Should I?" She teased at him, placing her index finger to her lips as if thinking about it before looking back down at him. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes." He hissed at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He tried thrusting up to her but she always moved away.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, yes! Now hurry up and get on with it you Cock-tease!"

"Hm... okay." She cheerfully said and she impaled herself into him. Arching her back in ecstasy at the feeling of him entering her so deep. Her head shot back as her mouth opened. "Oh!"

Soma cringed in pleasure at the warm tightness that her inner walls engulfed him in. Unable to control himself he started to pump upward, enjoying the feeling of it she allowed it. Thrusting back down into him from above to meet him at the point of impact.

The sickbed creaked as they picked up pace, her tits bouncing up and down as she pushed him into her. Enjoying the view, he pumped upward harder. Raptured in pleasure, she shook her head side to side. Pulling out her bun and braid with her hand as she let her long wavy hair cascade down like a waterfall. It swished around with her, haloing around her like starlight.

"Damn I love you, you gorgeous woman." Soma hissed up at her, making Nami lean back down to him to place a finger on his lips. Never stopping their motions below.

"Hush, if you know what's good for you. I get so hungry when you say you love me." She said thrusting down harder into him, making his hands grip into the sheets. "I'll eat you alive."

"Crap!" He grunted as she came down on him harder and faster. Unable to take anymore of this, he grabbed her ass from under the skirt and started pumping up into her faster as his back arched to meet her.

"Hmm, Soma." She moaned as he pounded into her. She felt him twitching inside her, he was going to burst soon. Wanting to make him go really crazy, she leaned down to whisper into his ear. "I love you."

"NA!" He couldn't even finish her name as he gave one final hard thrust up into her. His hot essence spilling into her. She giggled at the feeling but still keep going on top of him.

"I warned you." She cooed into his ear before attacking his neck with her enticing tongue and bit into him. She road him out, even as he was still riding out his orgasm, until she got her finish. Even still he would occasionally squirt into her. Picking up her pace as she reached her peek, her back arched as she could feel it coming. But at the final thrust of her release she captured his lips to stifle her moan into him, much to his displeasure. "Mm."

She pumped into him for a while longer as she road out her release, making him hiss as she abruptly pulled him out of her. Her legs were shaky, but she still stood as she got off his bed. She giggled as she leaned over him and slid her index finger up and down his sweat covered torso as she coyly spoke to him.

"Are you able to clean yourself or should I give you a scrub bath?"

"I can take care of it myself." He growled at her, eying how her arms squished her breasts together as she leaned over his sickbed.

"Hm, well in that case I think my job is done." She said gathering her clothes.

"Leaving so soon?" He teasingly said, silently imploring her to stay for another round as he saw his essence drip down her thighs. Disappointed when her clothes blocked the show.

"We'll continue this when you're released." She then swayed to the exit with a stagger. "I would advise you to clean yourself up. The staff will be back in an hour, and the security camera will start up again in 20 minutes."

"Damn you, Tease." He hissed at her as she walked to the door.

"Right back at you." Unlocking the door she headed out. "See you soon."

"Yeah... real soon." He grinned at her.

"Try and get some sleep, you'll get your energy back faster." She said as she closed the door.

Oh he'd get his energy back alright. He'd get his energy back and pay her back ten-folds.


	14. Chapter 14

The most terrifying moment when dating someone is not the first date, but meeting the family.

Monks - April 1

"All right that's it on my side, good talking to you again." Nami said to Yuri from the small portal. It was early morning on Friday, and time for their weekly check up on their home worlds. Nami had already given Yuri a hard copy of all the emails he had received that week.

"Much obliged." Yuri nodded to her with a grin. "Oh, you got a letter from home."

"Oh!" She took the letter from him as they reached into the portal so he could drop it on her side.

"Give me a call if anything has popped up." Yuri said before closing his portion of the portal. Nami soon did the same after him.

Sitting down on her bed, legs crossed, she opened the letter. Excited to hear from her family, she began to read it. As she read on her face sparkled into an expression of pure joy. But then as she thought to herself, it started to turn into conflict.

*** That Morning at the Mesh Hall ***

"Nami, you haven't even touched your food. What's wrong?" Sakuya asked in concern. Nami just stared down at her plate, twirling her fork around the omelet rations they were having that morning.

"It's nothing... just trying to think of a way to come around and ask." Nami answered, still playing with her food.

"About what?" Sakuya pushed her for an answer. But instead of giving her an answer, Nami simply started to poke Soma who was sitting beside her in the arm. At first he ignored her, but after a while the annoyance of the action got to him.

"(Sigh) What do you want?"

"Soma... how would you like to come back to my world with me to meet my family?"

"!" All their forks dropped as they stared at her in shock.

"What?" Soma said in flabbergast at the notion.

"I just got a letter saying that I have a new baby brother who's joined the temple recently. They're asking me to come home to meet him." Nami explained. "I was wondering if you would come with me?"

"How would that even work?"

"If you were to cross over the portal with me, the Soma from the other side would have to crossover with Yuri as well. That way two of you are not existing in the same plain."

"And you're asking me to go?" Soma questioned again.

"Please, it would really mean a lot if you went with me." Nami pleaded with him. "Besides, I'd miss you too much if I went alone."

Soma was nervous about the idea of going into her world, going to her home. The concept of not being accepted by her temple family scared him to death. But, at the same time... he feared of her going back alone and never returning. He would rather face the disapproving eyes of her father Monks than losing her.

"How long will we be?"

"You mean you'll come?" She asked happily.

"Yes." Clomping him out of his seat, she gave him a big hug.

"Oh, thank you so much Soma! I can't wait!" She happily cheered, rubbing her cheek to his. Embarrassing him as many of the eyes in the room stared down at them. "We'll only be gone for the weekend, so Dr. Sakaki and Tsubaki have already given their approval. And Soma and Yuri already agreed to crossover with us."

"Alright, alright. Can you get up now?" Soma said with haste to get her off of him before she sparked something in him. Happily complying to his demand, she jumped onto her feet. Hopping up in down as she could hardly contain herself.

"Pack your things. We leave at noon. Ooh, I can't wait to introduce you to everybody." She said as she skipped out.

"Hey, you forgot your breakfast!" Sakuya called out to her, but Nami was already gone. She chuckled and shook her head at Nami's actions. "Well at least she's feeling better."

"So, finally meeting the family are you?" Lindow said, patting Soma on the shoulders.

"Good luck with first impressions. They're a duzy."

"(Sigh) Tell me something I don't know, Kota." Soma said, holding his head in his palm.

*** Nami's Universe ***

So there they were, in Nami's world. Wearing their regular clothes, riding in one of the Den's Choppers. Nami took her time showing Soma around to everybody, having a kick when he met Shoka. Most likely Yuri was doing the same thing with her friend Soma. He had planned to have her meet his mother, while Nami took Soma up to her temple to meet her family.

The Chopper would take them farther then they would've reached on foot in a day, but it could not take them all the way. Touching down just at the base of the mountain, the pilot dropped them off.

"We'll Check Point here again in two days at 1200 hours." The pilot informed them.

"Roger that, take care flying back." Nami saluted the pilot as he took off back to the Den. Then she turned to face Soma as the crickets played in the background with the cicadas. "Well, this is the right stop. Let's go."

With a steady pace they made their way up the mountain, following the beaten path. Soma admired the natural presence of greenery that were rare in this day in age as the birds singed. While Nami reminisced of the times that pasted. It had been a while since she had seen the children, she wondered how they were doing?

"Hey, how much further?" Soma asked, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Not much further, I remember that tree when Big Baba accidentally stripped down the mountain."

"How does an Aragami strip down a mountain?"

"You would too if the rock under you slipped."

"..."

"Ah! The Temple gates." Nami cheered as she ran up the stone stairs. "The old Torii! I haven't seen this in ages."

Soma watched as she danced around the front of the temple as she went through memory lain.

"We use to play soccer over there when I was little." She said pointing to the area to the left. "It was the only place the Monks didn't have to worry about us damaging something."

Then she moved to the right. "And there, I trained in Kendo and Tia Chi. Master Gaku-sama thought it would help my stances better if I worked in a non-flat surface area. He was right, but I wore through many socks."

"And here!" She said running up to the temples wooden step up stair that lead to the main doors and temple pathways. "I use to clean these floors weekly as a chore. We made it into a racing game, seeing who could go around the temple the fastest."

"Did you win?"

"Sometimes, but I'd always have fun either way. And sore hands." Then she did a little twirl around with arms wide open. She happily laughed as she looked to the sky then back to Soma. "This place brings back so many memories."

"You seem to be having fun. Do you miss being here?" Soma asked nonchalantly, but inside he was generally nervous that she did. The possibility that she was indeed home gave rise to the probability that she might not want to go back with him.

"Hm, I do. Everyone at some point longs for the place they knew as home." Her answer made him flinch, but the warm smile she gave him soothed him down. "But at some point the baby bird will leave the nest, only to return for visits."

Before going onto the main floor, Nami bowed to the temple then took off her shoes by the step. Once there, she called out through the main entrance.

"Hello?!" But she got no answer. Perhaps they were in the back rooms. Walking on the pathways, she notice Soma was still outside the temple on the stone paved sidewalk. Leaning her body toward him, she stood on her toes with one leg in the air. "Come on. It's mid-afternoon so I think they're in the back. Don't forget to bow."

Sighing, Soma took off his shoes and placed them beside Nami's. Bowing to the temple like Nami he walked up beside as she guided him on the walkway. As they walked through, they passed a court yard Zen garden, the sand was raked into the pattern of the Yen and Yang symbol. The stones shaping the dots inside the Yin and Yang. With his enhanced hearing he detected the deep chanting far in the temple, he could hear the pitch being sung from the chanters stomachs. 'Ah mai, Ei mai, Ohm.' The chant repeated and repeated, and the smell of herbs invaded the place. Up ahead he began to pick up the playful laugh of children.

As they got closer to the laughter Soma was shown a sight he never would have imagined. The back yard was full of regrowing life, there were many peach trees with blossoms happily swaying in the breeze. The grass and shrubs were a vibrant green and the children played on the stone paved patio. However... they were playing with a Kongou.

"Haha, come on Big Baba! Higher, higher!" The children on its back would cheer as the Kongo would walk around with them hanging on. The other children would run along side it as it would march around the backyard with a big grin on its face. "Haha, hurry, hurry."

"That's Big Baba." Nami explained to Soma as he stared in disbelief. "She always gave the best piggyback rides."

The Kongou's ears twitched up at the sound of Nami's voice. Turning around it sighted them and slowly approached. Soma flinched at first, but he remained calm as Nami insisted when they came to the mountain. The Kongou didn't seem aggressive like all the other Kongous he's encountered. Its steps were gentle and calculated, so as to avoid stepping on smaller creatures. It approached Nami, looking at her from left to right, giving her a sniff. Once it recognized Nami as her, it gently pressed its forehead to her's.

"It's good to see you Big Baba, glad you're doing well."

"Hey it's Nami, Nami's back! Yay!" The children cheered as they tackled her to the ground. She laughed, oh how they tickled her awfully. Such little balls of energy they were. "We missed you Nami!"

"Haha, I missed you guys too. Hm? Where are the others."

"After you left, most of the other big kids left to the town below to start new lives." One of the little ones explained.

"I see. You've all gotten so big, pretty soon you'll be taller than me." She said warmly at them, looking each them over. Then she noticed one of the young ones was missing. "Where's Toro?"

"He's in back training." One of the kids pointed further back before they all noticed Soma. "?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Soma everyone, my boyfriend." As soon as she said that they all surrounded Soma in awe. Taken aback by the mini ankle-bitters, Soma didn't know what to do as they surrounded him.

"Ah, cool! He's got dragon eyes! Look at his strange clothes, is he a wondering warrior?" The children would randomly say to him cutely, then one of them looked him directly in the face to ask him the big question. "Hey Mister! Do you have cooties?"

"No."

"Oh! Then you're in the clear. Yay!" The child said, before they all cheered and tackled him. Soma was in a shock, he had taken down Aragami ten times his size and yet he was taken down by a herd of children. All Nami did was giggle instead of coming to his aid.

But all went still as the Kongou leaned down to get a good look at him. As she sniff him, his air blew in the wind her nostrils made. Once she decided she liked him, she gently used the back of her hand to help him back to his feet.

"It seems Big Baba has accepted you." Nami said, happily smiling at him. "Looks likes you've picked up some new friends."

"Ah, that's good for you." Came the kind voice of one of the monks that came from the temple. He wore the traditional yellow and orange robes, but his head lacked shaving. His long brunette hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Brother Fuuta." Nami happily greeted him, bowing to each other in respect before giving him a hug.

"Haha. Nami, you came." The Monk patted her on the back. "I didn't expect you too respond so soon, I know how busy you've been."

"I'm never too busy for home." She said then turned to wave a hand toward Soma. "This is my boyfriend, Soma."

"Ah, any companion of Nami is always welcomed here. Nice to meet you." The man pulled Soma into a hug, but used the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "I smell lust on you. You best contain yourself while you're here, such emotions are not welcomed here."

"!" Soma felt like his stomach had dropped and embarrassment covered his face. How did he know Soma was thinking dirty thoughts at the moment?

"?" Nami was about to question why Soma suddenly stiffened, but Monk Futta moved away from Soma and continued to speak.

"You're room is just the same as you left it, Nami. Your guest can take one of the open rooms." Then the sound of a crying baby rang out in the temple. Monk Fuuta's eyes warmed up at the nervous but excited look that came into Nami's eyes. "Your new brother, Haku. He's been waiting to see you, have a look."

Hesitantly, Nami stepped up into the temple rooms, following the sound of the cries. It lead her to the old nursery, where the infants of the temple stayed until they were old enough to join the other kids. All in the temple slept in futons, but not the babies. They rested in the soft cushioned security of a crib. Slowly approaching it, she looked down into it at the baby. His cries died out as he saw her standing over him.

His blue eyes and brown hair tilted with his head at her as her head tilted at him with curiosity. Deciding that he liked her, he giggled up at her and lifted his pudgy arms up to her. Accepting his offer she slowly lifted him out the crib, raising him in the air as she did a slow twirl before bringing him back close to her chest.

"Nice to meet you too, Haku." Tickling him with her finger, he took it in his tiny hand and wiggled it around as he spat out bubbles. She gently popped the bubbles before gently pressing her forehead to him. "Welcome to the family."

He started to whimper in discomfort. Wondering what's wrong, she looked back down at him. But a good whiff of her nose told her the answer.

"Ugh, what have they been feeding you child?" She asked, playfully putting the baby an arm's length away. But brought him back to her as he pouted some more. "Here, let's get you cleaned up."

She giggled to him as she took him to the changing table. After years of looking after the other children she had became a pro at changing diapers. Soma and Monk Fuuta watched as she bonded with her new brother.

"There. Clean as a baby's bottom, literally in your case." The baby giggled at her as she poked his nose. Picking Haku up, she held him in her arms again as she took him outside. Soma and Monk Fuuta walked along side her for awhile. "He's an angel, how did he get here?"

"Like you, he was dropped off here at our doorstep." Monk Futta answered.

"I see... so we're not so different after all." She smiled to herself.

"I'll leave you two alone for bonding time." Monk Fuuta said, wondering further down the temple pathway. "Make sure you put him back in his crib when you're done."

"Kay, thank you Brother Fuuta." She then turned to Soma. "Isn't he the cutest thing?"

"Hmph, a bundle of joy." Soma grunted with crossed arms.

"Aw, what's wrong Soma? You're not jealous are you?" Nami teased.

"Don't be ridiculous." Soma may have growl and turned his head in protest, but eyes still eyed to baby she held to her chest.

"Oh course he wouldn't be."

"He'd be a poor excuse of a man if he was." Came the voice of two monks behind them. The first one had a stoic face, surrounded by curly raven hair that touched pass his ear. While the other had the cheerful face of a prankster with fiery orange hair.

"Brother Enya, Brother Chuugo." Nami smiled at them as they approached.

"A man would have to have no confidence in himself if he were insecure about a baby." Monk Chuugo teased, before wrapping his arms around the two of them. "Ah Nami. Good to see you, champ. What's this? If my hearing isn't going bad, this is your boyfriend."

"Yes, this is Soma."

"Ah..." He leaned in to Soma. "I've taken a vow to reframe from violent behavior. But if you break her heart, I break your legs."

"Chuugo-san." Nami pouted at his antics, but he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"No worries, Nami. I like the boy, he brought you back happy. And that's all I need to know."

"Chuugo... you're being rube." Monk Enya said in a smooth mono-toned voice.

"Not on purpose, I have to make up for you." Monk Chuugo accused.

"And why would you feel the need for that?" His voice was deep and quiet, something told Soma he didn't talk much.

"Cause you're thinking the same thing but refuse to say it."

"Hm." Monk Enya grinned to himself, arms crossing. "We best move along, Chuugo."

"Yeah, yeah." Monk Chuugo said, waving him off as he removed his arms from their shoulders. "Benika-san gathered your shoes and placed them in your rooms. The rooms are ready when ever you decide to reside for the day."

"Thanks Brother Chuugo." Nami thanked him with a light bow.

"We'll see you around, Nami." Brother Enya said as he and Brother Chuugo walked pass them.

"Good seeing you two again." She smiled at them. Brother Enya looked behind him toward Soma.

"Soma... Take care of Nami while you're out there. She tends to get carried away." And like that they were gone.

"I think Enya-san likes you." Nami said to Soma.

"What makes you think that?" Soma said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"He never talks so much to new people like that before."

"..."

They continued to walk until the were in the backside of the temple. Haku gently rested in Nami's arms, breathing lightly in his peaceful slumber. They bumped into a sister monk hanging up laundry on a laundry-line, letting them blow in the breeze. Her long chestnut hair held together by the tail with a tie.

"Juri-san!" Nami called out to her as they approached. Sister Juri, turned to look at Nami as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She smiled at Nami, her chocolate eyes sparkling.

"Nami-chan, good to see you little lady. And what is this, you've got a young man with you. Children grow up so fast." She sighed out loud to herself. "So how have you been doing these days?"

"I've been keeping up with my training, and working to the bone as a Gods Eater."

"Ooh, how delightful." But they were interrupted by the tiny grunts of an eight year old boy practicing an aggressive form of Tia Chi on a wooden practice pole. His form was wild and lacked integrity. And he knew it as he began to try harder with tears on the corner of his eyes. "Poor Toro, he's been practicing like that all week. But he fails to see that he won't get better like that."

"..." Nami watched some more as he fell to the ground in exasperation. "Juri-san, can you take Haku from me?"

"Hn, no problem. I was heading back soon anyway." She kindly said as she took the slumbering baby from Nami's arms. As Nami walked over to the boy, she left Soma alone for a second with Sister Juri. She looked at Soma with burning fire in her eyes. "If you lay one scratch on that girl, you're in big trouble."

"I would never put a hand on her like that." Soma growled at her in appall.

"Heh, just making sure." She grinned at him. "You seem nice, don't prove me wrong, boy."

"It's Soma."

"Soma... Nami sent letters to us about a female friend she made named Soma. Must be a coincident."

"..."

"You better catch up to her, Soma. She is your guide here after all."

"Hm." Soma nodded to her and continued on to follow Nami.

Nami walked up to the boy as he slapped his arms at the pole in frustration. Grunting and pouting as the tears tried to escape from his eyes.

"Toro." She gently called out to him from behind, tilting her head to the side to him.

"!" He gasped as he quickly turned around to her.

"What are you doing?" Lowering his head he slowly approached her, hugging into her middle. His little hands were redden and covered in scratches, showing how long he had been practicing. The side of his face resting on her as he lightly shook in frustration.

"Why can't I get this right?" He pouted.

"That's because you're just smacking your arms around." Nami warmly chuckled to him, reaching into her baggage she pulled out her first-aid kit. Taking one of his hands, she disinfected it with cotton swabs. He cringed a little but his frustration kept the pain in the back of his mind.

"No, Enya said-"

"Now the other one." She said, releasing his hand. Automatically he handed her his other hand as he continued to state his woes.

"Enya said I don't have enough form to do Tia Chi." He was rather upset that the silent Monk would waste the energy just to say that to him. Which meant the words had more meaning to it than most.

"Never mind what Enya said." Nami said, reaching into her first-aid kit for linen wrappings. She tried to wrap up his hands, but he kept dodging her. "Now just- Tst, hold still."

"Listen to me!" He jumped back from her, his eyes watery as he begged her to understand. Remembering when she was in his shoes, she softened up.

"I am listening, Toro." She then gently grabbed his hands and delicately started to wrap them one at a time. "You've been working hard. I can see it in your hands. But you put too much force into your strikes, pure aggression does not go well with confrontation. If you don't make yourself more yielding you'll just make yourself more vulnerable, Toro."

"..." He looked down, saddened by the news. Comforting him, she got on her knees and brushed his wild brown hair out of his face.

"Relax your body. Now place your arm out like this." She instructed to him, holding his arm out with palms up. Once she saw that he would stay in that position she gave his shoulder a light push. Relaxing like he was told, his body moved with her push. Automatically, the arm that he held out pushed back at her opposite shoulder, pushing her back as well.

"!"

"You see, you did it. Enya, just needs to see your yielding force." She said to Toro, giving him a hug while she was still on her knees. Encourage and pumped, Toro shot out of her arms and pumped his arms in the air.

"I'll make him see. I'll be the best Chi Master, ever!"

"Oh ho, I bet you will." She chuckled at him, pulling him in for a nuggie. She then looked up to Soma. "How about a little training section. Soma, you in?"

"Heh, sounds like fun." Soma complied, readying himself for some hand-to-hand combat.

They sparred for a little while. Showing Toro how to stance or the forms of moves as they went on. And he actually picked it up pretty quick. The boy had a knack for this, but needed to work on the patience to follow through with it. However, that should come to him with time. As Nami began to spar with Soma again, he would sneak in some touches as he pulled her close. He was even about to steal a kiss when he suddenly sensed danger. Eyes dilating, they both shot back from each other as a Tanto speared at the spot they once stood.

"Inspiring as ever, Nami. I was sadden to see you leave these walls." On instinct, Nami got down in seiza and bowed to the old man that spoke to them. Judging by Nami's quick reaction, the man was held in high respect here. He was the oldest monk Soma had seen here so far. While the others looked to be in their late 30s or mid 40s, this man looked to be in the whopping 70s. He had short gray hair, balding at the top, with a mustache.

"Master Gaku-sama."

"Yame." The old monk instructing, making Nami rise back to her feet. Right foot first then the left. "How's one of my favorite students been?"

"Komakai, Sensei." She smiled and squinted her eyes close as he patted her head.

"I see, I see." Then his held his hands behind his back as he looked to Soma. "Nami, it appears you've brought a significant other back with you. Young lady, now that you're in the dating world you're going to be exposed to many things."

"Sensei..." Nami said at the uncomfortableness of the situation and the embarrassment of it.

"Your boyfriend's going to ask you do many things that you might feel uncomfortable with. When it comes to those situations just say 'no.'"

"Sensei..." She couldn't believe they were having this conversion right now. Her face was on fire, but he still kept going. He turned to Soma, getting more stern.

"And you, you'd better respect her boundaries or you'll have to face me. Old man or not, I can still hunt you down."

"Master, please..."

"Haha, I'm sorry I must be embarrassing you." The old man chuckled as he saw the red on both their faces. "The young man seems decent enough, I trust your judgement Nami. You guys must be tired from your long trip here, please take a rest. We have all weekend to catch up, so there's no need to rush."

"Hai, Master Gaku-sama." Just as she bowed, one of the younger female monks came from the slide doors in seiza as she bowed to the Head Master Gaku. She looked to be in her early 30s as her brown eyes still had that youthful twinkle.

"The rooms are ready, Head Master Gaku." Her long raven hair flowed down her face as she bowed.

"Ah, great timing, Sister Benika. Can you take these two to there room?"

"But what about-"

"I'll look after Toro. I'm quite interested in seeing his sudden improvement." The Head Master said, waving Nami off. "Now off with you, I'll see you later for dinner."

"Hai, Sensei." She bowed to him again and followed behind Sister Benika. She was a quiet and dainty woman, the perfect example of a traditional Japanese woman. Her steps were calculated, holding her hands in front of her with a straight posture. She slid open the doors to their rooms, one room across from the other. And gave them a slight courtesy bow.

"I trust the rooms are to your liking."

"Thank you, Benika-chan. You always take such good care me." Nami said, giving her a smile. Bowing to her in respect before giving her a hug in return. Once done, she went into her old room and slid the door close.

Soma stood there awkwardly for a while, before going to retreat into his designated room. But a tiny squeak from Sister Benika stopped him in his tracks. He turned his head and look at her with the corner of his eyes.

"Um... Thank you, young man. Nami has always been a good girl, but she would close herself off. As if fearing she would be abandoned again. Demo... she seems to be so open now. The shell she'd put around her since she was small is gone. I don't know what you did, but thank you for freeing her from herself."

"I didn't do anything."

"Maybe you didn't completely break her shell, but you still helped. And for that, I thank you. You're alright young man, I can rest easy knowing that she's in your care now. No... that's bad wording, she can handle herself. I'm grateful that you chose to walk along side her through life."

"Hn, thanks..." Soma said as he slid his room door shut.

*** Later that Night ***

The temple had settled in for the night. All was asleep in their rooms, dreaming about the day to come tomorrow and the wonders of their inner thoughts, all except Soma. He tossed and turned in his futon, aggravated that sleep kept evading him. He needed a sleeping remedy, he needed Nami.

He had to be careful, it was like the Monks here could sense impure thoughts. But if he went to her with only the intention of getting some sleep, that shouldn't cause any harm, right? Making his decision, he got up from his futon and silently made his way to Nami's room. Quietly sliding the doors open, he gazed upon her sleeping form. She rested on her side, her hands crossed at the wrist in front of her face as she calmly breathed.

His mind almost began to wonder until he pulled them back by the reins. Controlling himself he slid the door shut and slowly made his way to her. He felt like the floor board were creaking loudly, but his mind was only playing tricks on him due to nervousness. Finally making his way to her futon, he knelled down beside her and lightly shook her away.

"Mmm? Soma? It's late what are you doing here?" Her mind wondered with the possibilities, but came to one conclusion. "No, Soma? We can't do it here. Not on sacred ground."

"Heh, and here I thought I was the only one with impure thoughts here." Soma smirked down at her.

"What? Hey." She protested, but he brought her back to the reason at hand.

"I can't sleep, is it alright if I sleep with you. I always rest better when you're around." She was skeptical, but the pleading look in his eyes made her unable to deny him.

"(Sigh) All right, get in here." She said, opening up her blanket and scooting over to make room for him. Taking her offer, he hopped into the futon with her, holding her close as he rested her head under his chin. She was soothed back into slumber by his steady heartbeat. "I think they like you... but if you get caught in this room with me we're in a heap of trouble."

"Then let me rest here for a while... I'll get up and go in a couple of hours." Soma tiredly complied, breathing in her natural scent of lilies.

"But... the monks get up for seven o'clock meditation. We won't have to worry about being disturbed until ten o'clock." She smiled into his skin as he gave her an extra squeeze.

"Man you're a handful. I can't get enough of you." He gave the top of her head a kiss before they both felt the effects of the Sand Man.

*** Author's Notes ***

Yame - is a term used by the sensei of a dojo as a command. Like 'Hajime' means to start or begin, 'Yame' means to stop or end.

Komakai - means 'fine.'

Torii - traditional Japanese gate most commonly found entrance of or within a shrine.

For the record that was a real chant; however, I forgot the meaning of the chant.


	15. Chapter 15

Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope.

-Rise of the Guardians

Easter - April 7

"Aw, this is fun. Can I eat it?" Shio asked as she helped Nami color hard boiled eggs. They sat at a lone table early in the morning in the emptied Mesh Hall. Nami would call out to her from the kitchen as she worked over the stove. Soma and Ren had also volunteered/dragged into helping out with painting the eggs.

"Not yet, and not until you peel off the shell. It'll taste better that way." Nami answered, as she boiled up some more eggs.

"Then, why are we painting it if we can't eat it?"

"Because it makes them vibrant. Don't they look so much prettier now?" Nami called out to her pass the open door separating them.

"Yeah!" Shio agreed with Nami, earning a smile.

"Good. Now let's paint a few more, we gotta make enough to go around the orphanage for the children." Nami said.

"I don't think this will be enough for their 'Easter Egg Hunt,' Nami." Soma commented as he painted the eggs in only solid colors.

"They're not. That's why I filled plastic ones full of candy to make up for the numbers." Nami said. "So don't worry so much, and add some color into your eggs."

"Hmph, I did. One's enough." Soma grunted back at her.

'Jeez, what wrong side of the bed did you wake up on?' Ren wrote with the paint on the newspaper they used to cover the table.

"Shut up, I'm just not happy about waking up so early in the morning." Soma growled toward the direction of the paint brush.

"Don't snap at Ren, Cranky pants." Nami reprimanded him.

"If you're tired Soma, you should go back to sleep." Shio said to Soma.

"No need, I'm already up. Let's just get this over with."

"Don't be so sour, Soma." Nami pleaded with him as she brought out the last batch of boiled eggs. "Let's have fun today, for the children's sake."

"Hm, fine." Soma sighed.

"Good, now let's paint these bad boys and get them in the baskets."

*** Happy Ending to the Tales ***

"Oh, Nami. You made it." The nun happily greeted before Nami shushed her as she snuck into the orphanage with the others. Ren was wearing Nami's full body bunny costume so everyone else could see him.

"Shh, I don't want the kids to know I'm here yet. We're gonna hide the eggs around and then I'll come back to help you set up."

"That's very sweet of you, dear." The nun smiled at her before noticing the new face in the bunny costume. "Oh, but who's the new face?"

"This is Ren, he's a little shy so he doesn't talk much." To prove the point, Ren leaned close to Nami as if to whisper into her ear. "Hm mph, he said 'it's nice to meet you.'"

"Oh, how sweet. It's nice to meet you too, young man. I'm sure the children will love to have a new soul to play with." The sweet nun smiled at him.

*** Later that Afternoon ***

Nami and the others had already hidden all the eggs and were helping the sisters set up for the children. If anything, they were sure the children were going to have fun today. But Nami didn't let Shio or Ren help hide the eggs, she wanted them to join in the hunt as well. The children were happy once they found out that Nami and the others had came to visit. They even took a liking to Ren as they started to nickname him the Easter Bunny. Nami had handed everyone out bunny ears, but Soma refused to wear his.

The Easter Egg Hunt went well as it could go. Some of them had a struggle finding the remaining eggs. Others would try dangerous stunts like climbing high in trees, claiming they saw a bright egg in the branches. Soma had to catch a few of the more brave kids that fell. As cranky as he seemed to be, he was honestly concerned that the children would get hurt. It was bad enough that Shio and Ren were setting a bad example with their stunts, since Nami didn't allow them to use their sense of smell to find the eggs.

Eventually with all the eggs found the kids enjoyed their prizes of hard boiled eggs and candy. After they were done they started a game of tag with Ren being the first one it. Nami watched from the sidelines along with Soma as he drank a cup of coffee.

"Tst, all this trouble over eggs. This is ridiculous." Soma grunted in complaint.

"It's not about the eggs, Soma." Nami corrected, slightly tired from his grumpy attitude. He had been doing nothing but pout all day, slowly sucking the fun out of the day for everyone. She tried keeping his attitude away from the kids, but it was slowly effecting her.

"Then what? I'd hate to think that we had woke up so early in the morning just to paint hard boiled eggs that wouldn't last for nothing." Soma continued to rant. "And to think we hide them around for the amusement of watching the kids struggle to find them. This all seems a little sadistic to me."

"You just don't get it, do you?!" Nami snapped at him, having enough of his negative intake on one of her sacred holidays.

"!" Soma was taken aback by her shouting at him. He hadn't meant to get her upset, he was just tired and wanted the day to be over with. He didn't expect this day to be so important to her.

"(Sigh) Easter is... about new beginnings, new life." She then looked at him with emotional eyes that made him feel like a dick for mocking her holiday. "Easter is about hope. Hope that the days to come would be better. Something this world so desperately needs... and now this day is reduced to a mockery by those who don't understand it..."

She turned her back to him and slouched her head down.

"Nami..." He tried to reach for her, but she walked away toward a giant oak tree.

"Leave me alone for awhile, okay? Please... leave me be."

*** Some time later ***

Nami laid on her side by the tree, resting her head on one of its roots. She made sure to sit away from the children so they wouldn't see her in her bad mood. The last thing she wanted was to spoil their fun. Her arms where crossed as she pouted. Why couldn't Soma understand? What did Easter do to him to justify being reduced to such mockery?

She knew Soma didn't fully get the purpose of the day. He was new to this holiday, how could she possibly hold that against him. But he could at least give it a chance and try to appreciate it. And not so blatantly give it the grouch he had been giving it all day. The day was important to her, couldn't he at least respect that?

The crunching sound of footsteps made her stop in her thought. Flinching a little at the sudden intrusion of privacy. She didn't turn to see who is was, but by the sound of that long sigh she could tell it was Soma.

"Hey... are you still mad at me?"

"..." She said nothing, did nothing as he got down to lay behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and rested his head between her shoulder and neck. Looking at him from her peripheral vision, she could see that he was wearing the bunny ears.

"(Sigh) I'm sorry... I guess I am just a big thickheaded insensitive jerk. This day is important to you, and I should have showed more respect to it. Can you forgive?"

"Ugh, you know me. I'm too lazy to hold a grudge." She said, leaning back into him. "At least you acknowledged that you were in the wrong."

"Heh, I think I've heard that before." Soma said kissing into the area between her neck and shoulder. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good?"

"Do you want to stay like this for a little longer?"

"Nay, the children will notice that we're missing. I don't want them finding us like this."

"Fine, but when we get back to the Den-"

"Not on a holy holiday." She shot back at him, denying his suggestive proposal.

"Damn it."

*** Author's Notes ***

I've done my research and on calendar Easter will be on April 7 in the year 2075. Check it.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angels tonight.

- Nightwish: I wish I had an angel

Animalistic Lust - May 4

Soma was in a panic. He rushed to the City of Mercy the moment the Chopper touched down. Nami was given more then she could chew. HQ had sent her alone to face off a Dyaus Pita and its harem of Prithivi Matas. They must have been insane to order her to go alone. The only thing that made this better than the time with Lindow was the fact that she had open space to run around. He knew she could do amazing things, but why put her skills to the test like this? Were they trying to break her?

As soon as he found out about her mission he rushed out of the Den to get her. HQ be damned, he was not going to chance losing her. In his panicked state he didn't even take into account of checking his tracker for her signal in the area. He just jumped off the Starting Point and began his search.

Going to the right toward the church, he found the corpse of a Prithivi Mata lying on the ground with a single Muscle Booster 30 needle by its body. It was cold and the core was extracted, so she hadn't been here for a while. Checking the church, he found another body of a dead Prithivi Mata and two more Muscle Booster 30 along with one Body Booster 30 needle. Most likely she fought more than just the Prithivi Mata when she was here.

But she wasn't there anymore, so he continued on. Leaving the church he went around the front of it toward the open area. What he found terrified him. There were four Prithivi Mata corpses all around the area. One laid dead in the building to the left, another laid dead in the building attached to the church to the right. And two laid out in the open area, all their cores were extracted. And all around the area laid splatters of blood and needles of Muscle Booster 90, Body Booster 90, Muscle Booster 90 II, and Body Booster 90 II. Whatever went down here was not pretty.

The blood trail lead to the alleyway to the right. Panicked to what the trail implied, he rushed into the alley way. When he made it to the first small open space area, shock came over him. There Nami stood over the Dyaus Pita's corpse, sweating off the booster high as she looked up to the sky. She had already logged in the completion of her mission, now she was free to lull around.

"Nami!" She turned at the sound of her name. Aragami blood was splattered all over her white Medic coat; her Heavenly Goth skirt had rips and tears in certain area. Blood sprinkled all over her face. But her blade was as clean and pure of blood as she did a Chi-buri blood wipe. Holding her arm out, flicking her wrist palm up then palm down, flicking the blood off her blade. She looked powerful, she looked beautiful, she looked... delicious.

"Soma? What are you doing here? This is a solo mission?" She asked, surprised to see him there. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm done now."

But she gasped as he approached her with lust filled eyes. And then he did it, he loosened that damn tie. She couldn't resist him when he did that, whenever he loosen that damn tie her panties became soaked. And he knew it, that's why he did it, he loved the power it gave him. Damn that Pavlov, she thought each time Soma would do this to her. No matter where she was she couldn't resist him when he did this. He took off only his gloves after that as he grabbed her ass from under her skirt and pulled her into an open mouth kiss. "!"

He growled into her mouth as he dragged her down onto the ground. Without warning he broke the kiss, ripping open her shirt to expose her upper body and bra.

"Soma, what are you doing?! This is not the place for this!" But his eyes said otherwise.

"I want you, Nami. Now." He sensuously growled down at her, pushing her ass up toward him to grind her front into his bulge.

"Ah!" She was startled and turn-on at the same time. He's never done something like this before, so out in the open. "Soma, what's gotten into you?!"

"What I'm about to put into you." She gasped at his words. While she was startled, he moved his hands around her ass to rip off her panties. At the same time he used his teeth to rip off her bra.

"Ah!" She said in slight pain when the elastic whipped her skin as it broke with tension. But also in excitement as her heating sensitive nerves were exposed to the air. He didn't even wait for her to catch up, his mouth ferociously sucked on a tit, biting at the nipple as his hands worked to unbuckle his belt. She didn't understand why, but she loved this new display of dominance. It excited her in ways she thought she'd never feel. But she didn't relish in it for long, as he lifted her left leg onto his shoulder and shoved his dick into her. "AH!"

He snarled and clawed his hands into the ground around her face, not holding back as he put all his body weight on her. Removing the attention his mouth had on her breast, he leaned back up to look into her eyes as he thrusts relentlessly into her. He was like an animal, fucking her senselessly out of pure lust. And she loved it. He didn't even take off their clothes as he pounded into her. She dug her hands into his back as he continued his penetration. He had went in deeper than usual in the position they were in. It hurt but it felt good at the same time.

Nami shivered in excitement each time he would growl down at her. She could here the sound of their skin smacking together as her nectar sucked him in. His balls slapping into her ass each time he would thrust turned her on more. But she didn't know what to do, she had never seen this side of him before. All she could think to do was relax and let him have his way, either way she was getting amazing sex out of it.

His eyes clouded with lust as he looked down at her. Her honey eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure. Her moist lips open agape as lovely noises came out of her mouth. His eyes were captivate by how her breasts jiggled and bounced up and down with each thrust he pushed into her. But each time he would thrust, her body would move upward from the force. Having enough, he roughly gripped her hips and held her steady as he thrust further into her.

"Soma!" Growling in pleasure at the sound of his name from her lips, he pumped faster. He hissed as her walls clamped around him, she was about to release. But that didn't stop him, if anything it made him push harder. "Soma, I'm gonna-"

"NH!" He grunted as he continued, his eyes watching her as she arch her back as she released.

"SOMA!" She cried out as her nectar spilled out all over his member, lubricating him in her clamped walls as he continued to push in. Her sensitive nerves felt his actions as her mind was high in ecstasy and her eyes clouded with white spots. He continued to pound into her for a longer time than usual as his animalistic lust gave him the stamina to keep going. The Aragami in him roared in pleasure as he took his mate so roughly in the open battle field. The display of dominance over his strong mate and the pleasure he was giving her had filled the Aragami within him with pride. He had claimed a powerful mate, and no one else could have her. She was his.

As she came down from her orgasm, she began to feel the pain and pleasure build up again as he continued to pound into her. She didn't think she'd reach her peak again so quickly, but she did. As she looked into his eyes, she felt the build up of pressure in her core again.

"Ah!" She moaned out as she felt his erection twitch inside of her. "Come on, Soma. Nh! Let's go over the edge together."

Her hips would most likely be bruised after this as his grip tightened, but it would all be worth it for the wild nature Soma had shown her today. But he was reaching his climate soon, his thrust became more frantic.

"C-come on, that's it. That's it!" Nami encouraged as she felt the build up inside her. "Yes, yes, YES!"

He bent down and bit into her shoulder hard as he grunted into her skin. He gave her one final deep thrust, spilling his seed inside her as she experience her second orgasm.

"OH!" She cried out as she arched back up into him as he spilled his warm essence into her. They both were covered in sweat and breathing hard, as their excessive mixed liquids spilled onto the floor and slid down Nami's leg. She shook in pleasure and soreness at the beating her body took. Not only from the Aragami but from Soma as well.

Soma calmed down from his beastly lust as he composed himself again, but he refused to pull out of her. He looked back down at her, a little apologetically for being so rough but mostly in pride as he saw how much bliss he had given her.

"Although that was... incredible. And I wouldn't mind if we did something like that again. I've gotta know... what brought this on?"

"You looked so seductive covered in the blood of your enemies after facing such adversity and numbers." Soma eyes began to cloud again as he thought of the sight of her when he first showed up. "It was like you were begging me to take you."

"Ah!" She hiss as she felt his member starting to stiffen-up again inside her. "Either way, you owe me a new bra and panties after this." She said pointing at the ripped fabrics, sadly laying on the ground as the wind blew.

"Heh, fine by me." Soma grinned down at her. "I enjoy ripping them off of you anyway."

"!" She blushed as she felt him harden inside her. She was in for a long day at the City of Mercy, and most likely a sore walk back to the Chopper. That is if she could even walk after this.


	17. Chapter 17

Good things happen to those who do good things in return. That's the way Karma works.

Cafe Maid - May 28

Nami was hanging out at the mall after given the day off. The others were given a mission out at the Forgotten Carrier, while she was ordered by Tsubaki to take the day off. Apparently she had been working herself too hard and needed to take a break before she worked herself ragged.

But Nami wasn't one to sit still. She had to do something or else she'd go stir crazy. So putting on regular clothes outside of her normal trademark outfit. She sported a Vivid Pear outfit as she walked around the mall. She would've brought Shika and Rex along, but the mall had a strict policy of no pets allowed. So she walked alone, slightly bored with having the day all to herself.

But as she was moving along, she stumbled upon the cafe she usually liked to visit. The food was great, the parfaits were to die for, and the workers were friendly. She would often plan double dates to this place with Kota and Alisa. Soma and Alisa didn't exactly feel comfortable coming to the cafe. But they didn't really giving the place a chance, jumping to conclusions before even getting to know it. Just because it was a maid cosplay restaurant didn't mean that it was filled with perverts. It was actually family based, and everyone could have a good time there. The place was like a break out of the troubles of the world. A little piece of wonder that the world so desperately needed to keep.

Going in for a quick snake and cup of tea, Nami noticed the stressed look of one of her favorite servers and manager of the cafe. She was panicking and practically in tears.

"Rose? What's wrong?" She jumped at the sound of someone behind her and tried to compose herself to a professional level. She turned around and gave Nami one of her biggest smiles.

"Welcome back, lady Nami. May I take you to a free booth?"

"Maybe later, Rose-chan. What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Nami gently insisted. Rose was rather fond of Nami, since she was one of her more loyal customers, so she couldn't hide the truth from her.

"It's just, I've accidentally given most of my maids their vacation break close to the same time. I don't know what to do. The workers I have with me now can't take the amount of work tossed to them so suddenly and I'm way over my head. I need to find some maids to help me serve soon or this place is going to turn into a train wreck."

"... Why don't I help you?"

"What?"

"I've got some free time, I can volunteer here until your maids start coming back from vacation. I'll even trade my tips in for parfaits."

"That's sweet of you to offer, Nami. But I don't have any extra maid costumes in the back."

"No need, I've got my own maid outfit back in my room. I've always been looking for a reason to wear it."

"Really? If that's what you want, thank you so much for your help. When can you start?"

"Hang in there for one more hour for me to head back to the Den to get my outfit and I can get started today."

*** Later that Day ***

It had been a hard day in the Forgotten Carrier, and all Soma wanted to do was head back to his room and plop into his bed. Maybe even Nami's, is she would let him. But the others wouldn't have it. Sakuya, Kota, and Alisa had dragged Soma out into the mall for a meal that wasn't Den rations. He was reluctant and resistant, but they were vigilant and persistent. There was no way for Soma to escape. Joining together in their mission, even Alisa had agreed to take Soma to the Maids Cafe.

"This is ridiculous, just let me go back to my room." Soma demanded.

"No, you've been spending an awfully long time in your rooms these days. It's time that you go out." Sakuya retort.

"I have my reasons." Soma simply answered, unable to look them in the eyes.

"Honestly, I know Nami is understanding but you can't lock her out so much." Alisa commented. "You need to get out more, there's only so much Nami can take."

"You'd be surprised how much Nami can take." Soma grinned to himself.

"?" The implication went over Alisa's head.

"Come on dude, you need to start somewhere. And this is as good as anywhere." Kota insisted. "Now, sit down, have a nice dinner with us, and then you can go back to your room."

"Fine," Soma grunting in relinquish. "But I'm not paying for your meals again."

"Wha? You poor sport!" Kota pouted before they went into the Cafe. They were greeted by the owner of the shop who hosted at the door.

"Welcome Masters and Ladies, can I get you a booth today?" She said, respectfully bowing to them.

"Hey, Rose-chan. Can we get a booth by the window today?" Kota asked before pointing at Soma. "Mr. Grumpy here wants to be able to see his exits."

"Why you!" Was all Soma could growl out as Kota patted his back. Rose just smiled at them, already use to their antics.

"Oh course. Right this way, Masters." She said leading them to their booths. As they took their seats she bowed to them again. "Your personal maid will be with you shortly."

They looked over the menu for a little bit, seeing what they wanted. After a while they heard the light steps on someone approaching their booth.

"Good evening, Masters and Ladies. I will be your maid this evening. How may I serve you?" All their faces shot out from their menus as they heard the familiar voice of Nami. Their eyes shot wide open as they confirmed that it was her. She was sporting a Prim Cafe Maids outfit, holding a notepad as she prepared to take their orders.

"Nami?"

"Master Kota, how ironic that I would be serving you all today." She nervously said. "How did your mission go?"

"Well. What are you doing here?" Sakuya asked.

"And why are you wearing that ghastly outfit?" Alisa shot in.

"You're not scraping for cash are you? Theirs no way you could've blown through your savings so quickly, you're practically a bank." Kota questioned.

"No, Master Kota. I'm simply volunteering, Lady Sakuya and Lady Alisa. Rose-chan was short of help so I'm working here until the maids return from vacation." Nami answered with a respectful bow. "And please reframe from judging, Lady Alisa. This outfit's quite fun to wear once you give it a chance."

"Besides, you wear just as much clothes as she is, Alisa." Kota pointed out.

"W-well, at least I don't degrade myself by serving people like a servant." Alisa countered to quickly before thinking, unknowingly insulting Nami and all the workers in the Cafe.

"My Lady this is not degrading at all. We help bring back magic and wonder as you unleash you're imagination in this world we have created here for you. Here you can be what ever you want to be whether a King or a knight. You hold the reins here, you decide." Nami explained to Alisa. "Please don't lower us to mere servants, we are workers here that slacken your heavy load for just this moment of time. Do not lower our work here so."

"Forgive me, Nami. I guess I jumped to conclusions again." Alisa said, blushing in shame.

"Old habits die hard, my Lady. But they won't hold you back if you continue to fight them." Nami smiled at them. But she was taken aback by the unmoving stare Soma was giving her. "May I take your orders, Masters and Ladies?"

"I'll have a salad with warm sweet tea." Sakuya answered.

"I'll get the chocolate smoothie with a chicken sandwich, and a side of macaroni." Kota ordered.

"Honestly, such a childish order." Alisa teased at Kota before giving Nami her order. "I'll have the broccoli Alfredo fettuccine and a fruit parfait."

"Very good." Then she turned to Soma, slightly breaking into a sweat because of his unwavering eyes. "And you, Master Soma?"

"Coffee." Was all he said as he loosened his tie. She nearly lost it there. Pressing her legs together to try an contain herself. He did that on purpose, she knew it.

"A-alright, I'll be right back with your orders later, Masters and Ladies." She hastily walked away from the their booth, heading back into the kitchen.

"Hm, thank you Pavlov." Soma grinned to himself.

"Dude, what's up with the tie?" Kota asked. "Are you feeling hot?"

"It is a little warm in here..." Soma played along to keep the others off his trail. The last thing he needed was for them to start gossiping, if info got to them it got to the whole Den. "Looks like I'm paying for dinner after all."

"All right! Soma's in a good mood!" Kota cheered at getting a free meal. "Must be because he got a chance to see his girl in a maid's costume."

Letting that comment slid they waited for their meals, it took five minutes for Nami to come back with their orders.

"Here you are, Master Kota. I took the liberty of asking the chief to add extra cheese. I trust it is to your liking?" She said placing his order in front of him.

"Ah ha! You know me too well, Nami." Kota cheered as he dug into his meal.

"Lady Alisa, you're order. Extra strawberries, on me." Nami smiled at her as she placed down her order.

"Thank you, Nami."

"Lady Sakuya, your salad. Although I find the need for the diet unnecessary. You're already fair as you are, my Lady."

"Oh, I'm not dieting. It's just that food hasn't been able to sit well with me recently so I eat light." Sakuya answered.

"Then I pray for your quick recovery, my Lady." She said with a bow in the head, then she turned to Soma to hand him his extra sweet coffee. "Here you are, Master Soma. Just how you like it."

"Hn." Soma grunted a response. Taking the cup from her, his hand purposely made as much contact with her as possibly. Sending a shock of excitement through her nerves. He was playing with her, and he knew her every button. Keeping her cool, she straightened up and bowed to them. Keeping up her maid persona.

"I shall leave you Master and Ladies to enjoy your meal. Feel free to call on me if you need anything else." Just as she said that, costumers from another booth called for her.

"Nami-chan, can we get a refill of smoothies over here!" Waved the other costumes,

"As you wish Masters!" She walked away from their booth, feeling Soma's eyes on her ass as she left.

While sipping his coffee, Soma watched Nami at work from the corner of his eyes. She seemed to be having fun working there, and the costumers and other maids loved her. Like she said, they treated her with respect and enjoyed the roll playing. It was all just a ball of fun with her as she would randomly tap dance with the others maids when a favorite song would come on the speakers. She had a charisma that always drew people to her. She was kind and always ready to give a helping hand. And he wanted to ravish her here and then for that.

Finally finishing their meals, Soma placed the bill money on the counter as they got up. He'd been here enough to round up what their meals had added up to. Seeing them leaving, Nami went up to give them their goodbyes as they left.

"You're leaving Masters and Ladies? I hope your meals were enjoyable." Nami then bowed to them as they left the table. "Farewell, Masters and Ladies."

"Bye Nami, see you at the Den." Kota waved at her. "Soma's tipping."

"See you later, Nami." Alisa called out to her.

"Take care, Nami-chan." Sakuya giggled at Nami, getting into roll play.

They all left the Cafe, with Soma taking the long tail of the group. His eyes followed her as he passed behind her.

"I'm sorry, Master Soma. As a volunteer I cannot accept tips." But she gasp as his hand squeezed her ass and his lips found their way to her ear. Covering his actions from the others with his body. "!"

"Meet me in my room after your shift is done. Wear the costume."

And like that he was gone, her face aflame and a smirk on his face. Now how was she going to work when her legs felt like jello.

*** Later that Night at the Den ***

She had made her way to Soma's room, a little excited and a little nervous. But before going there, she check her room to see something. Just as she thought, the growing pups were sleeping in her room. Soma had plans for tonight.

Marching to her fate, she walked to Soma's door and opened it. And there he sat; legs crossed on his couch; arms resting on top of its back; and posture relaxed as a Sultan. His coat and fingerless gloves were already resting on top of his dresser as his eyes watched her as she came in.

"You sure took a while." Soma said with an deviant smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Soma."

"It's Master." Soma corrected her as he got up from the couch. "You're still in uniform."

"!" Her core heated up again as he loosened his tie. He slowly pushed her back to the door, closing in on her.

"And we best take advantage of it while we can." He grinned at her.

"M-master?"

"Better." Soma growled as he pressed her to the door as they kissed. Weaving his hands in her hair to remove her bun and braid. Her long wavy starlight hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulder as he dug his fingers into her locks. He grinded into Nami to show her what her outfit was doing to him. Recognizing what the implications meant, Nami moaned in anticipation.

While he blissfully kissed her, his hands worked into untying the lacing of her black top shirt to a point. Once that was out of the way, he began untying the red bow at her collar. Thus unbuttoning her bottom white shirt, revealing down to her bra. Wasting no time on the delightful eye sight, Soma ripped off the bra and tossed it behind him without care where it landed.

The treasure he so craved had been revealed while the maid costume still remained in tack. Breaking the kiss, he began to nibble at her neck as one of his hands groped and caressed her tits. The other made its way down her thigh and back up again, under her skirt to grip her panties and pulled them off. They flopped to the floor as she lifted her feet to slid out of them and her shoes. Having enough teasing he broke free from her.

"Master?" She pouted at his stopping.

"Turn around, put your arms above your head on the door." He ordered. Hesitantly following his command, she turned her back to him and faced the door. Not really knowing why he wanted her to do this, she place her hands on the door above her head. Guiding her, he placed her hand closer together as if they were tied.

"Yes, that's it." Soma praised at he with a slight hiss. "Now bend over."

Complying to his wishes; she bent her knees lower, sticking her ass out. All she heard behind her was the unbuckling of a belt and his grunt before she felt him penetrate inside her from behind.

"Ah! Master... so deep." She groaned, as her hands slid to rest beside each side of her face. The force of his thrust pressed the side of her face into the door. He only stopped for a second to lavish in the feel of her tight walls before pumping through. "Ah! Master..."

"Gah!" He grunted in complaint as she kept thrusting forward when he would thrust into her. Having enough, Soma gripped her hip to hold her in place as he pumped into her harder.

"Nh! Master... please." She begged as his other hand made its way around to fondle her tits. Squeezing the soft flesh and twisting her nipples. His hand stopped playing with her tits after a while to thrust two fingers into her mouth. On instinct she moaned and began to lick them with her tongue as she sucked them in and out of her mouth. When he had enough, Soma brought the now moist hand back to fondling her sensitive buds.

"Yes, beg for me." Soma grunted, thrusting into her harder. His balls slapped onto her ass, making her blush harder at the sound of it. Her back arched in craving for more as she bent her backside further from the door. He leaned into her in approval and growled into her ear. "Good girl."

"Ah Master Soma-sama!" She cried out as his hand left her tits to grip the other hip so he could thrust harder into her. Her head hung low as her tits jiggled at the motions. "Please... don't stop."

"And what would you do to make me keep going?" Soma teased, rolling into her backside to get a moan out of her as he slowed down. She looked back at him as best as she could, with pleading eyes.

"Anything..." She honestly answered. Something in her eyes clouded his eyes further as he pulled out of her. "No Master, please. You can't-"

But she was interrupted as he turned her around, and passionately kissed her. Locking his arms around her waist, he lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed. Tossing her on the bed, she looked back up to him in confusion.

"On your knees. I want to take you like an animal in heat." He growled at her, his eyes penetrating into her soul. He only unbuttoned his shirt as he looked down at her.

Willing to please, she got on her hands and knees as he repositioned himself behind her. When she lifted her backside and presented her ass to him, he growled in approval. Gripping her hips as he lifted her skirt. "You're such a good maid. Always willing to please."

"Ow!" She cried as he gave her ass a couple of smacks, he kept going until her cheeks turned red. "Was that punishment, Master?"

"No, just getting you ready." He grunted.

"OH!" She moaned out as he entered her again with more vigor. Her back arched and her head shot up in pleasure as he pounded into her. He leaned in over her and gripped her hair to pull her back to him. It was slightly painful, but she was too distracted by the pleasure inside her. Pulling her face to him, Soma gave her a rough kiss. "Mmm."

Letting go of her, he gripped her hips again and focused on his thrusting. Her cheeks were already sensitive from the spanking, so each thrust was extra sensational than they were before. She couldn't take much more, she was about to burst.

"Master... I'm... at my limits." She said, her head hung low as she basked in the pleasure. Gripping onto her breast, he leaned in to whisper into her ear while continuing to plow her.

"Yes, give in to me." He said, thrusting harder and faster into her. Excited as he looked down and watched as he disappeared inside of her. "You like that don't you?"

"Y-yes." She desperately tried to get out of her lips.

"Tell me you want more." He said, giving her one deep thrust.

"Mmm! Master..."

"Tell me." He barked as he gave her another hard thrust.

"AH! Please, Master! I want more!" Smirking at his little victory, Soma picked up the pace as they both reach their climate. Can't help getting enough of it, Nami began to pound back into Soma as he pumped forward. Reaching her climax, she spilled her nectar all over his shaft. "SOMA-SAMA."

"Nami." He grunted into her ear, as he gave her one hard thrust. Her back arched as the hot liquid filled her core with its warmth.

"Ah!" The both fought to catch their breath, their bodies dripping in sweat. Reluctantly, Soma pulled out of her. Leaving some of his essence to spill out of her and drip down her leg. Pride filled him as he looked at his after work.

Tiredly Nami slid down onto the bed, the side of her face resting in the sheets. Following after her, Soma rested on top her. His now content member, resting on her backside. His arms wrapping around her as he rested his head in the cupping of her shoulder.

"You jerk. Now I have to make another maid outfit for tomorrow." Nami tiredly pouted, finally getting out of roll playing mode.

"Heh, it's not my fault I have a weakness for you." Soma grin into her skin. "You bring out the monster inside me. And it lusts for you and your innocence."

"You took my innocence months long ago, Soma."

"Yes." Soma grunted with pride. "But that innocence of yours still remains; always tempting the monster."


	18. Chapter 18

Final chapter, hope you all enjoyed. This will be the last story I do for a long time.

The Scare - June 11

It was early morning when Sakuya came knocking on Nami's door. Tiredly opening the door, Nami let out a yawn. She was a little cranky and upset, because she hadn't seen Ren for days. He just disappear like 'poof,' without even a signal word.

"Sakuya? It's really early, is something wrong?"

"Nami, I need to check something. But I need the support of another girl to try. Can you help me?" Sakuya pleaded. Cranky or not, Nami's medic and kind nature kicked in.

"Oh, course. Come on in Sakuya. I'll put on some tea."

"Uh, I'll just have some First Love Juice, please." Sakuya asked as Nami shut the door behind her.

*** Later that Morning ***

Soma had just returned after an early morning mission. Tired and wanting to go back to bed, he dragged his feet toward Nami's room. The mere presence of her lying close to him would be enough to lull him back to sleep. With no need to knock on her door, he simply walked in.

"Hey, Nami. I hope you don't mind but I need to-" But he stopped speaking as he realized that he was the only one there. Shika and Nami were gone, but where could they be? Nami didn't have any missions today.

Investigating, he looked around her room for clues. Seeing if there was anything un-ordinary in it. Perhaps she left a note, telling him where she went. But there was no note, he saw nothing out of place. Until he spotted the little marker looking tester that all men feared. It laid on her coffee table, burning into his eyes. It was a Pregnancy Tester.

Panic consumed him, bolting him wide awake as he wonder why would Nami have a Pregnancy Tester? When did she get the superstition that she might be pregnant? And the bigger question was, should he be scared about the result? Looking back town at the Tester, he noted that it was flipped. The answer laid on the other side. There were only two colors on this test that signified either positive or negative. How did it go again?... If it's yellow things are mellow, if it's blue you're due.

Soma was nervous, he didn't know what he would get as an answer. Manning up, he picked up the Tester and flipped it over. Soma fell back, bumping into her dresser... it was blue.

*** 1 Hour Later ***

Soma was leaning on his dresser, looking up at his ceiling in a daze. Rex tried to get his owner out of his rut, but it was no use. Soma's was too far away in his thoughts to notice the pup's actions. Facing the fact his attempts did nothing, Rex walked back to his dog bed and waited for Soma to snap himself out of it. Being much bigger now, the dog nearly came up to Soma's waist now. Has it really been that long, nearly a year had pass. Time seemed to move so slow for Soma and yet so fast.

As Soma contemplated the passage of time, Kota and Lindow busted into his room. Jolting Rex out of his rest, but as he realized it was them he relaxed back down.

"Soma, we got your email? What the hell is wrong?" Kota asked in concern as Soma stared off into space.

"Soma, you said you needed help. That something was wrong with Nami." Lindow tried to push through to Soma. He wasn't really in the mood for this, since Ren was missing. "We can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"..."

"(Sigh) You're doing it again." Kota tiredly sighed as he slouched down onto Soma's couch. "Closing yourself off to us won't solve the problem. In your experience, it only makes it worse."

"... She's pregnant."

"What?" Lindow and Kota both exclaimed, eyes shooting to Soma in shock of his news.

"I got Nami pregnant." Soma said, finally coming out of his daze as panic began to consume him again.

"Wait, hold up! Since when did you two become intimate?! You barely show affection, even when you're around us." Kota questioned. "Heck, we've only seen you two kiss once."

"We had our first kiss way before that one... and so much more." Soma lamented as he went on. "We did it everywhere; on the wall; on the bed; on the couch."

"Oh God!" Kota exclaimed in disgust as he shot off of the couch, wiping himself as he did a little hopping dance for a while. Soma continued on.

"We even did it in the Sick Bay and out in the City of Mercy."

"Christ! Is there any place you guys didn't do it?" Kota exclaimed in shock.

"Your rooms." Soma honestly answered, still in a depression. Kota wanted to compliment him for making a funny, but found the situation was too inappropriate for that.

"Didn't you two use protection?" Lindow questioned him in his rare moments of seriousness.

"No, we never thought of it. I never thought of it." Soma shook his hand into his hand. "What am I going to do? Because of me, she's going to have a child."

"At least you finally got some. We should celebrate about our bro getting laid." Kota said, looking on the bright side. But that only ticked off Soma more.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying?! She's pregnant!" Soma growled at him. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"So?... What's wrong with that?" Kota honestly asked.

"!"

"You both are financially stable in order to support this kid. You're old enough to handle the pressure and mature enough to take whatever life throws at you. You've got great friends to help you through the bumpy roads and would die to keep your kid safe. Not only is Nami naturally motherly in nature, you're a good person." Kota explained to him. "You're going to be a great dad to this kid."

"..."

"What? Shocked that I can actually give good advice? Don't underestimate me." Kota boasted.

"... Regardless if we'll make great parents or not, does she even want to have kids now?"

"Regardless of that answer, your having one now. So more than anything, she needs you now more than ever." Lindow answered him, placing a hand on Soma's shoulder for support.

"But how? What can I do now?" Soma looked at him with rare pleading eyes, begging for guidance.

"You need to show her your support. To let her know that it's going to be okay." Lindow responded.

"Hey, I know!" Kota jolted out with an idea. "Why don't we throw her a congratulation's party."

"What?" Soma stared at Kota skeptically.

"She obviously at the Sick Bay, getting a check up on the growing baby inside her, right? So while she's gone, we'll set her up a surprise party. We'll gather everyone together, explain what's going on and give her the best support a new mother could ever want."

"So you're saying that I have to tell everyone affiliated with the First, Second, and Third unit that I shacked Nami up?" Soma questioned discontent.

"Soma, you just shared the news with us. It was bound to get out eventually with our blabber mouths. So you either face them now or when they question why Nami's belly is swelling." Lindow showed Soma his options, he didn't like any of them.

"... Damn."

*** Later that Afternoon ***

Almost all of their friends gathered in Nami's room as they waited for her to return. Kanon had baked some cookies for the occasion, and Annette and Gina helped set up a banner that said 'Congratulations.' All the boys chipped in to help buy her a quick crib for the future when the baby arrives. And they all went through the three phases with Soma. Pat him on the back for taking it to the next level (guys); punching him for being reckless enough not to use caution (guys/girls); and finally patting his back again to congratulate him on entering into parenthood (guys/girls).

Suddenly they all quieted down as they heard the sound of the door opening up. Nami and Alisa were coming in, holding onto the arm of Sakuya as support. Shika followed in first before the girls. They were all startled as they saw all the people inside Nami's room shouting...

"Congratulation Nami!"

"What on Earth is going on here?!" Startled and a little upset at the timing everyone decided to do this.

"We heard about the baby on the way." Kanon answered Nami, wiggling around in shyness. "I hope you don't mind."

"You're going to make a great mom, Nami! Be sure to name the kid after me!" Kota cheered with a fist pump.

"What?!" Nami exclaimed in stupor.

"There's no need to be shy, we all know that you've been intimate with Soma." Shun commented, making Nami embarrassed and mad as a hornet.

"You told them we've been intimate?!" She steamed at Soma, the temperature in the room slightly dropped.

"I panicked and needed someone to turn to." Soma said in defense at her icicle mood. "What else did you expect me to do when I found out I was going to be a dad."

"Nani?!"

"I know that this was an accident. I'm sorry, I was careless on my part." Soma said before looking at her with determination. "But we'll get through this together. I promise to be with you every step of the way."

"Baka! I'm not pregnant!" Nami shouted with a blush.

"What? But the Pregnancy Test?" Soma staggered.

"That wasn't mine!" She was utterly humiliated at the moment.

"It's mine..." Sakuya admitted.

"?!" They all opened their eyes wide with shocked. Lindow literally froze in place from the bombshell of news.

"I've been... feeling sick recently, and I had my suspicions. I came to Nami's room for support as I checked it out." Sakuya explained. "Finding out my suspicions were correct, we called Alisa and headed to the Sick Bay to find out how far along I was."

"..." Lindow just remained numb as the news sunk in. Looks like the attention was turning to him.

"At least now I know where Ren went." Nami said, pointing at Sakuya stomach. "Surprise..."

"I was planning to tell you in private, but it looks like the cats out of the bag." Sakuya said, as she lovingly rubbed her belly as a being was growing inside it. She looked up at Lindow and warmly smiled. "You're going to be a daddy, Lindow."

"..." Lindow was still frozen. But finally he move... just to faint.

"Whoa! I got him!" Kota said, catching Lindow as he fell.

*** Later that Evening ***

Soma sat on his couch, fingers crossed as he leaned forward. Resting his arms on his knees as he looked off into space. He had just dodged a bullet today. He should be happy, and yet... he wasn't. As frightened as he was at first, he was actually looking forward to being a dad. To having a little person he had helped created roaming around. A little hand to hold and guide through this filthy world. He wanted the chance to be a better dad than his father ever was.

And the idea of his seed growing inside Nami excited him and filled him with pride. If anything, he enjoyed the idea of Nami carrying his child. But... now that he realized it was a false alarm he felt... empty. Nami leaned on the door frame, arms crossed as she watched him pout.

"Aw, Soma don't be upset. Were you excited about possibly being a dad?" She asked, getting up from the door frame. Closing the door behind her, she sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him while the other hand cupped his closest hand.

"I was... The idea of being a dad was not so bad. But how?" Then he turned his head to look at her. "We've been having unprotected sex for months, we can't be that lucky that you haven't been with child yet?"

"Soma, I've been on Birth Control since New Years."

"What? We weren't intimate then."

"I know, but I was getting ready to accomplish my New Years goal."

"And what was that?"

"To give you my flower." She answered blushing.

"!" He blushed at the news then turned away. "... At least you were prepared."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Soma. You didn't mean any harm." Nami comforted, but then got a little vexed. "If anything, you should be upset that you've told the whole First through Third unit that we've been having sex."

"And knowing them it's already gotten around to the rest of the Den." Soma mortified. "I can already see their staring eyes, nit-picking at us tomorrow when we show our faces."

"Well, now that the secret is out there's nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to face the music." Nami said, gently rubbing his back. "They we're bound to find out eventually."

Lifting his head back to face her, he looked into her eyes.

"Marry me."

"What?" She gasped at sudden life changing demand.

"This whole thing got me thinking... what if next time it isn't a false alarm. What if we do get a little one on the way, I don't want them to be out of wedlock. They would deserve better than that, you deserve better than that."

"What are you saying?" She gasped as he brought her hand to his heart.

"I want to walk this life with you. I want others to know that we are each others. I want to do things together without others second looking at us for doing it. Damn it, I want you to be the mother of my children." He practically growled in excitement at the last one.

"Soma..."

"So what do you say?" Soma leaned in close to her. "Will you be mine, and I yours?"

"..." She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Relishing in the joy that she said yes.

"Thank you... thank you..."

"So do you want to get married before or after Sakuya has her son?" Nami asked. "Cause if we do it now, Sakuya should still be able to fit into her bride's maid dress. But if we wait for later, Ren will be able to see the wedding."

"How do you know it's a boy, let alone Ren?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Heh, either way I'm looking forward to the Honeymoon."

"Actually due to the intimacy we have right now I think our Honeymoon would show more sentiment if we don't have intimacy during it."

"Damn it!"

~ The End ~

I'm out. Peace.


End file.
